You Are My Rock
by ShamelessSpocker
Summary: Third in the Desert Christmas series. The holidays are stressful enough, but add in family to the mix and watch the sparks fly! K/S domestic AU. Little cussing, small discussion of child abuse, plenty of fade to blacks. You know me! 58 chapters, will be posted as soon as feasible. Hang on tight, here we go!
1. Chapter 1

I write a lot of funky love stories. Guess it's because I believe in love. The original idea for Star Trek was all Gene Roddenberry's, and JJ Abrams and crew came along and gave us a new look. I'm only responsible for the original stuff herein. No rights infringement intended. Please don't sue.

* * *

Jim woke slowly, savoring the heat now that it was mid-December and quite a bit chillier. He reached out and patted the empty space in the bed beside him. Rats. His husband was already up and gone. Jim rolled over and got up. After his morning routine was complete, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He was drinking a glass of orange juice when the front door opened and closed quickly. It still let in a blast of winter air and Jim, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, shivered.

Spock walked in, wearing a sweatsuit and trembling from the cold.

"Hey, dude, what did I tell you about running this early in the morning in the middle of winter?" Jim scolded his mate.

Spock took in a deep breath as he warmed up. "You proclaimed it to be illogical and suggested I shift my running schedule to match yours, in the late afternoon." Spock took off his gloves. "Jim, I grade papers in the afternoon. I have consistently scheduled my run in the early morning, and have done so since before we were even together. To shift my routine now would be …."

"I know, I know. Illogical. I earned that," Jim laughed.

Spock came up and placed a very cold Vulcan kiss on Jim's wrist. "I have avoided using the term as much as possible as of late," he admitted.

"And I thank you," Jim responded. "So, do you know what today is?"

"December 20th," Spock answered. "It is the last day of classes for the cadets."

"Yeah, but our kids were already done. That's not the point. Spock, it's December 20th! You know what happens today!" Jim was practically dancing with excitement.

"The event must have slipped my mind," Spock explained, feigning ignorance. Of course he was aware of when his stepson was due to visit. He had the date marked on his padd a month ago.

"You know, don't you Spock? You're just as excited as I am. You just hide it better." Jim finished his juice and rinsed the glass. "I want to ask David if his wish list has changed since the last time he emailed it to me. It's harder, shopping for him while he's here, but at least I won't have a repeat of last year's disaster."

Spock shook his head. "It was not a disaster, Jim. He enjoyed the game, even if it was not on his list anymore. The child is not materialistic. He is more grateful to spend time with you over the holiday."

"You don't suppose he'll want me to …." Jim trailed off, embarrassed.

"He will most likely wish to attend Christmas services again, yes. I will take him if it is that much of an imposition to you, Jim." Spock turned and walked away, expecting his husband to follow.

"It's not an imposition," Jim explained as they climbed the stairs. "I'm just afraid I'll burst into flame or something every time I enter a church."

Spock paused mid-step. "You have attended church in the past, and have not 'burst into flame'. Your alternate fear, that you will 'make the holy water boil', has yet to happen either." He finished climbing the stairs and went into the master bedroom. "What is the true reason for your reluctance?"

Jim came in and plopped down on the bed. "It's Carol's thing. That's her special part of David. I'm just the part-time dad who comes along every other holiday and screws with the kid's mind before sending him back."

"Jim," Spock began quietly, "you do not tamper with the child's mind. He treasures the time he spends with you. It sounds to me as though you are doubting your place in David's life."

Jim lay back on the bed and sighed. "Did I have to marry a psychologist masquerading as a scientist?" He blew a breath out. "There's just so much I want to share with him. There are so many times I want to turn to him and show him something cool, or tell him something funny. And I can't, because I only see him three times a year." He turned his head to the side and muttered, "I wonder if he even thinks of me when he's not here."

Spock finished changing clothes and sat on the bed beside his partner. "David is seven years old now. He will soon be old enough to have questions that Carol cannot answer, things only a father can answer. He will turn to you for advice, and you will grow closer. Give him time to mature." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I did not truly appreciate my father until I was seven. Then there were so many things I needed him for."

Jim sat up. "But you and your dad were practically estranged most of your life. It wasn't until … well, you know, Nero and stuff … that you actually dealt with each other." He felt horrible for pointing that out. "And I lost my father when I was born, and I sure as hell wouldn't have bonded with Don. We're both flying blind here."

"Do you approve of the job your brother is doing with your nephews?" Spock asked.

"I dunno. I mean, Peter's turning out pretty good, and he's only had Mark and Justin around for six months. But I get your point. Sammy's just as lost when it comes to fathering, and yet he's doing okay." Jim smiled. "I would have never guessed my brother would adopt a kid, much less two. But he and Aurelan welcomed Mark and his brother with open arms. They never even hesitated. I think Dad would have been proud."

Spock nodded. "However, I believe your father would have been just as proud of you. You took what could have been a devastating situation and made the best of it. Your child is relatively well-adjusted, and seems to be happy much of the time. You have turned out to be an excellent father."

Jim blushed and reached over to squeeze his mate's hand. "I couldn't have done it without you. I would have punched Carol's lights out by now if it hadn't been for your calm influence." Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim laughed. "Yeah, and you take most of her calls. I still haven't figured out how to thank you for that."

An alarm went off on Jim's watch and he touched a sensor. "Okay, time to collect the kiddo!"

The two locked the house up and got in their aircar. Jim took them through city instead of taking the expressway; it took an extra ten minutes, but it was less hair-raising. They pulled up at the shuttle port and got out, going in the large building to wait for David's arrival.

"You are certain you do not mind your child traveling by himself at this early age?" Spock posed as they waited.

Jim shook his head. "The kid's brighter than I was at that age. He's capable of handling a three hour flight by himself. He knows not to talk to strangers, he's taking karate so I know he can defend himself, and this is an excellent way for me to show him how much I trust him." He stuck his hands in his back pockets. "This, coming from the man who had a survival test at the age of seven?"

Spock frowned. "Granted my mother did not approve then, but if I had a son, I would have him pass the ordeal as well. However, my trial was not the same as sending a young child across the continent by himself."

"Potato, potahtoe. He's fine. It makes him feel like a man to make the trip on his own. I'm not going to go back on my decision now."

The loudspeaker chimed and announced the arrival of the shuttle from Iowa City. Jim peered out the window excitedly, watching for his son to get off the shuttle. People began filing off the vehicle and retrieving their luggage. Finally, Jim spotted him and waved for Spock to follow him. They stood at the entrance.

When David walked in, Jim jumped out at him. "Hey, booger! Merry Christmas!" He bent down and received a big hug. David stepped back and displayed the _ta'al_ to his stepfather.

"Welcome back, David," Spock replied, showing him the same respect. He took the child's luggage and the three walked out the exit to the car.

"So how's life? I want to hear everything. Tell me all about it." Jim glanced behind himself to the back seat.

"I think I have a girlfriend," David began, and Jim started coughing. "Are you okay Dad?"

Jim wiped at his eyes and swallowed several times. "Way to shock the old man, kiddo. Aren't you a little young for a girlfriend?"

"She chose me, I didn't choose her," David objected. "And I only say she's my girlfriend because that's what Mom calls her."

"What is the young woman's name?" Spock asked as his husband continued to recover from the surprise.

"Brittany Alwart. She sits in front of me in class and rides my bus. I think she lives in the next neighborhood over. She's a pain in the butt, Dad."

Jim laughed and Spock cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, don't say 'butt' around your stepfather," Jim explained.

"I thought I couldn't say 'ass'," David replied, and now it was Spock's turn to choke. Jim laughed even harder.

"No, you can't say that either. Unless you're going biblical on me and telling me I can't covet my neighbor's ass." Jim turned in to the neighborhood.

"That's a commandment, Dad. It's not cursing." David grinned. Then he looked skyward and whispered, "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim pulled into the driveway and they got out. David took his luggage and followed the older men into the house. He sat his suitcase down and sighed.

"You've still got the heat on 110," the boy complained.

"No, it's just to 80, and you know Spock can't handle the cold like we can. You can survive the heat for two weeks." Jim picked up the suitcase and carried it up to the second bedroom, which was David's. He plopped the luggage up on the bed and looked around.

David came in and looked around as well. "Home sweet home," he muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jim replied.

"Can I talk to you and Mr. Spock?" David began. Jim nodded and the two went downstairs. Jim grabbed Spock by the sleeve and led him into the living room. David motioned for them to sit and stood in front of them.

"Dad, Mr. Spock, I'd like to come live with you. I mean for good."

Jim sat back and regarded his son carefully. Spock looked over at his partner.

_Were you expecting this?_ Spock sent through the bond.

_Not this early, but it doesn't surprise me._ Jim leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees.

"David, you know how much I love you. You know that Spock loves you. But neither of us is home enough for it to be any fun for you here. We both teach and the rest of the time we're getting called in at odd hours to handle crises with ships. What would you do by yourself all that time?" Jim explained.

"But I barely get to see you. And Mom is talking about sending me here for Thanksgiving and keeping me for Christmas, which means I'll see you even less." David refused to acknowledge the tears building in his eyes.

"Hey, little man," Jim whispered. He opened his arms and David leaned in for a hug. "The custody agreement says I get you for Christmas. She'll have to take me to court to get that changed." He rubbed his son's back. "Spock, we'll fight it, won't we?"

Spock nodded. "We will protest any change to the current arrangement. Remember, David, you get a voice in this process as well. If you wish to continue visiting us during the winter holiday, you can tell the judge this."

"Mom says you make her think unChristian things, and she doesn't want me to spend too much time with you. Why is Mom so mad at you two anyway? What did you ever do to her?" David pouted.

Jim leaned back and opened his mouth, and his husband shook his head.

_Not yet,_ Spock remarked mentally. _He is not old enough._

_You mind telling me when he ever will be?_ Jim protested silently. He turned back to his son and sighed.

"It's not my place to tell you why Mom's mad at us. You can ask her yourself," Jim commented.

David sighed loudly. "Yeah, and she'll tell me I'm too young still."

Jim leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him in and ruffling his hair. "I know it feels like forever, but you're not always going to be a kid. I give you my word of honor, if your mom hasn't answered your questions by the time you turn eighteen, I'll do it." Then he released the boy. "Now, what about this wish list, eh? Have you had any changes since I got the last update?"

David frowned at the subject change but went along with it. "No, I still want the 'Minotaur of Time' computer game."

"What is the age rating on that particular game?" Spock interjected.

"Babe, cut him some slack," Jim answered.

"Mr. Spock, all of the games for 7-10 year olds are stupid. I don't want to be a fairy king, and I don't need to learn to multiply." Spock stared at his stepson and David caved. "It's rated 17 plus."

"There is an easier way to settle this," Jim remarked. He smiled evilly at this husband. "Let Mr. Spock play the game and he can judge it himself."

David got a hopeful expression on his face and Spock sighed. "I take it if I deem the game too mature for David then you will keep it for yourself?"

"What?" Jim exclaimed. "Would I do that?"

"Dad!" David giggled. "Yes you would!"

Jim leaped up from the sofa and tackled his son, laying him down on the carpet and tickling him frantically. "You have earned the wrath of the Tickle Fairy!" he crowed.

"No, Daddy! Daddy Two, help me!" David squealed.

Spock stood and leaned over, wrapping his powerful arms around his mate and pinning his arms down. "The Tickle Fairy has been banished," Spock proclaimed.

David rolled around on the floor a little more. "Tickle him back, Daddy Two!"

"Nuh-uh," Jim grunted. "Spock, don't you dare."

_You will receive your retribution tonight_, Spock promised.

_Oh, boy,_ Jim replied happily.

Spock released his mate and everyone took a moment to recover from the excitement. David finally got up and ran out of the room.

"Where's he off to?" Jim wondered aloud.

"I believe your tickling triggered his bladder," Spock commented softly. "I remember you having the same reaction when I tickle _you_."

Jim wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed him slowly. "Thanks, babe."

"Why are you thanking me?" Spock commented between kisses.

"Because I would have told him the truth, and it would have warped him. You're right, he's too little. But I swear that bitch is going to get it if she tries to take him away from me again," Jim growled.

Spock kissed Jim one last time and let go, walking away. "I will return within the hour," he remarked from the front entry.

Jim walked into the hall. "Where ya goin?"

"I must purchase the game 'Minotaur of Time' and test it before Christmas morning," Spock replied and gave a small smile.

"You are such a big softie," Jim replied. "Be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

When Spock was gone David crept down the stairs. "Are you two done?"

"Done with what, kiddo?" Jim answered.

"Kissing and stuff." David stuck his tongue out and gagged.

Jim put his hands on his hips. "You know one day you're going to grow up and have someone you want to kiss and then I'll be standing right behind you to scream '_Oooh, gross! David's kissing!_'"

David shook his head quickly. "I'm not ever kissing anyone, ever. That _is_ gross." He sat down on the bottom stair and looked up at his father. "When you first liked Mr. Spock, were you mean to him?"

"Mean? Um, no, quite the opposite. Why?"

"Brittany keeps smacking me in the head and saying if I don't grow soon they'll lose me in the grass. She pulls my hair on the bus and pretends like she's going to trip me in class." David frowned.

Jim folded his legs and sat on the floor in front of his son. "First off, little girls and grown men are totally different creatures. When I met your mother, she teased me mercilessly about my job choice. She called Starfleet 'overgrown Boy Scouts' and laughed when I told her my plans for the future. But we fell for each other just the same, and that's why you're here."

"Did you love Mom?" David asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did." Jim fell silent for a moment. "I loved your mom a lot. I loved her almost as much as I love Mr. Spock, and that's saying a lot."

"Then why did you break up?"

"We had grown-up problems that we couldn't get over." Jim looked at his son. "Why? Did your mom say something different?"

"No, she said you would have never left if you had known about me. She blames herself for you two not being together."

Jim leaned back on his hands. "Kid, I was due for a starship posting in half a year anyway. I would have had to leave her regardless. I don't think your mom and I would have ever worked out in the end. We're two completely different people." He smiled. "But you're the best of both of us, and I love you."

David blushed. "What did I get of you?"

Jim pretended to think it over. "Well, there's no telling where you got the blond hair and the blue eyes. That's on both sides." He studied his son carefully. "You're going to get my height." He paused. "You're actually a boy because of me, and I'll have Spock explain that to you in a couple of years." He thought some more. "You got your daredevil side from me, I'm sure."

"Mom says I got your curiosity."

There was laughter from the older man. "I can see her saying that."

"Gramma says I'm a carbon copy of you." David looked down. "Did you ever know your dad?"

Jim shook his head. "I was something like five minutes old when he died. But I grew up hearing stories about him, and there are pictures of him. I look a lot like him."

"Did Mr. Spock know his mom?" David asked.

A pause. "Yeah, Spock knew his mom." Jim sat up. "You remember I told you not to ask Spock about his mom, right?"

"Yeah, cause it makes him sad. But why does it make him sad?" David questioned.

"It was really, really sad the way his mom died, and it hurts him to think about it. He has a picture of her that he keeps hidden in a drawer. Maybe someday it won't hurt him so much, but for now it's too raw, you know?" Jim sighed.

David nodded. "I wish I could make him happy again like I used to believe I could."

Jim grimaced. "I'd like to pound the little snot who told you differently. Just you trying made your stepfather and grandfather happy."

"I've learned a lot about Vulcans since I met Mr. Spock," David added sagely. "Like I found out just a while ago that when a Vulcan dies, his bondmate dies too. So if Daddy Two dies, you'll die too."

"Whoa." Jim got up on his knees in front of his son. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Gabby Dewalter. She says it's your bond. It kills the other person."

Jim shook his head. "First off, Spock and I are bonded but if one of us dies, the other one will _not_ die. If that was true, your grandpa would be dead too, right?"

"Oh." David nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I thought it was because Gramma Amanda was human that it didn't kill him."

There was a big sigh. "Look, from now on, if someone tells you something about Vulcans, you don't believe it until you check with me or Spock, alright? There's too much b.s. being passed around. You understand me, little man?"

"Okay." David shuffled his feet. "Hey Dad?"

Jim _hummed_.

"What was it like when you married Mr. Spock?"

Jim smiled broadly. "It was wonderful. Beautiful. Perfect. I have a video of the second ceremony if you want to see it," he offered.

"Really? I'm old enough?" David got excited.

Jim hoisted himself to his feet. "Come with me," he stated, and stepped around the boy and up the stairs. Jim led him into the master bedroom and sat at the desk, rifling through data chips. Finally he found the vid card and put it in the computer. He picked up his son and sat him on his lap.

David watched critically. "Who's singing?"

"That's Miss Uhura. She worked with us on the ship."

"She's got a pretty voice. Is she a professional singer?" David asked.

Jim laughed. "No. She could be, though. I'll tell her you thought she was."

"Why are you in your uniforms?"

"Because it's traditional for active duty servicemembers to wear their dress uniforms when they get married. Plus, we didn't have time to buy tuxes."

David stared at the screen. "You look like you're going to cry."

Jim nodded. "I was just about to."

The video played on to the end, and David sat quietly for a moment. "Why didn't you give each other rings?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't give each other a ring." David gasped softly. "You don't wear rings now!"

Jim glanced at his left hand. "Your stepfather and I decided we didn't need rings."

"Then how do people know you're married?" David demanded.

"Well, for one thing our wedding was pretty big news. Most of the civilized galaxy knew we got hitched. And secondly, if there's ever a question I tell people. I'm very proud that I'm married," Jim insisted.

"Did you really not want a ring or did Daddy Two not want a ring?"

Jim pursed his lips. "It was your stepfather's idea, but I agreed to it."

"Would you ever wear a ring?" David pressed.

"I don't know. I don't wear jewelry most of the time. I have a class ring from Starfleet Academy but I rarely wear it. It's too bulky." Jim glanced at his left hand again. "But I could wear a ring, probably."

David squirmed down off Jim's lap. "Dad, can I ask you a really big question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you and Mom make me?"

Jim went still and cursed the fact that his logical, imperturbable husband was out of the house. David had known exactly when to pounce. He began sweating, literally and figuratively.

"I know, I know, I'm too little." David pouted.

"No, kid, I don't think you're too little. But your mom might. Let me talk to her and we'll decide how we're going to answer that. Until then, I don't want you asking anyone else. This is a job for a parent, not some random kid off the street." Jim felt his heart pounding. He was just about to suggest they watch a movie when the front door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim?" Spock called.

"Up here. David, let's go downstairs." Jim got up and shut off the computer, heading for the stairs.

Spock stood in the hall, holding a small box. David grinned.

"Are you going to play it now?" the boy questioned.

"Not at this time. Perhaps once you go to bed." Spock handed the package off to Jim, who was still on the stairs. "I trust you can find an appropriate hiding place for this?" Jim nodded and turned back up the stairs. "What did you accomplish during my absence?" he asked the boy.

"Dad won't tell me how he and Mom made me."

Spock froze. "I do not believe that is an appropriate topic for a child of your age."

David sat down on the stairs. "Dad says he doesn't think I'm too young, but Mom might. See why I want to live here instead? Dad treats me like a grown up."

"And _that_ is a source of contention between us on a frequent basis," Spock lamented under his breath.

"Beep beep," Jim called from behind his son, and David got up to let him pass. "Well don't you two look serious? What were you discussing?" Jim paused on the stairs.

"I am aware of the question David has posed you. I must say I agree with the child's mother. He is not old enough to know this information."

"Babe, how old were you when you found out about the birds and the bees?" Jim pointed out.

Spock bristled. "I am a Vulcan. I matured faster."

"I was six," Jim recalled. "I was in shock for about a day and I couldn't look at myself the same afterward, but I handled it okay."

"Who told you at that age?" Spock commented in amazement.

"I waited until Don got drunk and asked him." Jim blushed.

David remarked rather blithely, "I could do the same thing with you."

Jim smirked at his son. "Nice try. I haven't gotten drunk since I got married."

"Well Mom's never going to tell me. She told me your love created me. My question is how?" David demanded.

Jim gave his best baby-blues stare to his husband. _Please won't you tell him?_

Spock's eyebrows rose slowly. _Why must it be me who tells him? He is _your_ son._

There was a gusty sigh. Silence reigned for a long while and then Jim turned around suddenly. "David, I want you to go to your room. I'm going to be up there in a second. Don't get on the computer."

David scrambled to obey his father. Jim came down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I'm going to do this, because I think it's the right thing to do. If he's old enough to ask, he's old enough to get an answer. Maybe not the complete picture, but the general idea. I'd really appreciate it if you'd back me up on this." Jim snuggled his face into Spock's neck.

Spock growled deep in his chest and dropped his head on Jim's shoulder. "Does my answer really matter?"

Jim pulled his head back in shock. "Yes it does! If you were dead-set against this I wouldn't do it. He's your kid too."

Spock's eyebrows drew together and he closed his eyes. After a long moment he opened them again. "Very well, Jim. Do try to get the pertinent facts correct. I would greatly dislike for the child to be misinformed. If you find yourself 'stumped', please call for me. If I hear laughter, I am coming up regardless." He placed a chaste kiss on Jim's cheek.

Jim nodded and turned back up the stairs. Spock watched until Jim reached the top and then went into the living room and sat down. He thought back to his childhood.

Spock had been five when the question occurred to him, how did he get here? He asked his mother Amanda first, because she was the parent he was closest to. She had gone white and stammered out a request for a delay, which he granted, not knowing what could be so drastic that she would have to consult with his father, Ambassador Sarek. It was strange; she made other decisions without him.

When his father arrived home from work, his mother had pulled him into their bedroom and shut the door. Spock, being slightly devious at that age, had placed his ear to the door but heard nothing. He wandered away after a couple of minutes and found a science journal to occupy him while he waited.

Sarek had exited ten minutes later, looking quite grave. He asked his son to accompany him outside. They walked out on their deck and gazed at the land around them. When Sarek began speaking two minutes later, it startled Spock. From the opening statement, he was frozen. As Sarek went through the mechanics and whys and wherefores, Spock felt a horrible knowledge dawning in him. Someday he would be a parent and he would be explaining this very topic to his child. The realization of _how_ he would be a parent struck him and he wanted to be sick. For once, knowledge was not welcome.

When his father had finished, he turned and entered the house again. Spock stood on the porch, trembling despite the heat. He stood there until the sun set, and the stars came out. His bedtime came and went; still he stood there. He stood motionless until he saw the beginning of the sunrise. Then the spell was broken and he turned to enter the house. He prepared for school and went about his routine as if nothing had happened. He wished that were true.

Now Spock glanced at the chronometer. It had been fifteen minutes. He didn't know how long this was going to take. It felt like it took his father forever. He wished he could call his father, but it was still too early in the morning on New Vulcan. What could his father say to ease this passage for Spock anyway? Spock sighed and leaned back, resigning himself to a light meditation to pass the time.

Spock's time sense told him it had been thirty two minutes when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He opened his eyes and saw his mate coming down alone. He frowned.

Jim came and plopped down on the sofa beside Spock and gave a tremendous sigh.

"You know, I could use a drink after that." Jim shook his head.

"Did you achieve your desired goal?"

Jim leaned over and put his head on Spock's shoulder. "Well, he knows the answer now. I don't know who was more traumatized, him or me. But he has all the facts in order." Jim shuddered. "I didn't go into any major detail. He can find that out in sex ed class like the rest of his peers. Oh, Jesus, I hated doing that. But he was _asking_. And I always knew when he was ready to ask, I would have to be ready to answer."

Spock placed a hand on Jim's knee. "I hope you were more gentle than my father was with me."

Jim sat up again. "I'd never dump the whole kit and caboodle on him at this age. That's just cruel. I just explained it takes a man and a woman, and there are parts that fit, and he'll understand when he's older." He dropped his head in his hands. "I want to be sick now."


	5. Chapter 5

There were tiny steps on the stairs and the men looked up to see David creeping down. He was flushed and wouldn't make eye contact with either of them.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Jim frowned. "What are you sorry for, kiddo?"

"You didn't want to tell me." David stared at his sneakers.

Jim got up and came over to his son, kneeling down into his line of sight. "Did I do okay answering your questions?"

David nodded. "I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"

Jim smoothed his son's hair down. "Okay, mister. You take all the time you need. We'll be down here when you feel better." David nodded again and went back up the stairs.

Spock sighed. "He appears as traumatized as I was when I was told."

Jim sat back down on the sofa. "At least I didn't resort to vulgarity the way Don did. Lord, I learned words no child has any business knowing."

"I believe you handled this as well as could be expected, Jim. I certainly would have done no better."

"The next big discussion is yours, okay? When he wants to ask about drugs or something of that nature, it's your turn." Jim smiled weakly at his mate.

Jim turned on the video set and watched soccer for a bit while Spock read a journal quietly. After two hours Jim shut off the set in disgust.

"I shouldn't have told him."

Spock looked up and shook his head. "To quote your mother, 'that bell cannot be unrung'. Do you wish me to talk to him?"

Jim waved a hand. "Go for it. Hope you do better than I did."

Spock got up and walked up the stairs. David's door was closed and Spock knocked cautiously.

"Come in."

Spock opened the door. David was lying on the bed, hands clasped behind his head and eyes trained on the ceiling. Spock walked in and sat at the computer table.

"Your father is concerned about you," Spock began.

David's eyes cut over to his stepfather and back to the ceiling. "Yeah, I know. I'm alright."

Spock looked at his hands. "Is there anything with which I can assist you?"

David rolled onto his side and propped his head up. He looked like a miniature Jim and Spock almost smiled.

"So how old _were_ you when your parents told you?" David posed bitterly.

Spock flushed slightly. "I was five. Eight and a half in Vulcan years."

"Did you feel differently afterward?"

"Yes. I was unable to contemplate my body with the same disregard. Everything was different. I could not see my parents the same, nor could I see the young girls I went to school with similarly."

David frowned. "I never asked; do you have any kids?"

Spock shook his head. "Because of a medical condition, I cannot father children."

"Why not?" David asked, shocked. He looked his stepfather over.

"If you are worried that I am physically deformed, I assure you not. This is a biological issue."

"Did you want kids?"

Spock hesitated. He wasn't sure, honestly. He had been informed so young that it was not a possibility that he had not bothered to examine his desires.

"Once I met your father, the question answered itself," Spock hedged.

"You know I used to think you two could have babies just by being in love," David commented.

"I remember," Spock replied. "You have grown a great deal in two and a half years."

"Are you mad that I made Dad tell me?" David posed.

Spock shook his head. "I am only relieved you decided to come to a parent instead of relying on your classmates for accurate information."

David lay on his back again. "Yeah. Well, considering the fact that they've got their stuff about Vulcans all wrong, who knows how bad they would have screwed this up?" He gave a soft laugh. Then he raised his head and looked at his stepfather. "Are you still going to play the game and see if it's too old for me?"

Spock fought back a smile. "Do not think because you have crossed this bridge that I consider you an adult now. Besides, your mother would not appreciate it if I were to send you back with something that completely violates her morals."

David nodded, and then sat up. "Hey Mr. Spock?"

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"What holidays do you celebrate?"

"I am not against human traditions. I celebrated Christmas as a child. That was one of my mother's favorite times of year." David seemed to shrink in on himself, and Spock stopped. "Did I say something incorrect?"

"I'm not supposed to make you talk about your mom," David replied softly.

Spock stood up. "David, I do not often speak of her casually. However, if you have questions I will answer them. She would have been your grandmother."

David nodded. "Maybe another time. Hey, can we watch a movie?" The boy seemed to brighten.

"So long as it is not inappropriate."

"How old do you have to be to watch the Saw movies?"

Spock blinked in frustration. "Another trait you share with your father. I would prefer we complete this visit without watching a video involving copious amounts of fake blood and body parts. And I believe the Saw series is rated R."

"Something with chicks?" David chirped hopefully.

"I must remember he is a Kirk," Spock commented seemingly to himself. He made eye contact. "No, no scantily clad women either."

"Okay. We can watch the pony movie again."

"Excellent choice," Spock remarked, and led him downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

When they were done with the movie, David wandered back upstairs to play on his computer. Jim sprawled out on the sofa and Spock sat in the recliner reading his journal. The house was quiet for a while.

"Hey Spock?" Jim began finally.

"Yes?"

"Did you have your heart set on Christmas at home?"

Spock shifted in his seat to look at his mate. "Where precisely were you planning on going?"

"Home. I want to spend Christmas with Mom, and – " he shuddered " – Carol."

"You wish your family to be united for the holiday?" Spock commented. "That is a very selfless thing to offer your child."

"So you're okay with it?"

Spock nodded. "How long would we stay?"

Jim shrugged. "I guess we can celebrate our anniversary there too, and then come back on the 27th."

"You are aware this will please your mother greatly. She is usually disappointed that her grandson spends the largest holiday of the year in San Francisco. Although she would never admit so."

"Well I'd better go tell the kiddo not to unpack, and we've got to get our stuff together." Jim got up and headed up the stairs. He knocked on his son's door.

"It's open."

Jim stuck his head in. "Can you handle some more travel?"

David became worried. "You're sending me back?"

"No, no, not sending. We're all going back. We're going to be together as a family this year. So get your gear ready and we'll leave as soon as Spock and I have packed." Jim smiled at the child.

"_You're_ going to spend Christmas with _Mom_?"

Jim swallowed. "Yep. It'll be great. Your mom, me, Spock, and Gramma. Big family Christmas." He tried to maintain his happy appearance.

David grinned. "Cool! Can I call Mom?"

Jim gestured down the hall. "Sure."

David took off and Jim meandered into the master bedroom. He yanked his suitcase out of the closet and threw it on the bed. Opening it, he began to throw clean clothes in haphazardly.

"Would you prefer I pack your belongings?" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Jim glanced up at Spock. "I know, you hate the way I pack. Like I didn't hear that the first million times. No, I can pack myself. Your suitcase is in the closet."

Spock hesitated. "Jim, if you do not wish to do this, why did you suggest it?"

Jim scoffed. "No, I want to do this. It'll make David's year, and it'll be Mom's first Christmas with her grandson."

"What of what _you_ want? What would make you happy?"

"What would make me happy?" Jim sighed and looked down. "Doesn't really matter. Won't happen anyway."

Spock reached through the bond. _Ashayam, tell me._

Jim looked back up. _I wish David had a whole family that was happy together._

Spock came in the room and shut the door behind himself. He walked over and picked up the suitcase and put it on the floor. Then he guided his husband back on the bed and lay down with him. He reached up and smoothed Jim's hair.

"_T'hy'la_, this pain you bear will be with you for the rest of your life if you do not accept the situation as it stands." Spock propped himself up on an elbow. "Your choice was difficult. You could have left me and married Ms. Marcus, and attempted to give David a nuclear family. Or you could have chosen what you did, to stay with me and be a parent from a distance. I do not envy you the position in which you were placed."

"But consider this," Spock continued. "Were you happier with two parents when your mother was married to Mr. Barnett? Was having a mother and a father together in the same house worth it?"

Jim grunted. "Don was a cold-hearted bastard. No matter how much I hate Carol I would never be like Don. But I get your point. Me and Carol fighting like cats and dogs all the time wouldn't have made David happy. It would have probably warped him. It's like I can't win."

Spock gave a small smile. "Your son asked to live with you on a full-time basis. Does that not show his feelings toward you?"

Jim rolled over and buried his face in the bedspread. "Ungh. Get packed, Spock. We're going to Riverside. Merry freaking Christmas."

There was a knock at the door and Jim sat up. "Come in."

David peered around the door. "Um, is it safe?"

"No, your stepfather has me tied up and I can't get free," Jim joked. "Of course it's safe."

The boy walked in all the way. "I'm packed. You're not packed yet," he observed.

Jim glanced at Spock and pointed to him. "It's his fault."

"Whatever," David remarked. "Get ready. Mom said as soon as we land she's picking us up and we're all going to Gramma's. Can we ride horses when we get there?"

Jim checked the chronometer. "I think it'll be a little late for that. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" David grinned. "Hey Dad, will you help me find a present for Brittany?"

"What? I thought you didn't like Brittany." Jim smirked.

"Well, she's a pain in the …" David paused and looked at Spock "... rear. But I could get used to her."

Jim put his hands over his heart. "And young love blossoms," he sighed dreamily.

David gagged. "Dad, that's disgusting." A look crossed his face and he stood on one foot. "Hey Dad, can I talk to Mr. Spock alone?"

Jim shrugged. "Sure. I'll go call the shuttle facility." He walked out of the room and David shut the door behind him. He became very serious.

"Mr. Spock, I know what you need to get Dad for Christmas."

"Indeed?"

David came closer. "Yeah. It's going to be expensive but it would make him really happy."

Spock became curious. "Are you going to divulge this expensive present that will make him happy or do I have to guess?"

"Dad wants a wedding ring."

Spock stared at his stepson in disbelief. "... A wedding ring?"

"A matching set," David clarified. "You would wear a ring for him, wouldn't you?"

Spock glanced at his left hand reflectively. "I have never worn jewelry before."

"Think about it," David began. "You would have something to tell everyone that you love someone and that you're together with them and that there's no one else. And every time you look at it you'll think of him and how much you love him."

Spock balked. "Jim told you he wants a wedding ring?"

David evaded the question. "He showed me your wedding video. It was really cool. Your vows were awesome. All that was missing was when you give each other rings."

"Indeed?" Spock looked back down at his hand. His father had never worn a ring, although his mother did. Maybe it was a human thing. Would he wear a ring for Jim? The idea wasn't _that_ foreign. He looked back up at his stepson. "I will take your news under consideration."

David nodded his head. "Okay. But remember, you've only got six days to Christmas, which means a week to your anniversary." He left with that tidbit hanging in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock packed his suitcase quietly, still contemplating the new information. Where would he get rings this close to the holiday? He went to the comm station and placed a call.

"Hello?"

"Winona," Spock greeted her. "I am in need of assistance for the holiday."

She leaned against the counter. "Sure, sweetie. What's up?"

"I wish to purchase wedding rings for Jim and myself."

Winona's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Is it for Christmas or your sixth anniversary? Oh, Spock, Jim is going to flip! He'll love it. What can I do to help?"

Spock tilted his head. "Is there a jeweler in Riverside?"

"Sure. But why Riverside?"

Spock realized his mother-in-law didn't have the latest news. "Jim and I are returning to Riverside tonight with David to spend the holiday with you and Ms. Marcus."

There was a high-pitched squeal. "Oh, Spock, this is great. I've got to get a tree and groceries and get your rooms ready and clean and … oh!" she gasped happily. "When are you coming in?"

"Soon. Jim is securing the reservations now."

"Well I'll get the house ready. Will you have a problem if I cut down a tree or do I need to purchase a live one?" Winona asked.

"I would prefer a live tree, if it is not too much trouble." Spock heard footsteps. "This conversation is to remain esoteric."

"Big word meaning secret, right?" came Jim's voice from the doorway. "What are you up to, buster?"

Spock nodded to the screen. "Live long and prosper." He cut the line and turned to face his husband with his best innocent look on his features. "What, Jim?"

"Yeah, I'll buy that and the Golden Gate Bridge. What are you up to?"

"Your mother sends her greetings and is pleased with our plans." Spock got up and shut his suitcase. "I am now prepared to leave."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "I _will_ find out what you were talking to Mom about. But for now, I'll settle for your answer. Our shuttle leaves in an hour. We should go now."

They collected the young one and got in the aircar. Jim drove them to the shuttle building and they parked in long-term parking. After a lengthy trek across the parking lot, they entered the building. Jim approached the ticket counter and received their passes and then headed over to where the other two were sitting.

"Here you go," Jim handed Spock his ticket, "and here you go." He handed David his ticket. "Well, soon we will be off back to the wilds of Iowa. Wait, Spock, did you pack warm enough gear? It'll be in the 30's when we arrive."

Spock nodded. "I brought my thermals for my uniform and extra sweaters."

"Gramma will raise the temperature at the house, won't she Dad?"

"I'm sure she will," Jim replied. "But not to 80. She couldn't handle that for a week."

When the shuttle arrived the three climbed on and sat together. David pulled out his iPod and tuned out the rest of the world, while Jim sat conversing quietly with his husband.

They landed as the sun was setting in Iowa City. Disembarking, they went in the shuttle station and were greeted by a suspiciously pleasant Carol Marcus. She hugged her son and nodded to her ex.

"How was your trip?" she asked as they walked out to her car.

"You know, uneventful. God, it's cold here." Jim shivered.

Carol put their luggage in the trunk and they got in the car, Spock in front and Jim and David in back. "What was the temperature in San Francisco when you left?" Carol asked.

"Outside or in the house?" David joked.

"Yeah, I know, Mr. Spock has to have the heat on. What was the temperature outside, honey?" she asked her son.

"Low 50's," Jim grumbled. _If she starts in on you, I swear to God..._ he sent through the bond.

_Ashayam, I can fight my own battles. Focus on harmony between you two for the holiday._ Spock sighed.

"Why'd everyone go quiet?" Carol called from the driver's seat.

"They're talking in their bond," David explained knowingly. "Sometimes they just go silent and that's when you know they're talking to each other."

"Well, isn't that slightly rude?" Carol objected.

"Not precisely. No more than someone speaking his native tongue in another's presence. We will converse aloud if it will bother you that greatly," Spock offered.

_Babe?!_ Jim protested.

"It is not an imposition," Spock stated firmly. Jim snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"So did you get to do anything cool while you were in San Francisco honey?" Carol tried.

"I got to ask Dad a lot of questions and he answered them," David responded. "And I got to see Dad and Mr. Spock's wedding video. It was really awesome."

"Well now," Carol spoke through gritted teeth. "Did you forget I didn't want you asking questions about their relationship?"

"But Mom!" David exclaimed. "It's not like I'm too little to know they're married. Dad said I was old enough to see the video. All that happened was a woman sang a song and they said their vows to each other. It was sweet. Why couldn't I watch it?"

"We'll discuss this at home," Carol replied icily.

Jim bit his cheek and stared out the window. It was going to be a very long holiday if this was any indication. In the front seat, Spock surreptitiously checked on his husband through the bond. There was a great deal of anger inside Jim. Spock resigned himself to being the diplomat over the visit.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark when they pulled up to the old farmhouse. The front lights were burning, as were most of the lights in the house. The adults got out of the car slowly but David leapt out and went running up the steps.

"Gramma!" he called. Winona met him at the door.

"Hey sweetness! Merry Christmas and welcome home! I am so glad you're going to be here. It's our first family Christmas. Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" David cheered. Then he glanced back at the car. "I think Mom and Dad are fighting again but Mr. Spock keeps interrupting," he whispered.

Winona frowned over her grandson's head. "Well don't you worry. Between your stepfather and your grandma we'll keep those two in line. Come on in and get warmed up."

Spock and Jim got their luggage out of the back and walked up the stairs.

"Hi Mom," Jim sighed. He gave her a peck on the top of the head.

"Winona," Spock murmured.

Carol came last. She had a bright smile on that didn't reach her eyes. "Hi Winona. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Carol. Come on in." Winona ushered her in and shut the door. She went into the hallway and nudged the temperature up quietly. "So who wants sugar cookies?" she called.

"ME!" David exclaimed.

"You need to have dinner first, mister," Carol reminded him. David's face fell.

"Oh, we have macaroni and cheese and black-eyed peas and salad. We can eat right now." Winona began setting out the dishes on the table. "I know three young men who haven't washed their hands," she hinted.

"Doesn't Carol have to wash her hands too or do women not get germs?" Jim groused.

"James..." Spock warned. He turned to his stepson. "David, will you accompany me upstairs to wash our hands?" David nodded slowly and the two left the room.

"Okay, look, if you're going to fake being happy for your son's sake, that's fine, but for God's sakes, put some effort into it," Winona scolded the remaining adults. "If you ruin this for him so help me I'll take both of you over my knee."

Jim looked from his ex to his mother and back. "Fine with me. I'll be happy as long as David is. But I'm not the one making cutting remarks about others _in their presence_."

"Jim, grow up. David knows I don't like you. It's no secret." Carol brushed her hair back.

"Drop it, both of you," Winona hissed. "Jimmy, go wash your hands. Carol, you can use the bathroom down here."

Jim passed his husband and son on the stairs. He gave them both a cheery smile and ruffled David's hair.

_T'hy'la?_ Spock tried.

"Out loud, Mr. Spock," he reminded his husband. "I'm fine. I'll be right back down." Jim took the stairs two at a time.

Their dinner was pleasant enough. The conversation was pretty much limited to Winona, Spock, and David talking about inane topics like Christmas tree decorating and shopping for presents. David told his grandmother about his 'girlfriend' and Carol smiled at Winona's encouragement.

Jim got up and rinsed his plate and went out on the front porch. He sat in one of the rocking chairs and stared out into the night. After a while Spock joined him. Neither said a word; they just sat there peacefully.

Finally Jim glanced over. "Aren't you cold?"

Spock shrugged. "Yes. But I wished to be with you. I did not realize this was going to be such a trial for you. I was unaware of how Ms. Marcus baits you. It is completely unbecoming."

Jim laughed. "_Unbecoming_ is the kindest adjective I think you could have chosen."

There was silence for a while, then Spock turned his head again. "Jim, you do realize I care for you, and am honored that you are my bondmate?"

"Yeah, babe, of course. What brought that up?" Jim squinted in the weak light.

Spock shook his head. "The cause does not matter. That you know this information does." Spock had decided he would go purchase the rings tomorrow. If necessary, he would bring his mother-in-law with him. It was better to be over-prepared than under-prepared.

Finally after another five minutes Spock stood. He walked back in the house and found the others unpacking ornaments to go on the tree.

"Hey Mr. Spock, wanna help?" David asked.

Spock took off his coat and walked over. "What, precisely, is the process involved?"

David picked up what appeared to be a large wad of tissue paper. "You take this and unwrap it and then Gramma tells us the story behind it and we choose where it goes on the tree."

Spock took the ball and unwrapped it. It was a yarn kitten, which he held by its hook.

"Oh, well Marissa met me the Christmas after George died. She fell in love with my boys and decided they should have homemade ornaments on their tree. She made this one when Jimmy was one and Sammy was five." Winona smiled.

Spock nodded. He looked down at the tiny mass of yarn. "And where do we place it?"

Winona pointed to her grandson. "It's David's turn to pick."

David gave the tree a once-over and pointed to a bare place. "Put it here, Mr. Spock." Spock put the hook on the tree and stepped back. "Isn't this great? Where's Dad?" David asked.

Spock went over and looked out the window. "He is still outside. I believe he needed some time alone. He will return shortly."

The four decorated the tree slowly. Spock was fascinated by the stories behind each of the ornaments. He found that, given proper space and due consideration, Carol could be pleasant. David ended up placing most of the ornaments by default; Spock helped him with the upper branches.

Jim was just about to come inside when he saw the lights of a vehicle coming up the road. His first thought was to curse the fact that he didn't have a phaser. He stood at the stairs and watched as the car approached. It pulled to a stop beside Carol's car and a man got out.

Jim's jaw dropped and he dashed down the stairs. "Sammy!" he shouted. Sam opened his arms and Jim bear-hugged him. "Oh my God it's really you! And you've got everyone with you!"

Aurelan got out and opened the back door for Peter. Mark and Justin sat in the car watching the commotion while Peter ran around the car and tackled his uncle. Jim picked him up easily.

"Ooof! You're getting big, boy! Hey, are you going to introduce me to your brothers?" Jim asked.

Peter squirmed down, walked over and motioned for the older boys to get out. They did so with caution and Peter turned around professionally. "Uncle Jim, this is Mark and this is Justin. Guys, this is your Uncle Jim. Hey Uncle Jim, is David here?"

"He sure is. He's inside," Jim began but the young boy was already dashing up the stairs. Jim shrugged and held his hand out to the boys. "Nice to meet you and welcome to the family. We seem strange but I assure you we're fine, as long as you've had all your shots." They shook hands.

Winona came out on the porch. "Sam? What on Earth are you doing here? Last I heard you couldn't get away for Christmas!"

Sam shrugged to his mom. "There was a little boo-boo at the lab and we're kinda out of work for another month. I figured it was time to visit the homestead again."

Winona laughed. "As long as you're alright. And there is my beautiful daughter-in-law. Aure, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad the flight is over. By the time we hit Luna if Peter had asked me one more time how far it was I would have lost my mind." Aurelan walked up the steps and into the house.

Jim slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "So, big bro, how goes life on Deneva?" The two walked up the stairs chatting amongst themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside, David and Peter were trading tales of school and Mark and Justin were sitting at the dining room table with Carol. Aurelan was sitting on the sofa talking to Spock. Jim stopped for a second and looked around.

"What?" his brother asked.

Jim shook his head and swallowed. "It's just really great to have the family together for once. I'm so glad you're here."

Sam chuckled and elbowed his brother. "It's good to see you too, Jim-boy." He walked in and shooed his brother-in-law off the sofa. "I've traveled too far to not sit beside my wife. Move, dude." Spock graciously got up and came over to stand beside Jim.

"This could prove to be interesting," Spock commented softly.

"Whether you want it or not, you're going to have a Kirk Christmas. Be prepared for your shields to take a beating," Jim warned. Just then – as if to prove his point – Peter came running up and hugged Jim again, and then turned and threw his arms around Spock. Spock froze.

"Hey hey hey, Peter, what did I tell you about touching a Vulcan?" Sam called from the sofa.

Peter released the man and giggled. "You said I wasn't supposed to touch a Vulcan but this is Uncle Spock!" he protested and ran back into the living room.

"Sorry, Spock. He'll figure it out eventually, I hope. Otherwise you'll be hugged every time he sees you. He's a little enthusiastic." Sam turned back to his wife.

David came up to his father and grabbed his fingers. "Dad, this is way cool. Thanks a lot."

Jim gave his son a noogie and shoved him back into the chaos of the other room. Then he hooked his pinkie finger around Spock's little finger and led him up the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind them and sank into the desk chair.

"This is insane. I couldn't have guessed in a million years that Sam and his brood would show up the same Christmas we did. Are you okay?" Jim asked his husband.

Spock nodded. "I have had practice shielding around this many people. I can withstand a great more than you give me credit for, although being hugged is its own assault on the senses."

"I'll head him off if he tries it again," Jim promised. Then he pouted. "Does this mean I don't get to hug you myself?"

Spock sighed. "Your hugs are always welcome, _t'hy'la_." He opened his arms and Jim embraced him.

There was a terrific pounding on the door and both men jumped. Jim stood protectively in front of Spock. "Who is it?" Jim shouted.

"Open up, Jimmy T, and I might go easy on you," Sam called out.

Jim opened the door and blocked the entrance with his body. "Go away, you twerp. I'm having private time with my man."

Sam poked his brother on the shoulder. "Mister, you'd better get back downstairs. Mom's about to read 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' to the kids. You're just an overgrown kid yourself, so get down there."

"Oh, like you don't cry every time the Grinch's heart grows three times?" Jim shot back. He felt a wave of sadness through the bond and turned suddenly from the door. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

Spock looked at the floor. "My mother used to read that story to me when I was small."

The two Kirk men fell silent. Finally Sam waved his hand. "You don't have to come down, Jim. You can stay here with Spock. I'm sorry, Spock, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory."

Spock looked back up. "Would the Lady Kirk mind me listening too?"

Jim came and wrapped an arm around Spock. "No, of course not. Come on down with us. Mom does great voices."

The three went back downstairs and found places on the floor to sit. Winona held up the book and explained the history of Dr. Seuss and his books, and then began to read the story. Aurelan sat on the sofa with Mark and Justin beside her and Peter in her lap. David snuggled down against his father's side. Carol sat quietly in a chair by herself. Halfway through the tale, Jim's hand snuck over and held Spock's. When she was finished the group applauded.

David got up and climbed in his mother's lap for a while. Jim and Spock remained on the floor, both reminiscing. Carol finally got up and put David back on his feet, but it was obvious he was getting tired.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave for the night," Carol began.

"But Mommy, I want to stay with Daddy!" David whined.

Carol frowned. "You'll see your father again tomorrow."

"Wanna stay here," David pouted.

"Carol, he can stay in Sam's old room. It's cool." Jim looked up at the woman.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Jim," Carol said in the most belittling tone possible.

Jim rose to his feet slowly. "And pray tell why not?" he spat.

Spock got up and quietly ushered the other Kirk kids out and into the back bedroom. Aurelan and Sam followed, confused.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Aurelan whispered.

Spock leaned in. "Jim and Ms. Marcus have been having difficulties. If their disagreement gets loud, as it usually does, I did not want the children to witness it. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds."

Sam shook his head. "If he's gonna go toe-to-toe with her I'd rather the boys not see it. I'll knock him senseless if he brings their shit into this gathering."

"Well I don't _care_ what your motives are, you're not reworking the custody agreement in the middle of the visit!" Jim was heard bellowing. Spock winced and turned to walk in the other room, but Sam grabbed his arm roughly and held him back.

"I'll handle this," Sam growled. Spock watched as the older brother stomped into the living room. He looked at the three young boys standing terrified in Winona's bedroom and felt a wave of frustration at his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam made a beeline for his brother and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "What the holy hell is your problem, Jim? Your seven year old is standing in the kitchen watching you make an ass of yourself!" he hissed under his breath.

Jim knocked his brother's hand off him. "I'm in the middle of something, Sam. Buzz off."

Sam was insistent. "James Tiberius, I am not above beating you senseless if you hurt my kids or yours. I don't honestly _care_ what your issue is with Carol, you're not going to fight about it now."

Jim gritted his teeth. "David is staying with me."

Carol laughed maliciously and Jim lunged forward. Sam blocked him and looked over his shoulder at Carol. "Sweetheart, you might want to concede this for tonight. I can't hold him back forever."

Carol paled and edged around the two men to go to the kitchen. She came up to Winona and David and bent down in front of David. "David, do you still want to stay with your dad tonight?"

David swallowed and looked up at his grandmother. She squeezed his shoulders. "Honey, you know you're welcome here. I already had Sam's room ready for you."

David looked back to his mother. "Mom, I want to stay with Dad, but not just for tonight. I want to come live with Dad forever."

Carol inhaled slowly and stood back up. She looked like she had been punched in the gut. Finally she found her voice. "I'll let you stay with your dad during this visit. But when he goes back to San Francisco you're coming home. Do you understand me?"

David nodded sharply and a tear fell down his cheek. Carol leaned over and kissed it away and then turned and walked out to the foyer.

"Jim, he's all yours. Enjoy him, while you can." She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door.

Spock came to the edge of the hallway and looked around before motioning behind himself. The three boys came back out with their mom. Jim noticed them and blushed crimson.

"Spock, I'm sorry," he began.

"I am not the one to whom you should be apologizing," Spock corrected him. "I am an adult. I am capable of handling unpleasant situations. Your nephews are not."

Jim held a hand out to them. "I'm sorry, guys. I got a little more intense than I expected to."

"Why did you invite her?" Peter asked quietly. "I mean, if you don't like her, why was she here?"

"That's David's mother, you dolt," Mark commented, hitting his little brother's shoulder.

"I knew that," Peter retorted softly. He rubbed his shoulder.

Spock turned to to Aurelan. "I require solitude. If you depart before I return, I hope to see you again during this visit. However, if it does not happen, I will understand."

Aurelan shook her head. "You'll see us again. Don't worry about tonight. I know that was hard on you. I'm sorry, Spock. Go do what you need to." Spock inclined his head and went up the stairs. She looked at her other brother-in-law and shook her head. "You really know how to crash a party, Jim."

"Aurelan, I'm sorry, okay?" Jim felt tears of frustration building. "I'm sorry. I just forgot. I'm sorry, alright?" He pressed his lips into a tiny line and then walked over, grabbed his coat, and walked out the front door.

"Jim?" Aurelan called after him.

"Let him go," sighed her husband. "He won't get very far in the dark."

Sam got his family ready and said goodbye to his mom. He gave her their hotel information and promised they would return, regardless of the night's excitement. Before he walked out, he turned and locked eyes with his mother.

"Mom, Jim's most likely in the barn. If he isn't back in a couple of hours, send Spock after him. He'll stay out there all night otherwise. I love you. See you tomorrow."

Winona got her novel out and decided to read aloud to her grandson while his stepfather did whatever it was he had to do and his father pouted in the dark. It was a romance novel, so she didn't expect it to keep his attention long. Finally she took him up to his room and made sure he had everything he needed for the night. Spock had carried in his luggage earlier that night, which was fortunate because Carol was long gone. David got ready for bed and came back downstairs to kiss his grandmother good night.

The grandfather clock struck midnight and Jim still hadn't come back. Winona climbed the stairs and knocked on Jim's door and there was a shuffling before Spock answered the door.

"Hey, honey, I hate to do this to you, but Jimmy's gone off and is hiding in the barn. Given the choice of having his mother come get him or his husband, I think he'd choose you. Do you want a flashlight?"

Spock shook his head. "I am capable of seeing in the dark. Can he access the upper level of the structure?"

Winona nodded. "That's probably where he is. The ladder's on the far right on the back wall."

Spock went downstairs, put on his coat, and walked down the stairs and through the front yard. He went down to the barn and peered inside. The horses were still, with little puffs of white showing their breath. Spock walked in the barn and through to the back, and he found the ladder exactly where Winona had described it. Resigning himself to the task, he climbed up the ladder.

When he reached the top he stepped onto the wood and glanced around. At first the place seemed deserted, but then there was a sniffling noise, and Spock followed it to the far wall. In the moonlight he could make out a form sitting against the wall.

"Jim," Spock spoke quietly. The form raised its head. "It is time to come to bed, Jim."

"I can't get it right. I can't fucking get it right. Every time I try to do something good, I screw it up." Jim did not move from his huddle.

Spock walked over and slowly lowered himself to the floor beside his husband. "Jim, I believe the phrase goes 'your heart was in the right place'. You made mistakes tonight but Ms. Marcus is not entirely blameless. You remember I told you I was unaware of how she baited you? She did so tonight."

Jim pulled himself tighter into a ball. "I swear to God, if I keep this up I'm going to lose David entirely."

Spock shook his head. "James, your son informed his mother tonight of his intention to live with you on a full-time basis. She did not take this well, however, he made his point."

Jim raised his head and in the moonlight his tears shone slightly. "You think so?" he said hopefully.

"Indeed," Spock intoned seriously. He reached out and touched Jim's hand. "Jim!" he exclaimed. "You are extremely cold. We must get you back inside quickly."

Jim touched the back of his hand to his cheek and sucked in a breath. "How long have I been out here?"

Spock looked abashed. "I am not aware, Jim. I was not downstairs when you left."

Jim unfolded himself and got to his feet, helping his partner up as well. "It's okay, hon. I've spent worse nights out here before." He inched forward in the dark. "Let me find that ladder …."

Spock walked around him and positioned himself by the opening. "It is here, Jim. Watch your step."

The two left the barn and went back in the house. Winona was sitting up in the living room, but had changed into her nightgown already.

"You boys going to bed for the night?" she asked. Jim nodded. "Whatever you do, remember David will hear you in Sam's room. Good night," she called lovingly as she left the room.

Jim looked at his husband. "You want to explain the sound of loose shingles and poorly weatherproofed window panes to your stepson?"

Spock flushed slightly, remembering his story to his mother-in-law the first time they had stayed there. "I believe I have learned my lesson in that regard." The two climbed the stairs and went to their bedroom. They got ready and climbed into bed, grateful for the heavy blankets Winona had piled on. Spock, he of the clear conscience, was asleep within five minutes. Jim listened to his steady breathing before finally drifting off himself.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll stop here for tonight and rest myself. Hope I gave you all enough to keep you occupied until I return. G'night!


	11. Chapter 11

Jim woke suddenly, heart pounding and tears in his eyes. Beside him, he felt Spock stir. Spock sat up and reached out to Jim slowly.

"_Ashayam,_ you had a nightmare. You are in your room at your mother's house, and I am here beside you." Spock spoke quietly and slowly. He had been through enough of Jim's nightmares to know how to respond.

Jim drew in a deep breath and swung his legs out from under the covers. "I'm just going to check on him, to make sure he's okay." He slid on his blue jeans and went bare-chested out of the room, across the hall to his brother's room. The door was closed and Jim opened it slowly.

David was sprawled under the comforter, his head propped up on a pillow scrunched up in a ball. Jim stared at his only child for a long while. The boy's chest rose and fell peacefully, and his lips seemed to be drawn into a small smile. He hadn't been taken by his mother to another planet, never to be seen again, as in Jim's dream. Jim sighed and closed the door again.

When he got back to his room, he found his husband still sitting up in bed. Jim took off his jeans and crawled up under the blankets again, wrapping himself around his mate.

"I'm sorry," Jim whispered. "It was just so real."

Spock scooted back down under the blankets and curled an arm around Jim. "_T'hy'la_, you know I would have alerted you had Ms. Marcus taken David from this house. I hold her no ill will; that does not equate to trusting her."

Jim chuckled softly. "You know, you're really good with David. He's not your stepson, he's your son. I'm so lucky to have a partner in this venture." He smiled to himself. "It makes me remember the song Uhura sang at our wedding. I can imagine you saying those words to me."

Spock tightened his hold on the body beside him. "You know I treasure you, and would do anything for you."

Jim scooted back further in Spock's arms and sighed. "I'm sleepy still."

"Then sleep, Jim. If I am not here when you awake – "

"Wait! Why wouldn't you be here? Where would you be?" Jim rolled over to face him.

"Mr. Claus may travel across the world, but even he occasionally requests assistance. I will be back as soon as feasible. That is all I can tell you."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess we can't give him the game now with Carol breathing down our necks. Do you want to wait for me?" Jim automatically assumed Spock was shopping for their son. He was still blissfully unaware of the idea the boy had planted in his mate's mind.

Spock pressed his lips together to avoid smiling. "No, I believe I will make this excursion alone."

Jim rolled back over on his other side and yawned. "Alright, but remember, you'll have to deal with the mall traffic and I know how much you despise driving." He closed his eyes and went still. Fifteen minutes later he was snoring.

Spock waited an hour before getting up and getting ready. He smelled coffee and knew his mother-in-law was already up. He went downstairs quietly, and found Winona sitting at the kitchen table reading. She heard his footsteps and looked up.

"Good morning, Spock. Did you sleep alright?"

Spock nodded. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Winona's eyes lit up. "Is it about the secret thing?"

"Yes. I wished to travel into the city this morning. I would ask your permission to borrow your truck. Alternately, I would ask that you accompany me. I am not precisely comfortable making this type of purchase by myself." Spock put his hands behind his back.

Winona got up and shut off the coffee maker. "You give me five minutes to put on my face and we'll go." Spock looked baffled and she backed up a moment. "Put on makeup, dear. Sorry. Just a phrase. I'll be right back."

When she returned she did not look that much different, with the exception of a beautiful pale pink lipstick and matching eyeshadow. She grabbed her purse and waved for Spock to follow. They left the house and got in the truck and Winona drove them down the road. Spock watched intently, trying to figure out why he knew this road so well. Then they passed a sign and Spock turned his head quickly.

"That is the entrance to the old quarry," Spock remarked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. They shut it down probably twenty years ago now. Why?" Winona asked.

"I have seen that place in Jim's memory." Spock frowned.

Winona nodded slowly. "I guess he would have told you about the Corvette incident."

Calling what occurred with Jim and his stepfather's prized vehicle an 'incident' was tantamount to referring to the destruction of Vulcan as an 'event' in Spock's mind. The language was just not strong enough. It was the second time Jim had placed his life on the line as a child, not caring whether he survived or not. That anything could be so serious that Jim would doubt his reasons to live pained Spock dreadfully. Having seen both traumatic occurrences through a mind meld, the images were seared into Spock's brain. He had made it his personal mission to prevent Jim from ever feeling that alone and trapped again.

"Did I say something wrong?" his mother-in-law guessed after his long silence.

Spock blinked and returned his mind to the present, and the mission he was on now. "I was considering how far Jim has come since his childhood."

Winona nodded. "He's grown in a lot of ways. But in some ways he's still the same angry little boy I left on Earth. Carol really gets his goat." Spock tilted his head and she sighed in amusement. "Gets him angry. I keep forgetting you don't speak slang as well as the rest of us. To get someone's goat means to anger them severely. To push past one's limits, I suppose."

"Well Ms. Marcus is certainly talented in that area. She seems to take some perverse pleasure in 'getting his goat'." Spock gave a small smile at the phrase.

Winona laughed. "Yes, I suppose she does." She paused and looked over at her passenger. "Spock, while I've got you as a captive audience, I wanted to know what your thoughts were on David coming to live with you permanently."

Spock looked out the side window. "I would not object to it, should it be Jim's wish. I believe I am up to the challenge of full-time parenting. However, I do not wish for the child to become a pawn in a game being played by his parents."

Winona shook her head. "Honey, he told me last night he considers you and Jimmy to be his parents. He doesn't feel comfortable around his mom."

Spock closed his eyes briefly. "I would still regret if he were to make a decision in haste. Moving from Riverside to San Francisco would be a major event in his life. He would be leaving his current friends behind and would become the new child in a strange school."

"Spoken like a true parent. I know you want what's best for him, Spock. But he's pretty set on coming to live with you two. It's at least worth talking to Jimmy about, right?" They turned into a small shopping center and parked. "Okay, we're here," Winona announced.

There was a jewelry store to one side. Spock twitched and realized he was ill-prepared for this decision. He was grateful he had the insight to invite the Lady Kirk along. The two got out and walked into the building.

A woman greeted them. "Welcome to Jonah's Jewelry. Is there anything I can help you find today?"

Winona stood back and remained quiet. There was a long pause before Spock realized he was expected to answer.

"I wish to see men's wedding rings." Spock felt himself flush but held his head high.

The woman smiled. "Right this way." She led them to a case and pulled out a display rack. There were several different ones, but there was one that drew Spock's attention. He turned to his mother-in-law.

"The third one from the left," he murmured to her. She pointed to it and the saleswoman took it off and handed it to her. Winona looked at it and then handed it to Spock.

"It's very beautiful," she whispered. "But that's not what caught your eye, was it?"

Spock turned the ring over, looking at it closely. It was a platinum band with an ankh engraving. He fought the urge to shiver and for a moment, he saw his mother standing in their dining room, fingering her ankh necklace while staring lovingly at his father.

"My mother – " Spock began, and had to stop suddenly.

Winona nodded slowly. "I understand," she replied quietly.

Spock gripped the ring tightly and held it out to the saleswoman. "Can you size two of these before December 26th?"

The woman took the ring back and looked at the tag. "We have this in several sizes already. What sizes do you need?"

Spock stopped. The one thing he would have needed to know, he didn't. What was Jim's ring size? How could he find out without alerting Jim to his plans? He was stuck.

Winona leaned toward him. "Does Jimmy still wear his Academy ring?"

Spock tilted his head. "He does not wear it regularly but it still fits."

"He's a nine and a half," Winona informed him.

Spock nodded gratefully and then looked at his left hand. "I have never worn a ring."

The saleswoman brought out a strange-looking device with many small rings on a large ring. "I can measure you." She gestured for Spock to give her his hand and he drew back.

Winona saw the dilemma right away. "Is there any way you can just let him find his size himself?"

The woman sighed and handed Spock the device. He stared at it.

"You put the smaller ring on your finger until you find the one that fits," Winona supplied.

Spock looked at his finger critically and then chose the closest match. It was too big and he went down from there. The third one fit. He removed it and handed the set back with that ring extended to the saleswoman.

She glanced at it. "You're a nine. I'll be right back." She left them alone and went into the back.

Spock put his hands behind his back and looked at his mother-in-law. "I do not know how I would have done this in secret for the second ceremony. Not knowing his ring size, attempting to hide the actual purchase; it appears any way I turned, Jim would have known."

Winona laughed. "Some couples pick out their rings together before they get married, but I think it's sweet that you're going to surprise your husband later. He's going to love this, Spock."

The woman came back with a smile. "You're in luck. We just happen to have both sizes in stock."

Spock hesitated. This was big. Really big. He looked at Winona, who raised her hands in surrender. He looked at his left hand once again and this time imagined seeing a piece of jewelry there every day for the rest of his life, a special thing to remind him of Jim. Then he looked up at the other woman again.

"I would like both."


	12. Chapter 12

Jim reached up and snagged a finger in his husband's back pocket. "So, you still wanna go shopping again? Cause I can think of four eager recipients this year."

Spock nodded. "My experience with adolescent boys is limited. Your expertise would be appreciated."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have get our kids anything. We packed their presents."

Jim scoffed. "What's the point in being the cool uncle if I can't spoil them when they're on Earth?"

Aurelan pointed her finger at her brothers-in-law. "Nothing over the top, gentlemen." Jim pouted but Spock nodded his acquiescence. Sam and Aurelan went to get some cookies and Jim wandered over as well.

"Hey Mom, can we take the truck?"

"Who's driving?" she called uncertainly.

Jim looked at Spock and laughed. "You want your only Vulcan son to attempt to navigate the mall parking lots?"

"Six of one, half a dozen of another," Winona lamented. "Keep the speedometer under eighty five." She tossed the key at him.

"I am capable of traversing busy intersections," Spock objected as they left the house.

"Spock, sweetheart, you refuse to drive in central San Francisco."

"A metropolis is not equivalent to a mid-town commercial district," Spock pointed out.

Jim halted and held out the key. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Spock programmed the GPS and they set off down the same road Winona and Spock had traveled that morning. When they passed the quarry road Spock exhaled slowly and Jim looked over.

"What?"

"Your mother and I had a discussion about you this morning concerning the crisis you experienced at eleven." Spock stared straight ahead.

Jim shifted in his seat. "Lemme guess, she didn't think it was that big a deal."

Spock tilted his head. "She referred to it as an 'incident'. I found myself highly displeased."

"She pissed you off," Jim rephrased. "Spock, she wasn't concerned when it happened. What made you think she would be now?"

"The Lady Kirk is your mother. Her loyalties should have been to her child, not to a man whose questionable ethics repeatedly put her family in jeopardy." Spock's voice was low and rough.

Jim barked a harsh laugh and shook his head. "Spock, you've come a long way but you've got a hell of a long way to go before you figure out human women. To Mom, Don was a way out. She could stay off-planet as much as she wished, guilt-free, because there was someone responsible watching the children. She didn't even know he was abusing us until your trial a couple of years ago."

Spock's grip tightened on the controls. "What was so unpleasant about raising her children herself?"

Jim put a foot up on the dash. "I don't know what her issue was with Sam. But me? God, I was like a little living reminder of the one true love she had lost. I have Dad's eyes, I have his hair, I have his boyish charm and I have his daredevil attitude. I'm basically more George Junior than Sam is, and Sam is his namesake. It was like pouring lemon juice in her wounds to look at me day in and day out. I think I would have cut and run too."

Spock blinked and remained silent for a long time. Finally he forged ahead. "When my father lost my mother, he drew closer to me to remember her."

Jim leaned his head back. "You were both adults, Spock. The dynamics are completely different."

Spock slowed the vehicle as they entered the city limits. The GPS was flashing an icon for a destination six miles away on the main road. Spock reached over and unmuted the voice on the device. He clinched his teeth and tried to remember that regardless of her failures during Jim's childhood, the Lady Kirk had made an honest effort to be a mother since he and Jim had married.

And were Spock honest with himself, his father had not been a paragon of parental excellence for most of his childhood. He seemed aloof to his two sons, engaging with them only when necessary, usually when Spock's brother Sybok was in trouble for some reason or another. Yet Sarek had turned around at the last moment, becoming a caring, attentive father to his only remaining child, now an adult. Was it so unfathomable that the Lady Kirk could transform as well?

"_Left turn, 50 meters."_ The GPS changed to a close-up of their destination. Spock slowed the truck as far as he could without posing a danger to the other drivers. There was a rather large facility ahead with aircars streaming in and out. He inhaled slowly.

"Easy does it, babe. You'll be fine. Park as far away as you want, I can walk." Jim put his foot down and sat upright.

'As far away as you want' appeared to be almost three-quarters of a mile off. Jim got out and shook his head. Spock locked and armed the vehicle and waited for Jim. The two walked up the aisle in silence, and when they got closer to the mall they could hear Christmas songs being played on the loudspeakers. Spock took another deep breath and for a moment, Jim regretted making his mate do this.

They entered at a clothing store and cut through its center to get to the main part of the building. Jim paused and looked at a map display before motioning for Spock to follow him. They walked through the throngs of people to a large toy store.

"Here we go," Jim muttered. He went in and chose a random aisle to go down. He stopped a few times to look at different items before halting in front of a large display. A big, goofy grin appeared on his face. "Spock, will you take a look at this?"

Spock stood behind Jim and observed the flashing screen and bright boxes, but the item they displayed hadn't changed in 300 years.

"Rubik's Cubes." Spock reached out and picked a box up. "For which child were you imagining this? Is it not too rudimentary for all four boys?"

Jim picked another box up and turned it over. "Nah. Well, I don't know about Mark and Justin. They're almost too old. But David or Peter would actually be intrigued by this contraption."

Spock frowned. "Jim, I solved this in five minutes at the age of four."

Jim laughed. "Spock, they're human. They'll actually have to try to beat this." He continued down the aisle still holding his box. Spock looked at his and hesitated, then he followed behind carrying the package.

Next Jim wandered up the computer game aisle. He picked a few boxes up, looking at them carefully before shaking his head and putting them back. He found one that intrigued him and he held it out at arm's length to read the back. He despised wearing his glasses in public, so he usually went without.

Spock walked up behind him. "I brought the earlier game I was to test for David," he commented.

"Oh, cool. I say that should still be a gift for David. But what about this?" He passed the box over.

Spock read the back panel. "James, you _cannot_ be serious."

Jim turned around with the expression of an angel. "What?"

"This is the game version of the 'Saw' movie series. You know I will not allow him to view the cinematic version, why would you suggest a game of it?" Spock was baffled.

Jim snatched the box back and stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Nag. Can I have it?" he chirped.

Spock understood, from time to time, the human need to place one's face in one's palm and sigh. This was one of those times. He stared hard at his husband.

Jim whistled low. "Oookay. No 'Saw 1-2-3' for David. No 'Saw 1-2-3' for Jim. Message received and understood, Captain Spock."

Jim knew perfectly well that it annoyed his mate to be referred to by his title outside of work. What he didn't understand was that his shenanigans were coming dangerously close to going over the edge.

"If you require further assistance, I will be at the vehicle." Spock turned and walked away. Jim scampered after him, instantly apologetic.

"Babe, wait," Jim called. He risked grabbing Spock's arm, and Spock stopped. "I'm sorry, okay? Sometimes I go too far. Don't walk away. Please?"

Spock closed his eyes briefly. "There are very few days I do not have to carry my rank into my life. For the majority of the time I must be Captain Spock. I must be above reproach from every angle. I would appreciate time with my bondmate where I am simply Spock."

Jim rubbed his arm soothingly. "God, don't you think I get tired of being Captain Kirk? I mean, at first it was a wicked status symbol, but after a while it gets tiring. I'm sorry. I was out of line and it won't happen again. Now, please don't make me beg you to kiss and make up in public."

Spock felt a wave of love and sorrow through the bond and released a small sigh. This man had him completely wrapped around his little finger, and now he understood his mother when she had said the same about him as a child.

"How many more gifts are we required to purchase for the children?" Spock finally conceded.

Jim grinned at him. "Maybe one or two more for David and something for Mark and Justin." They walked back through the store.


	13. Chapter 13

Gifts finally purchased, the two exited the controlled chaos that was the shopping mall and got back in the vehicle. After the stress of shielding in teeming crowds, Spock was simply not up to driving home. Jim took the keys and also took a slightly more creative route back to the farm road. Spock did not comment, even when the vehicle's speed crept above 100. It had been said once and was being proven true: Spock knew how to pick his battles wisely.

They pulled up to the house and parked by the barn. Jim carried the presents and Spock walked ahead to scatter the curious future recipients. When his job was complete he waved his mate in and Jim whisked the gifts up to their room to be wrapped. The two remained in their bedroom even after the presents were stowed away carefully. Spock needed to meditate and Jim wanted to stay. He still felt guilty after the little scene in the toy store.

Spock surfaced after thirty minutes and stood to find his mate curled in a ball on the bed rocking himself.

"_Ashayam,_ what are you doing?"

Jim stopped rocking and raised his head. "I was trying to find a new way to meditate."

Spock frowned and tilted his head. "That one seems rather kinetic. Does it work?"

Jim shrugged and sat up fully. "I dunno. But it felt good."

Spock nodded slowly and was about to make a rather suggestive comment about other forms of kinetic meditation that would feel good when there was a knock at the door. Jim got up and answered it.

"Dad, will you settle an argument between me and my cousins?" David stood on the other side.

Jim stretched and sighed. "Okay, what are you bickering about this time?"

"Mark and Justin don't believe Mr. Spock can talk to the horses."

Spock turned around. "It would be highly unlikely that I could prove it regardless."

David grunted. "Can't you just come down and tell them? You're an adult, they'll believe you."

Jim shook his head and looked over at his partner, who wore an almost disappointed expression. "Not feeling up to spilling all the Vulcan secrets to the nephews?" Jim asked.

"That was supposed to be a secret between myself and my stepson." Spock went and sat on the bed.

"Well, considering he's a little kid who thinks the world of you, I think he can be forgiven for divulging top-secret information." Jim turned back to his son. "Tell them they'll have to believe you for now. Or not. This is a great example of what I was trying to tell you about the truth being stranger than fiction and people not believing you."

David huffed in frustration and took off back down the stairs. Jim shut the door and crawled up on the bed, draping himself around his mate.

"This just isn't our day, is it?" Jim burrowed his face into Spock's shoulder. "Wanna call it a day and go back to bed?"

Spock let his head drop to his chest for a moment. "Were we only able to, _t'hy'la_." He reached out to place his hand on Jim's head. "Jim, there is a rather serious discussion I believe we need to have."

Jim unwrapped himself and sat down beside his mate cautiously. "Um, okay. What's up?"

Spock took a moment to collect his thoughts before launching into the topic. "Jim, you are aware that David has asked twice now, once to us and once to his mother, to come live with us."

Jim shook his head. "I think he's pretty serious about it. I just didn't think you would be up for it."

Spock frowned. "I did not wish to remove David from his known environment. I was unaware of how unhappy he is with his current living arrangement. I would be in favor of the move if you were. I do not wish the child to suffer simply because I wished him to continue with his status quo."

Jim dropped his head down and sighed. "Spock, it ever-so-slightly terrifies the living crap out of me to think of him being with us constantly. Have you thought this through?" he exclaimed uneasily.

"What is there to 'think through'?"

Jim snorted. "Well, he'll be with us 24/7. We'll be responsible for feeding him, bathing him, getting his homework done, taking him to school … school!" He stopped suddenly. "School is a whole other can of worms. There are parent-teacher conferences and fairs to attend and kids who will want to come over and play at our house ..."

Spock folded his hands in his lap. "I am not opposed to any of those situations, Jim. We already feed him and help him with his grooming when he comes to visit. I believe I am capable of handling homework issues and school appointments. And I would not deny him the opportunity to have playmates over from school. How inflexible do you believe me to be?"

Jim slumped. "Well I already ask so much of you as it is. I didn't want to completely rob you of your sanctuary by adding yet another human to the mix, this one a kid."

Spock laid his hand on Jim's leg. "_Ashayam,_ you are my family. Both of you. You are not some distraction to be endured or experiment to be observed. You are my world. Please do not forget this."

There was a knock on the door and Jim sighed. "To be continued," he commented and answered the door.

Sam was grinning from ear-to-ear and dancing from one foot to the other. "I've found you and Spock's new song."

Jim rolled his eyes and looked back at his husband. "You want in on this?"

"I will admit to being curious." Spock got up and followed the other two to Sam's bedroom. Sam unplugged the headphones and pressed a button.

_I really do appreciate the fact you're sittin' here._

_Your voice sounds so wonderful but your face don't look too clear._

_So barmaid bring a pitcher, another round of brew._

_Honey why don't we get drunk and screw?_

_Why don't we get drunk and screw?_

_I just bought a waterbed, it's filled up for me and you._

_They say you are a snuff queen, honey I don't think that's true._

_So why don't we get drunk and screw?_

Spock listened, totally lost, while his husband bent over in explosive laughter.

Sam was laughing just as hard. "The beginning of the cruise, right? Before you got together?"

Jim dropped to one knee. "Oh my God, Sammy, where did you find this?"

Spock looked down at his prone mate. "I do not understand the humor."

That just made the two other men laugh all that much harder. Finally Jim staggered to his feet and put a hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock stared at the hand before looking at his mate.

"Okay," Jim gasped. "Back during our time on the _Enterprise_, when I first had this massive crush on you, I had this fantasy about you and me getting totally trashed and going at it." He began snickering again.

Spock drew his eyebrows in. "You wished for us to become intoxicated and copulate?"

Sam snickered this time and Jim tried valiantly to regain his control. "Uh, yeah. It doesn't sound as funny when you put it like that, but yeah. It's a human thing, Spock. Sometimes you go get drunk off your ass and have a random encounter with someone. I was hoping at the time it would be you."

"Then I believe it to be fortunate that we did not court one another for any length of time before we bonded, or our bonding may not have happened." Spock was still at a loss to understand why the song and its premise amused his husband so much.

Jim wiped away a tear and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Spock. It's probably never going to make sense to you." He turned to his brother. "Burn that song for me. I'll listen to it when everyone's gone. That is fucking hilarious, man. Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Jim walked back out and went downstairs. Spock stood with Sam, and after a moment turned to him.

"Dr. Kirk, may I ask a personal query?"

"Shoot." Sam sat down at the computer again.

"Do you believe me to be inflexible in regards to human behaviors?" Spock looked at the door instead of making eye contact.

Sam scoffed. "I wouldn't say 'inflexible'. Maybe non-participatory, but not inflexible. Why, did Jimbo say something different?"

Spock shook his head. "No. He inferred I would be unhappy with my stepson living with us because they are human and I am not."

Sam locked his hands behind his head. "Spock, I've actually dealt with Vulcans before in my line of work and they're usually a lot less flexible about human quirks than you are. I think Jim forgets sometimes that while there's a cultural difference between the two of you, you're a lot more forgiving than he gives you credit for. Do you want me to have a chat with him, brother to brother?"

Spock looked down at his brother-in-law. "You may if you wish. You have answered my question." He nodded at Sam and walked back downstairs.

Winona was rounding the kids up for 'horse time' as she put it. All four of Winona's horses were gentle enough for kids, and patient enough for new riders. David got Thunder, because the two had ridden together enough. Justin got Broadsides, who was a dark colored horse with a soft spirit. Mark rode Mercury, who was Thunder's issue. Peter was placed with Buttercup, who was named after an old movie character Winona loved. The foursome trotted their horses out into the field. Aurelan watched protectively while Spock stood to one side, observing.

Jim came out, munching on an apple. "What's up?" he called to the crowd.

"Just having the kids take a ride. It was your son's idea." Winona called over her shoulder.

"Hey Dad, can we feed the horses apples?" David walked Thunder over to the fence. Thunder's attention was indeed held by the fruit in Jim's hand.

Jim moved his hand behind his back. "Ask your grandma. They're her horses."

"It's fine, honey. I'll send your dad back in for them." Winona looked at her son pointedly and he turned around and trudged back in to the house.

"Mom!" cried Peter suddenly, and the adults rushed the fence to see what had frightened him so. Peter's horse was urinating, but it had decided to squat slightly to do so.

Aurelan laughed in relief. "Hold on, mister, or you'll fall into horse pee!"

After a half hour Justin walked his horse over to the barn. "Can I get down, Grandmother?" Winona came and helped him dismount.

"Me too," Mark commented, following his brother's lead. They got off and investigated the barn. "Hey, can we go up here?" Mark called to his grandmother, pointing to the ladder.

"I don't think so," remarked Aurelan. "Your uncle had no business being up there, and you're not climbing up there now."

"Mother has spoken," Winona told the boys.

Jim came out with Sam, both holding two apples each. The kids wandered over to feed the treat to their horses.

Sam elbowed his brother. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Jim shrugged. "I know that tone of voice. I'm gonna get lectured about something."

"Heed your big brother for a second and come here." Sam led them over to the side of the house, away from the others. "I need you to lay off your hubby."

"What about?" Jim asked, wounded.

Sam bit his lip. "Spock isn't human. Not fully, at least. He was raised as a Vulcan, and thinks of himself as a Vulcan. He's made enough concessions to be with you. I think it's time you made a couple of your own."

"Such as?"

"Such as stop acting like he disapproves of every action you and David take because you're human. He gives you two more leeway than you realize. He doesn't exactly join in the reindeer games, but he lets you do as you please. That's a huge freaking allowance coming from a Vulcan."

Jim turned his face back to the barnyard, and watched Spock talking to David. Spock's hands were behind his back but he was relaxed. He looked comfortable.

"And stop trying to protect him from the taint of human contact," Sam continued. "The man's been around crowds of humans most of his adult life. He knows how to take care of himself. He doesn't have to be kept in a bubble away from society."

"I take it you've discussed this with him?" Jim griped.

Sam put his hands behind his back. "Nope, this is just plain ol' scientific observation at work. Me and Spock, we're scientists. We observe the world for a living. Makes us just a little sharper about behaviors and patterns. Spock's just too smitten to point this stuff out to you. He'd cut out his own tongue before he'd criticize you."

Jim flushed and nodded. "I know. So let me ask my genius big brother for advice. Taking David on permanently. Yea or nay?"

Sam waved his hands in front of himself. "Nuh-uh. I'm not making that decision for you. That's for you and your spouse to decide."

Jim grunted. "Yeah, I know what decision I want to make. I just can't get a definite yes or no out of Spock."

Sam gestured to the barnyard. "Watch him sometime, Jim. _Observe_ him. Let his behavior speak for itself." Then he smacked Jim on the shoulder and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim stood there, wanting to be defiant and not return to the family gathering. But then he decided to follow his brother's advice, so he stood and watched his husband.

Spock stood to one side while his stepson ran around the yard playing games with his cousins. The four boys would occasionally stop and begin to bicker and Spock would head over and speak to the group. The four would look up earnestly and nod in agreement and go back to their play. Sam came up and spoke to Spock for a moment and began to laugh. Spock turned and looked at Jim and gave that half-smile he would only show his husband. Jim smiled back.

_I will hold the balance if you can't look down,_ Spock sent to his mate.

Jim swallowed and nodded. _I know babe. I remember._ Spock was quoting their wedding song. Spock had been so attentive lately. Jim found himself somewhat at a loss and growing suspicious of his partner. But it was Christmas and he had his whole family to love. No time for suspicion.

The adults heard an aircar approaching and looked over. Jim came down from the house to to the front yard. As soon as he saw the color maroon his stomach clinched. It was Carol. She parked by the barn and got out. David stopped running around and stared at her, and the other three Kirk boys retreated to their mother's presence warily.

Carol stood and looked at the huddled groups and frowned even more severely. Then she walked up to her son.

"Hey baby boy, did you miss me?" she purred. David shrugged silently and she returned the gesture. "I guess having your cousins around has kept most of your attention. Oh, I saw Brittany at the store and she asked about you," Carol told her son cheerfully.

David blushed hard and Mark began to snicker. "David's got a _girl_friend!" he teased his cousin.

"Margarie is Mark's girlfriend back home," Justin called to the younger cousin helpfully.

"Margarie and Mark, sittin' in a tree," Peter began in sing-song and Mark shoved him.

"Hey, no pushing," Aurelan told her sons.

"Jim, may I speak with you privately?" Carol called out.

Jim hesitated and Spock stepped forward. "You may speak to us both if you so desire."

"No, just Jim," Carol specified.

"I do not believe you comprehend my statement properly. You may speak to my bondmate and myself together, or not at all. Certainly not separately."

"This involves our child, Mr. Spock, and it's none of your business." Carol folded her arms across her chest.

"David is my stepson, and according to court records I am just as responsible for him during his visits as is his father. There is nothing you would need to discuss with Jim that does not affect me equally." Spock stood his ground.

Aurelan stepped forward from the group of boys. "Ms. Marcus, we haven't spoken. I'm Aurelan, Jim's sister-in-law. I understand you're in a difficult place but as a spouse I can see where Spock's coming from. If someone needed to talk to George about our boys I'd prefer they spoke to me as well."

"You're missing a fundamental difference, Aurelan," Carol shot back. "You are their parent. Mr. Spock is nothing to David."

There was a collective inhalation and the barnyard froze. David's face scrunched up and he sputtered.

"Mr. Spock is more to me than you know!" David yelled hoarsely. "I love him and I wish I could be with him always! Why are you always so mean to him? He's done nothing to you!"

Jim walked over and knelt in front of his son. "Hey, take a deep breath buddy. Calm down. She's not going to take us away from you. We're right here." He looked up at his ex. "You know, it seems he only gets this upset when you start pulling him away. Doesn't that tell you something, Carol?"

Carol pursed her lips and flipped her long hair off her shoulder. "Get Mr. Spock. If you have to have your security blanket to talk to me, bring it. I don't care. But we're going to talk."

Jim nudged his son back towards his aunt. "Go stay with Aunt Aure. Tell her to take you and your cousins in the house for a while." David turned to comply and, holding Aurelan's hand, walked away. Spock came up to Jim and the two stood instinctively shoulder to shoulder as if they were on the bridge of their ship again.

"Speak." Jim's voice was hard.

Carol found herself somewhat intimidated by the men's impressive presence and cleared her throat reflexively. "I want David to pick a home and stay in it from now on," she started menacingly.

Jim folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Poor timing, Carol. David's already asking to come live with us full-time. I was going to be polite and just stick to the original custody agreement but if you push me, I'll go with his plan."

Carol gritted her teeth and glared at her ex. "Are you daft? Do you really think I'd let him come live with the likes of you two permanently? You want threats, Jim, here's a threat for you. How about I explain to the child why I dislike you two so much? In detail?"

Jim leaned back. "That would constitute some form of child abuse, I'm sure. Carol, what is your big deal? I'm as pleasant as I can be about you to David. Would it really be such an imposition to keep your opinions about us to yourself?"

"Ms. Marcus," Spock joined in, "your current arrangement is more beneficial to you than to your ex-partner. Why do you want to rework it now?"

"I hated you less when you were an abstract concept," Carol muttered to the Vulcan.

Jim shook his head. "Well Spock is very real, and isn't going away. Nor is David's wish to live with us. I'll offer it again: we can stay with the old arrangement and call it a day. I don't want you to lose him completely."

"You're turning my boy against me," she protested.

"Quite the opposite, Ms. Marcus," Spock replied serenely. "Jim supports your son's involvement in your life and your world. He has done everything in his power to maintain peace between the two of you. Jim offered to return to Riverside for the holiday for _your_ benefit, not his."

Carol's breath caught in her throat and she turned her head. "Why does he love you more than me?" She huffed out a breath. "He loves _Spock_ more than he loves me."

Jim shook his head. "He doesn't love us more. He just feels closer to us right now. What if he comes and lives with us and after a year or two he wants to come back? He's a kid, Carol. Things are so transitory for him right now. You've got to roll with the punches. You know, someday he's going to hit an age where his dad's the most embarrassing person in the world and he'll want nothing to do with me. I dread that day, but I can accept it."

Jim took a step closer and lowered his voice. "Carol, you were always one for the melodrama. It's okay," he assured her, "because I know I'm just as bad. It's probably why we didn't work out. But we've got to band together for the next eleven years and work together or the only one who's going to suffer is David."

She glanced at her ex. Finally she caved. "I'm going to have a talk with David. If he still wants to come live with you I'm going to say yes. Is that okay with you?"

Jim looked back at Spock. _Is it okay, t'hy'la?_

_I support it fully,_ Spock told him.

"You know, that's really creepy to the rest of us when you do that," Carol informed him. "Just go silent and hold a separate conversation in your heads."

Jim turned back around. "I'm sorry, I forgot. That was my fault. I asked Spock if it was okay, and he said he supports it fully. Yes, Carol, if he wants to come live with us that's fine with us. We'll move him after school's out."

Carol turned halfway and stopped to look over her shoulder. "I'll stay away until after Christmas. Call me and I'll take you back to Iowa City when you're ready." She walked back to her car and got in it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim watched her turn the aircar around and leave. He stared at the retreating vehicle until his eyes watered, although if it was from the cold air or his volatile emotions he couldn't tell.

"_T'hy'la_," Spock murmured. "Come inside."

The kids had helped set the table for dinner and were sitting in the living room when the men came back in. Sam approached his little brother and nodded his head toward the door.

"She gone?"

"Yeah." Jim glanced over his shoulder. "It's over. And unless she changes her mind, it's over for good. She's leaving David with me for the break. I think we've reached an understanding."

Sam dropped a hand on his shoulder. "You're growing up, Jimmy. I'm proud of you. Come on, Mom made vegetarian lasagna." The brothers went in and sat down.

For the first time, the entire Kirk family was seated at one table. Sam and Aurelan, Jim and Spock, David, Peter, Mark, Justin, and Winona. Winona looked around and sighed in contentment. It was going to be a great holiday.

"Hey Uncle Spock, did you take Uncle Jim's name when you got married or did he take yours?" Mark asked.

"Take his name?" Spock repeated slowly.

"Neither," Jim replied for his confused husband. "Unless we're at a Vulcan function we each go by our own names."

"And then?" Justin asked.

Spock raised his head and uttered a long phrase in Vuhlkansu. "It means James Kirk husband of – " another weird sputter " – Spock. It is his designation in my clan."

"We need to have a name for Uncle Spock," Peter stated firmly.

"Like a last name? I thought Spock _was_ his last name," Justin commented.

Spock spoke again, something that sounded like a cat sneezing while its tail was caught in a rocker. The kids giggled.

"That is my last name," Spock explained.

"How do you spell that?" Sam questioned.

"I know how it's written in Vulcan script, I don't have the first clue how you'd spell it out in Standard," Jim told his brother.

"Spock Kirk sounds stupid anyway," Mark told them.

"They refer to their family as the Spock-Kirk household," Winona told her grandsons.

Justin leaned over his plate. "Are you going to adopt David?" he asked Spock.

The table fell silent. Spock blinked at his nephew. "I cannot adopt David legally. Both his parents remain lawfully involved in his life." Spock looked over at his stepson. "However, should David wish it, he can be included in my clan, as is his right as my bondmate's son."

The three boys looked at David. "Hey, that's cool!" Mark exclaimed. "You get to be a Vulcan citizen!"

"Are you a Vulcan citizen Uncle Jim?" Peter asked.

Jim nodded and swallowed his mouthful. "I'm a dual-citizen. But I've never had to claim it."

"Why aren't we dual-citizens?" Peter asked his dad.

Sam shrugged. "We don't claim Denevan citizenship. We're residents, but we're still Terran citizens."

"What about us?" Mark asked, gesturing between himself and his birth brother.

Aurelan dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "You were born Terran citizens, and your parents never applied for your Denevan citizenship."

"I miss Mom and Dad," Justin sighed. The table went silent again. Mark and Justin's parents had been killed five years earlier in an industrial accident.

"You will always miss them," Spock commented finally, shocking everyone. "I miss my mother, especially during the winter holidays. However, I know when I think of her it is a way of keeping her alive in spirit."

"Are we wrong if we think of Aurelan and George as our parents?" Mark asked Spock slowly. Aurelan and Sam linked their hands and waited to hear their brother-in-law's wisdom.

Spock took a drink of water and set the glass down carefully. Then he raised his eyes. "I have come to the Lady Kirk many times since I married your uncle to help me in place of my mother. In many ways, the Lady Kirk_ is_ a mother to me. I care for her very deeply. However, she will never fully take my mother's place and she would never attempt to do so. I am thankful it is so. I believe you may refer to the Kirks as your parents without dishonoring your birth parents' memories. There is no shame in doing so."

Mark locked eyes with his brother and then smiled up at Aurelan and Sam. "Then Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Justin added.

"We love you guys. Welcome to the family," Sam replied softly.

After dinner Jim went out on the porch again, and Spock came to sit beside him silently. Something was definitely on Jim's mind, but he wouldn't speak. Finally Spock broke the silence.

"You are thinking of your father," Spock began quietly.

Jim grunted and looked over. "Did you look through the bond or am I that freaking obvious?"

"I did not search through the bond," Spock admitted.

Jim put his feet up on the railing and pushed the rocker back. "I just get to thinking sometimes, you know? Is he proud of me, wherever he is out there?"

Spock rocked back slowly. "I occasionally wonder if my mother would have approved of the decisions I have made in my life since she has been gone."

"What'd you decide?" Jim asked.

Spock tilted his head. "I have decided it is illogical to question any further. I have done what I believed to be right and … to borrow your mother's phrase, 'there is no use crying over spilled milk'."

Jim breathed out sharply in silent laughter and crossed his ankles. "You and me, buddy. We're two totally screwed up peas in a pod."

"If I must be in a seedpod with anyone, I would prefer it be you," Spock replied seriously.

"I love you."

"And I you, _ashayam_." Spock stood finally. "I must return indoors. Do not stay out unnecessarily late."

Jim sat outside for another twenty minutes, until his fingers were numb and his cheeks burned from the cold. Then he went inside and joined his family.

He put his son to bed at nine, which was a whole hour later than David was expecting, and sat up talking with the others until Sam and his family left for the hotel. Then he kissed his mom good night and climbed the stairs to his room. He checked on David before going to bed himself. He didn't have any nightmares that night. In fact, he had pleasant dreams of a shadowy figure who called himself George Samuel Kirk Senior telling him he was proud of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Spock woke up and untangled himself from Jim carefully before getting up and getting ready for the day. He took a run down the main road for a couple of miles and then came back and showered before going downstairs. The only one up at that hour was Winona.

"Hey sweetie. I was just thinking about you." Winona was holding a picture frame in her hand and Spock came over to see it. It was the picture Mr. Scott had taken at the second wedding ceremony on New Vulcan. She trailed her fingers across the display lightly. "You two look so happy here," she sighed.

"I believe Jim was happy that day," Spock commented.

"Oh, and you weren't?" Winona laughed.

"You know my reaction to that day," Spock told her with a small smile.

"So Operation Surprise is still a go?"

Spock tilted his head. "Operation Surprise?"

Winona tapped the third finger on her left hand and Spock raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked quietly.

Spock thought about it for a moment, then lowered his voice. "I plan to complete the mission at one minute after midnight on the 26th. I will have him remain awake Christmas night."

Winona nodded and then her face froze as she heard footsteps on the stairs. However, they were attached to a seven year old.

"Hey guys. What are you whispering about?" David asked inaudibly.

Spock motioned his stepson closer and leaned in. "I have taken your advice for a present for your father."

David sucked in a breath and then covered his mouth to keep himself silent. He lowered his hand and said, "Can I see?"

"Come with me," Winona told her grandson. The three went in Winona's bedroom and she opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out two small boxes. She opened one and held it down to David's level. He looked at the ring with big eyes.

"Wow. What's the thing on it?" David questioned his stepfather.

"It is an ankh. It is an ancient symbol for life." Spock looked at the ring with quiet excitement.

David cautiously wrapped his arms around his stepfather. "I'm so happy for you." He let go quickly.

"Hey, where is everyone?" a curious voice called from the kitchen. Winona put the rings away and shut the drawer before walking out with everyone.

"We're right here, darling." Winona walked in and turned on the coffeemaker.

"What were you doing in Mom's room?" Jim asked Spock. David made a zipping motion to his mouth and grinned and Spock nodded to his stepson. "It's a secret?" Jim asked.

"You will discover soon enough," Spock told his mate.

"Fine, be cryptic and stuff," Jim replied. He waited for the coffee to finish and leaned against counter. His son came up and copied his motion.

"Can I drink coffee too?" David requested.

Jim laughed. "You wouldn't like it," he told his young son. Jim poured his cup and handed it to David. "Try it." David sipped at the hot liquid and wrinkled his nose. "Told ya," Jim snickered.

"It's bitter," David complained. "Why do you drink it?"

Jim paused and looked in the cup. "Jeez. I don't know. I don't remember when I started drinking it."

"Perhaps it was a bonding experience between yourself and the doctor," Spock commented.

"Yeah," Jim grinned, "Bones does drink a lot of coffee."

"Hey, can we call Uncle Bones?" David chirped.

Jim walked over to the comm station. "Sure." He motioned for his son to join him and dialed the number.

"What?" the grumpy man snapped.

"Uncle Bones!" David cheered, and McCoy smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Merry Christmas. Joanna, it's Uncle Jim and David," McCoy called.

A young girl stuck her head in the camera range. "Hey David. Hi Uncle Jim."

"Merry Christmas, Joanna. How are things?" Jim asked politely.

"Well, for the third year in a row, Mom has a new boyfriend I have to be nice to. Daddy says he's a twit," Joanna repeated.

"Jo-Jo," McCoy warned his daughter. "We don't say things like that in public."

"This isn't public, it's Uncle Jim," she informed her father. "Hey David, how are you doing?"

David shrugged. "We came back to Riverside so we could be with Gramma, and my Uncle Sam and his family are here."

"Well at least you have cousins to play with," Joanna griped. "It's just me and Daddy here."

McCoy cleared his throat. "She's being dramatic, Jim. There are a couple of girls in my neighborhood for her to play with. Jo-Jo, would you like to live on an isolated farm like where David is?"

The girl shrugged. "Are your parents behaving?" she asked David.

David looked at his father and back to the screen. "They fought a little but they're alright now."

McCoy raised his eyebrows. "You're extending the olive branch to your ex?" he asked Jim.

"'Tis the season," Jim answered brightly. He looked between David and the image of Joanna. "The kids are getting so big. David's huge! He's four foot seven and weighs … what do weigh now?"

David shrugged and pointed backwards. "Mr. Spock says I'm a healthy weight."

"Speaking of the hobgoblin, how is he?" McCoy asked.

"He's excellent. Hey, we wanted to thank you for coming to his captaincy ceremony. He'd never put it this way, but it meant a lot to him, you know?" Jim pointed out.

"I explained to the doctor I was grateful for his attendance," Spock commented.

"He doesn't have to say it. I know," McCoy responded. "So you have the whole Kirk brood there? Mama must be pleased as punch."

"I am, Leonard. All my babies are home. I love it," Winona gushed from her seat at the table.

"Well we just wanted to call and harass you. You aren't on call this year are you?" Jim posed.

"No, I am not, thank God. I've got Joanna to myself and I'm off the rotation until December 26th. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, happy sixth anniversary you two." McCoy grinned.

"_Numero seis_," Jim held up his thumb. "Bet you didn't think we'd make it this long, huh Bones?"

"I lost my money when you tied the knot. I'm not stupid. I'm betting on forever for you two."

"Thanks, Bones. You have an awesome time with the princess and if you need us, we're at Mom's until the 27th. Love you, bro. Bye Joanna!" Jim called.

"Bye Uncle Bones, Bye Joanna," David called. They shut off the comm unit and Jim turned to face his son.

"I wonder what do you weigh now?" Jim pondered.

"My last doctor's appointment was when I was five," David told his father. "I haven't been weighed since then."

"Spock, pick him up," Jim instructed his partner. Spock came and lifted the child carefully straight up. "What does he weigh?"

Spock set David back down. "I would estimate fifty eight pounds," he informed Jim, who whistled.

"Is that fat Dad?" David questioned uncertainly.

"No!" Jim remarked. "It's just, you were so tiny a little while ago. My little boy is growing up too fast," he complained.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad," David began, "have you thought any more about me coming to live with you and Mr. Spock?"

Jim sat down at the table. "Well, I want you to think about it hard, David. You'd be leaving all your friends behind and you'd be visiting your Mom three times a year just like you come see me now."

David shrugged. "I'd rather live with you and Mr. Spock."

"Is there a reason you don't want to live with your mom anymore?" Jim asked politely.

"She's okay, but she makes me go to church and doesn't want me taking karate anymore and she talks bad about you when I bring you up." David frowned. "You at least go in your room with Mr. Spock to talk bad about Mom. You don't do it in front of me. You say nice things about her to me."

Jim flushed. "Well I shouldn't be saying anything ugly about her whatsoever. There are a lot of things your mom and I don't agree on, but she gave me you and I will always love her for that."

"It's hard to be nice to someone who's ugly to you," David remarked wisely. "I guess that's why I want to be with you more. You try at least," he finished sadly.

Jim opened his arms. "Come here, booger." David came over and Jim hugged him tightly. "If it'll make you happy then it'll make me happy. Mr. Spock, David's coming to live with us."

"Very well," Spock replied. "He is certainly welcome."

The afternoon passed quietly and just before dinner Sam showed up with the family. The kids played out in the front yard while the adults set the table.

When they all sat down, Mark looked at his parents. "How did you and Mom meet?" he asked Sam.

Sam took his wife's hand. "Well, I went to the University of Virginia to study molecular biology and got a student internship on Alpha Centauri, where there was beautiful woman on a pharmacology route with her father. We traded information and found out we were both from Earth and would be back in two weeks. We met up for dinner and it was love at first sight."

The boys shifted in their seats and David looked over at his dad. "I saw your wedding video but how did you and Mr. Spock meet?"

Jim blushed and looked over at his mate. "Well, we met when he tried to get me kicked out of the Academy," he began.

"James, tell the whole story," Spock admonished him.

"I _creatively_ rewrote his test and he didn't appreciate my efforts," Jim tried.

"You cheated."

"That too," Jim admitted finally. "And then we worked together for a while and one thing led to another and then he asked me to come home with him for winter break and I did and we got married." He finished his spiel quickly.

"So you fell in love at work?" Justin asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"It was a starship," Aurelan told her oldest. "Imagine living with the same 400 people day in and day out. That your Uncle Jim married a coworker doesn't surprise me at all. That it was _Mr. Spock_ does." She chuckled.

"Why?" David asked innocently.

Aurelan sipped her drink and shook her head. "Well, the two of them are very different beings, David. Your dad is loud, and brash, and egotistical …."

"_Please_ go on," Jim teased her.

"And Mr. Spock is quiet, and considerate, and …." She trailed off. "Well actually they're both really egotistical but Mr. Spock is more polite about it," she laughed.

"I believe I may have just been insulted," Spock murmured. The adults laughed.

"Tell us about Grandpa," Peter asked his grandmother.

Winona smiled at the boys. "Well, your grandfather and I met when we were very young and just in Starfleet," she began. "We fell in love and got married very quickly, and your grandfather was the First Officer of our ship."

"Like Uncle Spock was Uncle Jim's First Officer?" Peter chimed in again.

"Yes." Winona sighed. "He loved George Junior very much and he couldn't wait to get back to him. And he was very excited to meet Jim. He loved you both so much," she ended. Then she smiled broadly. "And he's never far away when my boys and their families are home."

Sam picked up his mom's hand and kissed it. "Love you, Mom."

Dinner went smoothly and the kids played afterward until Sam and Aurelan rounded up their boys and headed back to the hotel. David got ready for bed and kissed his grandmother and father good night. He climbed the stairs to his room.

"This feels really good," Jim sighed from the sofa. Spock was seated beside him working on a project he had brought. Winona was curled up in a chair reading her book.

Winona looked up. "It does feel right, doesn't it?"

"I can understand now the power of having family gather for a purpose," Spock remarked. "I disliked clan gatherings as a child because I was put under such scrutiny. However, it is not that way with your family, Winona."

"Come as you are," Winona commented and Jim laughed suddenly. "What?" she asked her son.

"There's an ancient song on Sam's computer by that title," Jim explained. Spock shook his head and returned to his work. "Hey, I thought this wasn't going to be a working holiday," Jim complained.

"_T'hy'la_, asking me not to check my individual projects would be equal to me asking you not to follow your sports teams while you are on vacation."

"As long as you're having fun," Jim relented.

Winona went to bed at ten, and Jim and Spock sat up until midnight. When they went to bed Jim snuggled down beside his husband and _hummed_.

"This is the best part," he sighed.

"Agreed," Spock breathed. "Good night, Jim."

"Good night, love."


	19. Chapter 19

Spock woke up to find his mate plastered against him, drooling on his shoulder. He slid sideways and caught Jim's head with the pillow, then tucked the blankets back around his husband. He got dressed as warmly as he could and went for his run.

Spock observed the farm land as he went by, now barren, waiting for spring and the next season's plantings. He thought back to when his father had told him about the farms on Vulcan. There were now farms on New Vulcan, but they would never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

His higher mind returned for a moment to an equation he was working on for one project and he solved the principle variant problem easily. Tucking that problem away, he considered for a moment his family. Particularly his stepson.

David brought Spock more joy than the child would ever know. Spock struggled with how to let David know that he cared for him and desired his presence, but he kept trying. Whether it was listening to the boy describe his computer game adventures or encouraging him when he faced difficult tasks in school, Spock tried to be there for his stepson.

Spock slowed to a jog and came up the barnyard to the front porch. Jim was sitting outside, watching the sun rise.

"So you still insist that running in the cold and the dark is preferable to running in daylight and warmth?" Jim called as he approached.

"This is the fourth day you have not run whatsoever," Spock pointed out. Jim's mature response was to stick his tongue out at his mate. "Has our son awoken yet?" Spock asked.

Jim paused and looked at his husband with a soft smile on his face and suspicious moisture in his eyes. He took in a breath and then it out shakily. Spock walked up the stairs slowly.

"_T'hy'la_?" Spock began.

"You called him 'our son'," Jim whispered.

"I apologize if I offended you, _ashayam_," Spock responded quickly.

"No, baby, no," Jim exclaimed. "It was perfect. It was the best Christmas present you could have gotten me," he insisted. He stood up and pulled the other man into his arms. "I love you so much."

Spock flushed, and not from the cold. "I care for you as well, Jim."

The front door opened and a little sleepy head poked out. "Can you guys _not_ make out on the front porch?" David pleaded.

Spock pulled away and Jim pouted. "You realize when you come live with us you're going to have to see us hug and kiss on occasion, right?" Jim posed.

"You're my parents. That's gross," David proclaimed. He shut the door and Jim laughed.

Spock paused and Jim looked back. "What?"

"I referred to him as my son, and he referred to me as his parent."

Jim grinned at his partner. "Merry Christmas, Spock."

Jim and Spock spent the morning in their room, wrapping presents. Jim had to be watched during the process because he wanted to take the presents out and play with them first. _Just to be safe,_ he insisted. Spock would pluck the tempting toy out of Jim's hand and wrap it himself. When they were done Jim stuck a bow on Spock's chest and proclaimed him to be his personal present to himself and that he was going to be unwrapped at midnight on Christmas Eve. Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't correct him.

Jim went for a ride on Thunder after lunch. Spock stood at the barn and watched. His eyes were on his husband but his mind was on two small boxes in Winona's room. The more he considered it, the more proper it felt. Winona had said Jim would love getting the rings for their anniversary, and Spock tended to agree. Out in the field Jim made a rather sharp turn and Spock tensed.

"Jim, could we please not repeat the incident where you broke your leg two years ago?" Spock pleaded.

Jim slowed the horse and leaned forward to stroke its neck. "If I hadn't gotten my foot caught in the stirrup the leg wouldn't have broken. And besides, we got to see Bones that year, remember?"

"Had I needed to see the doctor again, I would have preferred it not be in the emergency ward of a hospital," protested the Vulcan.

"Bones in his natural habitat," Jim chuckled. "Maybe we should go to Atlanta next year for Christmas."

Spock nodded. "I am certain David would enjoy spending time with his pseudo-cousin."

"What's a pseudo-cousin?" David asked from behind his stepfather and Spock turned around.

"I refer to Ms. McCoy as your pseudo-cousin because there is, in fact, no relation between you. To imply there is would be false. Pseudo-cousin means 'false cousin'."

"Oh. So like Uncle Bones is really my pseudo-uncle and Brittany is my pseudo-girlfriend?" David liked this new word.

"Indeed."

"But you're not my pseudo-dad. You're my real dad. Well, I guess if I have to be exact you're my stepdad but I call you my dad." David blinked up at Spock.

Spock nodded. "That is your choice."

"You don't want me to?"

Jim walked the horse over to the fence. "He didn't say that, slugger. He was implying it's your decision to name him whatever you wish, outside of legalities. You have to call him your stepfather to the authorities but he can be your dad otherwise. That's your right."


	20. Chapter 20

Jim dismounted and walked the horse over to the barn. David and Spock followed and David went to help his father brush the horse down.

"Hey Dad, I just decided. It might be cool to grow up and get married someday." David rubbed the toe of his shoe in the dirt.

Jim ruffled his hair. "Well, booger, you've got quite a while to decide. I'd really prefer it if you were something like 30 when you get married."

When the horse was ready they fed him some carrots and said goodbye. The three walked up to the front porch, and Jim sat in one rocker with David on his lap and Spock sat in the other.

Winona stuck her head out of the door and gave a short whistle, and Jim swung his head around dramatically.

"Kiddo, I need two gallons of milk and whatever treats you think the boys would like for after dinner. Will you go to the market in town for me?" Winona asked.

"Sure." Jim lifted David up and off his lap and turned him around. "You coming too, dude?"

"Yeah. Let's all go." David went down to the truck and climbed in the back. Jim retrieved the key and went down as well, with Spock following. They drove off slowly. Jim was a regular speedster when it was just him and Spock in the truck, but put his son in the back and he drove relatively normally. Spock was impressed.

They pulled in the supermarket slowly and Jim whistled. "Jeez, you'd think everyone in Riverside was here," he remarked. He found a parking spot and pulled in. David leapt out the back and Jim was out of the truck in an instant to grab his son's hand.

"_D-a-a-d_," David whined.

"No. There are too many cars and nobody's paying attention. You have to hold my hand."

"I'm seven years old now, you know," David growled. "I can walk in a parking lot by myself."

"Nuh-uh. Not on my watch. Don't make me leave you in the truck with Mr. Spock." Jim pulled his son tighter.

"Dad, I actually _live_ here. People know me and they're going to make fun of me."

Jim scoffed and looked back to make sure Spock was following behind. "Then you'll love it in balmy San Francisco, where nobody knows anybody and you're on your own. Except for the fact that you're Captain Kirk and Captain Spock's kid and you'll be watched like a hawk until you turn eighteen and run away."

Then went in the store and Jim made the parental decision to let go of his son while they were inside. David immediately moved away from him and wiped his hand on his jeans leg as if his father spread germs by touching him. Spock moved up beside his husband.

"Okay, milk's that way and candy's in aisle twelve, unless you want to get them cupcakes," Jim rattled on mindlessly. Spock's attention was scattered by the sheer number of people in such a tiny place. Spock tightened his shields and placed his hands behind his back.

"DAD!" came a shout and instantly both Jim and Spock's heads snapped around to where David had been standing. He was now at the end of the next aisle holding a box of something. He stared at his parents as if they had grown third heads.

"I guess I have to specify," David told them as the two walked up to him. "I think I understand Bridget's dilemma between her moms. Dad … _you_," he pointed to Jim, "can I get this?"

Jim was still gaping at his son and Spock took the box from David's hand. "I fail to see the nutritional benefit of this product." Spock put it back on the shelf.

"That's one 'no'," David picked it back up and held it out to Jim again. "Dad, pick your jaw up and say yes or no. Preferably yes."

Jim blinked and shut his mouth. "What your father said. No." He put the product back a second time.

David pouted for a split second but his melancholy was overpowered by his new train of thought. Dad and Father. That worked. He grinned and skipped up beside his dad and took his hand.

"You're mighty chipper for a small boy denied his marshmallow treats," Jim observed.

"That's okay. I'll survive. What are we getting for Gramma?" David swung their joined hands back and forth.

"I figured chocolates," Jim replied, and he felt a twitch through the bond. "Oh, sorry, Spock."

"What?" David asked, looking over at his stepfather.

"Mr. Spock can't eat chocolate."

"Is he allergic?"

Jim grinned evilly for a second. "You could say that much."

David frowned at his dad. "What's so funny about Father being allergic to chocolate?"

_Father?_ Jim poked his husband through the bond.

_It was not my suggestion,_ Spock sent back with some amusement.

"Dad," David grunted. "What's so funny about Father being allergic to chocolate?"

"I am not allergic," Spock finally conceded.

David sighed. "Is this one of those things I have to be older to know?"

Jim let go of David's hand as they turned into the candy aisle. "No, kid, we'll tell you as soon as we're not in the middle of the store."

David's eyes lit up. "It's a secret?"

"Yes. Big, super-duper tip top secret. But we'll let you in on it if you'll swear to never repeat it to another living soul."

"What about Mickey?" David posed as he picked up a bag of chocolate pieces and showed it to his dad.

Jim glanced at the bag and put it in the basket. "Who's Mickey?"

"He's a mouse, _duh_," David commented.

Jim grabbed another bag of chocolates and looked at it before looking up in confusion. "Wait, did you get another pet or are you talking about the historical figure?"

There was a giggle. "He's my pet mouse, Dad."

"Oh." Jim threw his bag in as well. "In that case you can tell Mickey, but you have to swear him to secrecy as well."

The boy stared at the shelves. "What can we get for Father?" he asked.

Jim sighed and knelt down in front of his son. "Where did you get this new name for Mr. Spock?"

David scuffed his toe across the floor. "You called him my father first. I just liked the sound of it."

"So I'm Dad and he's Father?" Jim balanced himself on his fingertips. "I can dig that. Can you dig that, Father?" he teased his husband.

"Awesome."

David's jaw dropped and he burst into giggles. "You just said 'awesome'! That is so neat!"

Jim stood up and put his hands on his hips to stare at his mate. "Contact buzz?"

"Somewhat. Shielding around what you term to be 'holiday crowds' is wearing on me." Spock shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Jim nodded. "That's bad enough. Let's get you out of here." Jim grabbed another random bag of treats and threw them in the basket. "Move it, buster. We've got to get him out _now_."

David looked up at his stepfather, worried, and moved quickly to the dairy section. He grabbed a gallon of milk and carried it back to his dad. Jim got the other gallon and they made a bee line for the register. As soon as they were back to the truck Jim tossed the milk in the back with his son and got in. When everyone was in Jim took a deep breath.


	21. Chapter 21

"I am so sorry, babe, it completely slipped my mind. Are you okay?" He reached toward his mate.

Spock shied away from the touch but nodded. "I will be well, Jim. Do not worry unnecessarily."

When they were almost to the city limits, David poked his head forward. "So what's the big secret?"

"Hmmwha?" Jim had almost forgotten. "Oh, secret, _secret_," he repeated. He looked over to Spock. _You're okay with me telling him?_ he asked.

_It will not concern me,_ Spock replied calmly.

Jim glanced in the rear-view. "Okay, you know how when humans drink alcohol they get drunk?"

David nodded. "But not right away," he reminded his dad.

"True. Not right away. Well, there's a chemical in chocolate that does the same thing to Vulcans." Jim looked over at his mate.

David looked at the shopping bag full of chocolates uncertainly. "So he can't have it at all?"

Jim shook his head. "He can have it. Same way as I can drink. Same difference."

"But you don't drink anymore," David pointed out to his dad.

"And he doesn't eat chocolate. Just because you _can_ do something doesn't mean you should." Jim laughed softly. "Parental zinger for the day," he commented to his husband.

They pulled up at the barnyard and David got out with the bag and one gallon of milk. Jim took the milk from him and shooed him inside. The two men carried the milk in themselves and found Winona standing in the kitchen with a huge bowl and mixing spoon.

"Oh, right on time, gentlemen, bring one of those over here." Winona gestured to the counter and set the bowl down.

"What are you up to, Mom?" Jim asked as he did what he was told.

"When's the last time you had cookies _fresh out of the oven, not replicated?_" Winona asked in sing-song.

David poked his head in the kitchen. "What kind of cookies?" he asked seriously.

"Chocolate chip and sugar cookies," Winona supplied. "Why?"

"Because there's entirely too much chocolate around this house," David groused. He headed back up the stairs to his room.

"Too much chocolate?" Winona echoed in confusion. "Jim, what is your boy going on about?"

Jim sighed and Spock walked in to the kitchen. "Your son informed _his_ son about the effects of chocolate on a Vulcan." He put the other gallon of milk in the refrigerator.

"Mmm-hmm. And speaking of which?" Winona asked pointedly. Her son-in-law was acting rather peculiar at the moment.

"No, Mom, he's just kinda frazzled from being around a bunch of touchy-feely people. Let him meditate and he'll be fine. Hon, you want to go do that?" Jim asked.

"Very well." Spock went up the stairs and Jim collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table.

Jim sat watching his mom as she stirred the ingredients to perfect consistency. She had insisted when he was a boy that cookies mixed by hand were made with love. It had been a long time since he had eaten homemade cookies.

"You told David about Spock and the chocolate cupcakes?" Winona finally inquired crossly.

Jim sat up immediately. "No. God no. I haven't even told Bones about that one. First off, it's cruel and I would never, _ever_, humiliate my husband like that. And second, he'd kill me if I did." He leaned back again. "No, I just explained the similarity between chocolate and alcohol when it comes to Vulcans."

Winona went back to beating the cookie mixture. "Well I'd rather he hear it from a reputable source than one of his little schoolmates. Do you know what they told him about Vulcans?" she demanded.

"There's no telling. What?" Jim covered his face with his hand.

"That when a Vulcan dies his bondmate dies at the same time." Winona snorted. "I told him that was a bunch of rubbish but he wanted to ask you. I even told him Sarek was still alive after Amanda."

"Y-e-e-a-a-h," Jim drawled slowly. "We've had that little tete-a-tete. It was one of the myriad of questions the little man dropped on me in San Fran."

Winona spooned the dough onto the cookie sheet. "Do you remember when you asked me The Big Question?"

Jim rocked his chair back on its back legs. "Mom, I asked you second."

"What?" Winona put the cookies in the oven and turned to face her son. "Who did you ask before me? Because you had a great many of the facts wrong, if I recall."

Jim laughed. "I asked your second husband, who was kind enough to give me his version of the story between beers."

Winona rinsed out the mixing bowl and washed the spoons for the next batch of cookies. "Well," she admitted, "I guess I earned that. How old were you when you asked him?"

"Six." Jim went silent for a long moment. Ten peaceful minutes passed, then Jim looked up again. "Hey, Mom," he began hesitantly. "Where is the old goat now?"

Winona leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. "Jimmy, I haven't seen or heard from Don since he walked out the door. And quite honestly I'm glad. Lord help me, after Spock's trial I thought about looking him up and giving him a piece of my mind. I couldn't believe he would do those things to two small boys."

"Sometimes I think you still don't believe me," Jim muttered.

"I can assist in that effort," came a deep voice, and Spock walked in the kitchen. "May I?" he asked his mother-in-law. He raised his hand to the side of her face.

"Oh. Um, okay," she relented. He touched his fingers to her face and she sucked in a breath. Then they went still. Over the four minute period of time they were in contact, Winona's face went from slack to angry to horrified. Big tears built in her eyes and spilled down her face. Then Spock released her and stepped away.

"He – that's – Jimmy!" Winona exclaimed in disgust. She looked between the men. "Spock, you mean to tell me that's from Jimmy's mind?"

"Yes. Those are the experiences he faced, and that is his view of the 'incidents' you refused to believe happened." Spock's voice was gravely. He stood protectively behind his mate; Jim reached up and Spock took his hand without even blinking.

Winona turned around and pulled out the cookies, setting them aside to cool. Then she began mixing the ingredients for the sugar cookies. She wouldn't make eye contact with either man. "Jim," she began harshly, "you should have told someone. I didn't love him _that_ much. Not more than you and Sammy."

"Mom, you said he was the first man you loved after Dad. You _married_ him. What were Sam and I supposed to think?" Jim squeezed his husband's hand.

Winona jabbed at the cookie mix violently. "You weren't supposed to think he meant more to me than you. If I had known …." She trailed off and wiped at her drying tears.

"Mom, we we all wrong, okay?" Jim got up and wrapped his arms around his mother. "I just needed you to believe me. I know I was a little shit most of the time but I would have never lied about something that big."

Spock turned around at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Jim," he began.

David walked in the kitchen. "What's wrong? Why is Gramma crying?"

Jim let go and approached his son, who flinched away. "It's okay. We were talking about someone who hurt us a long time ago, but he's not here anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Gramma cry." He knelt down in front of the boy.

"You're talking about Don?" David guessed bravely.

Spock turned to his stepson. "How are you aware of Mr. Barnett?"

David shrugged. "I've heard Dad mention him before. He sounds like he was really mean."

"He was. But it's all in the past now," Jim tried to smooth over. "Gramma's got all of us around and when there's this much love in a house something good is bound to happen." He stood up and hugged his partner, who froze at the contact. "Love love love," Jim cooed.


	22. Chapter 22

Spock extracted himself with infinite patience and sat at the table while Winona finished with the cookies and put them in the oven.

"Would you like a cookie, David?" Winona asked.

"Okay." David sat at the table too and started eating his treat. He took a bite and looked at his stepfather and wrinkled his nose. "That's just weird. _Chocolate?"_ He shook his head in amusement.

Jim leaned over his chair. "Has it sunk in yet that your stepfather – "

"Father," David corrected him.

"That your _father_ isn't human?"

"Meh. I knew he wasn't human when he talked to the horses. I'd rather him not be human, otherwise he's a few slices short of a full loaf." David finished his cookie. "Thanks, Gramma." He got up and ran back up the stairs.

Spock sat quietly, then mouthed the end of his stepson's remark to himself. Jim watched and laughed. "It means you're crazy," Jim supplied helpfully.

"I was aware of the implication," Spock replied curtly. "I was unaware of the fact that your son has acquired your speech patterns."

"_Mini-me_," Jim sang. "Oh come on, you think it's adorable, too. You've always wanted to know me as a kid, well now you have your shot!"

Spock frowned at his mate. "Knowing your offspring does not assist me in my quest to know my mate as he was in his youth." Spock paused. "I do not think."

"With the exception of David knowing his father, the two really are eerily similar." Winona ate a cookie. "Mmm, I'm better at this than I remembered."

Jim snagged a cookie and bit into it. He devoured the rest of it and reached for a second.

"Slow down, Jim-boy," Winona called. She moved the tray of cookies to another counter. She was putting them away when Jim coughed. "See, you'll choke if you eat too fast," she admonished her younger son without turning around. He coughed again and this time she laughed. "Get some milk, honey."

Spock glanced at his husband and was instantly on his feet. "Winona, he is not choking," he intoned, and turned and ran up the stairs. Winona turned around in confusion and saw her son's lips turning purple and swelling. Spock was back instantly with Jim's epinephrine. He hoisted his mate up, yanked down his pants, and put the device to his thigh. Then he dropped the used needle on the table and carried the limp man to the sofa.

"What happened? What did he eat?" Winona called, searching the kitchen frantically. "There isn't anything with nuts in here! I know better!"

Spock had melded with Jim and was trying to calm him down. _Breathe, t'hy'la. I have injected your medicine. Remain calm. I am here with you._ Jim faded out of consciousness and Spock released him fearfully.

* * *

Jim swam towards consciousness lazily, as if he were in a calm lake without a care in the world. He tried to open his eyes and felt two fingers touch the side of his face.

_Not yet, t'hy'la. Rest._

He sank back down under the warm water surrounding him.

* * *

The second time he tried to surface was rougher. This time he felt the water trying to enter his nose and mouth, and he began struggling feebly. Again there were fingers against his face and a very familiar voice in his mind.

_Gentle, ashayam. Do not fight the medication. Relax. I am here. Relax._

He released a breath and fell deeper into the swiftly flowing current sweeping him farther from home. He vowed that his next attempt would be successful.

* * *

The final time he came with a vengeance, determined to regain control.

Another familiar voice with a peculiar accent sounded above his head. "Let 'im wake up this time, Spock. He should be a'right now."

"Bones?" Jim croaked. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was in a strange room, obviously in the hospital. Spock was standing to one side of him and McCoy was on the other.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. How do you feel?" McCoy drawled.

Jim licked his lips. "I'm really thirsty." Spock handed him a cup of water with a straw and he drank gratefully. "What happened?"

McCoy blew out a breath. "How is it that you can remember the lyrics to ancient songs with no problem but the second I need to know what you did to yourself you have retrograde amnesia?"

"I can perform our wedding song by heart if you're testing my memory," Jim informed his friend.

"For the love of God, please no," McCoy answered promptly. "I just need to know what the hell you ingested to give yourself anaphylaxis originally."

Jim frowned. "The last thing I ate was a chocolate-chip cookie that my mom made."

"Nuts?" McCoy prompted.

"No. She knows better. What do you mean, 'originally'?" Jim tried to sit up.

Spock put his hand behind Jim's back and eased him up. "You have not previously utilized a home injection of epinephrine, have you?"

Jim had a sinking feeling. "No. Why?"

Spock flushed. "I injected you with the device and it failed to ease your distress."

"It doesn't work?" Jim gaped at his husband. "I'm immune to the freaking _allergy medicine?_"

"Not immune," McCoy interjected. "Maybe just a little resistant. I'm going to test it out and see if you can carry two of them at the same time or something."

A nurse walked in and handed McCoy a padd. He skimmed it and sighed in defeat.

"There was almond dust in your mom's cookie batter. Did she use a mix?" McCoy asked. Jim shrugged. "Well whichever brand she used, tell her to steer clear of it from now on. Spock, did you eat any of the cookies?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked affronted. "Really, Doctor."

"Yeah, I know, but you might have decided to indulge. I was going to tell you to brush your teeth but never mind." McCoy grinned at the other man.

"How long have I been out?" Jim looked around for a chronometer.

"Nineteen hours, six minutes, forty-three seconds." Spock was a perpetual time piece.

Jim struggled to get out of bed. "It's been a whole day? God, who's got David? Is he alright?"

Spock untangled his mate's feet and helped him stand. "Your mother has David and he is well. He was alarmed at your illness but once he was assured it was neither fatal nor contagious he calmed."

"Poor baby," Jim sighed. "Well, Bones, looks like I can still drag you out of Atlanta in the middle of the night. What can I say?" he continued. "It's a gift. And a curse."

McCoy lightly swatted his friend's arm. "Yeah, you scared the living bejeezus out of your significant other, freaked your mom out, and probably traumatized your kid. Way to go, _senor_."

"Well when you put it like _that_," Jim groused. "So can I leave Bones?"

"You know I've been here fifteen hours, but I can't test on an unconscious patient. I had to wait for you to wake. And I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

Jim waved a hand casually. "Yeah, whatever, can I leave or not?"

"No." McCoy shook his head. "I've got to test you to see what we can send you home with. I'm not letting you go willy-nilly with no backup in case this happens again. You just plop your precious booty back in that bed and enjoy the free TV."

Jim pouted and McCoy turned back around on the way out of the door. "And don't think Santa's little elf won't tell me if you try to leave. Oh, he'll drive you home, but he'll reveal all to me later."

"Traitor," Jim muttered to his husband, who frowned and assisted him back into bed.

Four hours later McCoy returned bearing a case and a grin. "Time to spring the condemned," he called.

Jim was up in an instant. "Thank you. What's that?"

"This," McCoy began, unzipping the case, "is your hypo. Pre-filled with the correct dose of medicine. Press this in your thigh if you have another episode." He turned to the Vulcan. "He'll be a little jittery until what we gave him here wears off. Don't let him drink too much soda or coffee for another day." He zipped the case shut and handed it off to Spock.

Jim looked around the room. "Great. Where are my clothes?" Spock exhaled slowly and Jim turned to him. "They cut them off and you forgot to bring me any clothes." It was definitely an accusation.

"Jim, I have not left your side since the ambulance brought you here. When would I have found time to retrieve your clothing?" Spock held his ground.

McCoy stepped forward. "How's a set of scrubs? Not the most fashionable ticket but it'll get you home. And that _is_ what matters most, correct? Being home with the hobgoblin?"

"I _guess_," Jim sighed moodily. McCoy went and got him a set of scrubs and Jim dressed hastily. He put a pair of booties on his feet and stalked out of the hospital room.


	23. Chapter 23

They took a cab home, and Jim paid fifty credits to the driver for him to ignore the posted speed limits. Spock closed his eyes and meditated to keep his sanity. The driver left them at the end of the driveway and Jim walked cautiously over the gravel in his stocking feet. When they got to the house Jim went up the stairs and opened the door to find his family sitting in the living room.

"Jim!" Sam was on his feet, followed by his wife. "Are you okay?" his brother asked him worriedly.

"Yeah," Jim scoffed. "Takes a little more than almond dust to keep James T. Kirk down."

"I _told_ you he went into ana-fillic-tic shock," Mark told his little brother.

"And I told you to stop scaring the little ones. Uncle Jim is fine, he just had to go get some medicine." Winona fussed at the boys.

"Dad," David began and ran up to hug him. "I was scared. Father wouldn't let me go to the hospital."

"The hospital is not a place for a healthy young man," Spock commented from the kitchen.

Jim reached down and stroked David's hair. "Your father may actually have a point there. No reason for you to be there anyway. All I did was sleep."

"Aren't they supposed to give you a shot when that happens?" Justin asked from the floor.

Jim sighed and walked around his son. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's all over, and if my mind is right, today's the 24th which means we hear the Christmas story tonight and then all the good little boys and girls have to go to bed early so Santa will come."

"What's the Christmas story?" Justin asked quietly.

Aurelan came and knelt down beside him. "You remember I told you about religion, and how each religion celebrates different events? Well, in Christianity, Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, their Savior. There's a book called the Bible that tells about his birth and your grandmother is going to read from it."

"Oh." Justin looked like that made little to no sense. "So what religion are you and Dad?"

Aurelan stared at her husband, at a loss for words. Sam looked at Jim, stricken. Jim looked over at Spock, who finally broke the silence as diplomatically as he could.

"Not everyone follows a religion. Many people follow a personal moral code that is not prescribed by an institution." Spock looked at his mate. _Was that generalized enough?_

_Excellent, Spock._ Jim came into the kitchen and the whole house froze.

"James Tiberius, don't you dare eat anything without showing it to Spock first!" Winona shouted.

"I'm getting a glass of milk, _jeez,_ way to freak out, Mom," Jim responded sarcastically. He yanked out the gallon of milk dramatically and showed it to the living room as if he were an assistant on a game show. "One gallon of milk, nut-free, guaranteed not to send me into anaphylaxis." He got a glass and poured some and put the gallon back. He sipped at the milk while glaring at his relations, who were watching him anxiously.

"Jim, you _did_ go into shock from a previously trusted food," Spock pointed out. "Perhaps their anxiety is overdone but it has been earned."

"Why were you in the hospital for an entire day anyway, Jim?" Sam asked.

Jim sat down at the kitchen table. "From what Bones tells me, I had a pretty severe reaction, and Spock wouldn't let the doctors near me at first. He wanted Bones. So then he let them treat me but kept putting me under until Bones got in from Atlanta and finally fixed me permanently."

"How did Uncle Spock 'put you under'?" Mark asked with wide eyes.

Jim opened his mouth and Spock shook his head. Jim shrugged. "He just wouldn't let me wake up," Jim clarified.

"Uncle Spock can control your mind with his," Justin told his younger brothers.

"Hey now," Aurelan objected. "He does not control people's minds. That would go against everything he believes in. He's a Vulcan, he's extremely peaceful."

"Not if you make him mad," Mark commented under his breath.

"What?" Sam stood in front of his middle son. "Say that out loud."

Mark looked up and blushed. "I _said_, not if you make him mad. Have you seen the thing from when he first met Uncle Jim? He punched him like he was a punching bag and tossed him around and then tried to choke him to death. It's on the Web, Dad, it's not a secret."

Spock looked down at the floor and Jim came up and touched his arm. "It's okay, hon. He's a kid, he doesn't mean anything by it." He turned his head to his nephew. "There's a huge story behind what little you saw on the Intergalactic Web and if you knew it, you wouldn't be so quick to judge him. Suffice to say, I earned that beat down, and there are no hard feelings."

"Was he mad at … _You Know Who_?" Peter asked softly.

"Who?" the other three boys chimed in.

"You can't say his name around Uncle Spock," Peter hissed.

"His name was Nero, and you are able to mention him in my presence. I will not allow his memory to control my life. His name was Nero, and he destroyed my planet and the majority of my people, and would have done the same to Earth had your Uncle Jim not stepped in and saved it." Spock took in a breath and Jim's grip tightened on his arm.

"I think it's time for a little story," Jim began. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and motioned for the kids to join around. The adults did as well, because it was a rare day when Jim or Spock would mention the _Narada_ crisis.

Jim leaned back. "My part of the story begins with meeting Spock. I was called into a hearing because I had cheated on the Kobayashi Maru, which is a test they give cadets at Starfleet Academy. They were just about to kick me out when they got an emergency call from Vulcan and they sent everyone out to space."

He took a breath. "I was going to have to stay on Earth, because I was grounded. But my best friend, Leonard McCoy, or Bones, brought me with him on the _Enterprise_. I heard part of a message to the crew and realized what was going on. The same people who killed my dad were attacking Vulcan. But we were too late. The ships that had gone on before us were all destroyed and Nero was already drilling a hole into Vulcan. We tried to stop him but he got his device into the planet and it imploded."

He looked up at his husband silently and Spock cleared his throat. "I had beamed to the surface of Vulcan and was assisting in rescuing the elders in the Katric Arc. My mother was in front of me when the ground collapsed and she fell to her death. I was not fast enough to save her. However, I had no time to mourn. I was the temporary captain of the ship."

Spock paused. "Jim repeatedly tried to convince me to pursue Nero, however my last given orders were to rendezvous with the Fleet in the another system. I was so inflexible – "

"Babe, you were in shock," Jim interjected.

"Perhaps," Spock admitted. "Regardless, I was determined to carry out my last orders. Jim had to forcibly take control of the ship in order to save Earth. To do this, he had to prove me emotionally compromised by the mission. He tried several different methods before mentioning my mother. He told me I did not love my mother. The fight you saw was the result."

Jim took over again. "But the thing is, you would have to emotionally cripple a Vulcan to the point of near collapse in order to make them do that. I pushed him beyond his breaking point. I've made him plenty mad since then, and he's never done it or anything like it again. So you can't judge your Uncle Spock by that one little video clip. It's not fair."

"What about when David's mom said he was abusing you?" Everyone stared at Mark and he shrugged. "It was on the Web too," he explained.

Jim sighed. "Kid, you spend too much time on the Web. Okay, the story behind that is I got hurt on the ship and Spock took the blame even though it wasn't his fault, and someone told Carol he was abusing me. It wasn't true, and we proved it wasn't true."

"But you had to go to court," the young man pointed out.

There was a grunt of frustration. "Yes, we had to go to court," Jim began. "But it's okay, because it's good that there are laws to prevent people from hurting each other. Even married people. If Spock really had been hurting me, they would have protected me from him. Turns out he wasn't so they let him go."

David got up and walked out of the room. Jim started to get up but Spock was already on his feet and also on his way behind his stepson.


	24. Chapter 24

"David?"

David turned around. "My mom ruins everything." He leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly. "I don't understand what her problem is. Why is she such a … a …?"

"Do not say it, David. I know what you are thinking and I am certain you feel it is applicable, however it is not necessary. You may call her a mean person if it suits you," Spock offered.

"Doesn't feel as good," David muttered. He looked up at his stepfather. "I wish I could be as calm as you. I wish I could grow up and be as peaceful as you are."

Spock looked down at the child. "I am not always as collected as you imagine I am. I was very frightened when your father was ill. I become angry at times. I am not immune to emotion; I simply do not allow it to rule my life."

"Still think you're cooler than everyone else," David responded stubbornly. He ducked around his stepfather and went back in the living room.

Jim had gone upstairs to get out of the scrubs and into a more comfortable t-shirt and blue jeans. He emerged wearing a shirt with a truly odd character on it. He jumped down the last three stairs and made a shaky landing and then headed into the living room where everyone was gathered. He found Spock sitting in a chair and decided to lean up against the back of the chair and pick at his husband.

"James …." the low warning came. Jim stopped messing with Spock and looked at his mother, who was standing at the front of the group as she had the other night. She gestured to the shirt.

"Care to explain that shirt?" Winona asked with amusement.

Jim looked down and back up again with a grin on his face. "You don't know who this is?" She shook her head. "It's the Grinch, Mom! This is a rendering of Dr. Seuss' Grinch that Stole Christmas!"

Spock turned around in his seat to look at the design. "And you felt it appropriate for tonight because …?"

"I want all angles to be covered," Jim replied in a sassy manner. "Leave him alone, he's not hurting anyone."

"And now you are endowing a cartoon character with life. Really, Jim," Spock scolded his mate.

"Not listening! Lalalalalala – "

"Let him wear it, Mom. It's no worse than him having Mr. Cuddles with him," Sam remarked.

Sudden silence descended and Jim looked around the room in shock. Then he pouted. "Mom, was I the only one who had a stuffed animal as a baby? Really?"

Winona smiled sweetly. "Actually, your brother slept with a toy soldier until he was six."

Sam flushed and his kids looked up at him with confusion. "I might have. I don't remember. Jim had Mr. Cuddles until he left home!" Sam protested.

"That was _supposed_ to be a brother-only secret," Jim snapped.

"You know," Winona said as an aside to her daughter-in-law, "it really isn't Christmas until the boys try to give each other a black eye." Aurelan looked at the woman in shock and Winona waved her hand and said, "You know what I mean. You're a mother to multiple boys now."

"Well," Aurelan whispered back, "I'm beginning to think we can't go to the store without someone getting a wedgie. I thought the older boys would be immune but they're just as bad as Peter."

The boys overheard; then, "WEDGIE!" Mark hollered and grabbed his older brother by the waist of his pants and yanked mightily. Justin yelped and reached to return the favor. Peter and David sat by giggling to themselves and Jim and Sam were arguing over the statute of limitations on keeping secrets. Spock had closed his eyes and was trying to meditate his way out of the situation. Aurelan and Winona fell into each other's arms laughing.

After about ten minutes things settled down and Winona cleared her throat. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's settle down and listen as Aurelan reads the story of Christmas." Aurelan shook her hands but Winona put the reader in them anyway. "I'm old. Time to pass this on to a new generation."

Aurelan swallowed and looked at the reader. "This is from the book Matthew, chapter one verse eighteen. '_This is how the birth of Jesus Christ came about: ….'_" She read clearly and slowly, because she had only heard the story once before herself. The kids whispered at a few key points and the adults knew there were probably questions coming at the end. David looked back at his father and stepfather and frowned, and Jim wondered what was going through his son's mind.

Aurelan finished and shut off the reader. The kids stretched and whispered some more before Justin poked Mark and Mark poked Peter and Peter poked David, who looked up at his grandmother.

"Gramma, why was it so amazing that Mary was pregnant before she knew Joseph?"

Winona bent down to her grandson. "In Jesus' time, there weren't single-parent families. There was always a mother and a father who were married before there were kids."

"What about kids who had two dads? Or two moms?" Mark protested on behalf of his cousin.

"Uh … um …." Winona looked around at the adults.

"Homosexuality was apparently practically unheard of in Jesus of Nazareth's time. The situation was not known." Spock hadn't opened his eyes to answer the question. He was just sitting in the chair with his hands pressed in a steeple. He seemed very zen, honestly.

Peter poked his oldest brother and pointed to Spock. The two sat down and put their hands together and mimicked their uncle. Jim laughed and nudged his husband, who opened his eyes and looked at his nephews.

_Isn't that adorable?_ Jim asked Spock.

_I will condone that adjective tonight,_ Spock replied. He closed his eyes again.

Sam and Aurelan finally rounded up their kids, who protested loudly. "But it's Christmas Eve!" Sam reminded them several times. "We'll be back early tomorrow and you'll open your presents and eat a special dinner with Grandmother." The kids trudged out of the house and Sam jogged back in to grab his brother and ruffle his hair. "Big day tomorrow, better sleep well tonight!"

"At least I won't hear you falling off the roof looking for Santa," Jim replied and stuck his tongue out.

"It's a four-story hotel. I'm bound to catch him this year!" Sam called before shutting the door.

Jim sat in the chair across from Spock and looked him over once. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Spock opened his eyes. "I am tired, Jim."

"I'm so sorry. You want to go to bed?"

"Not without you." Spock sent a specific picture through the bond.

"Oh." Jim grinned and gave a short whistle. David came running up. "Bedtime for bonzo. Get moving."

"But I'm not sleepy yet!" David exclaimed. "Can't I stay up with you?"

"We're going to bed too. Everyone has to be in bed before Santa comes tonight." Jim gently pushed his son toward the stairs.

"Did you get Mark and Justin and Peter anything?"

Jim stopped. "I forgot to bring the presents down. Be right back." He dashed up the stairs and returned with two large bags of wrapped presents. "Ta-da! You knew your dad wouldn't forget, right?" They put the presents under the tree and David tried to hide a yawn. "See?" his dad crowed. "Bedtime!"

Winona approached her son and kissed his cheek. "Good night, honey. I'll see you in the morning." She came up and nodded to her son-in-law. "Don't wake everyone up when you go running in the morning, and be careful." She walked into the back bedroom and shut the door.

David went to bed and Spock and Jim sat up for another half an hour, listening to the sounds of the wind and the house creaking and groaning happily. Finally Jim went upstairs and peeked in Sam's room; David was sound asleep. He sent a message through the bond and went and got undressed for bed.

Spock came up and got undressed as well. However, when he slid a hand under the covers he encountered a warm and naked body.

"Merry Christmas," Jim whispered. Spock climbed in bed and the house went silent.

* * *

A/N: And here's where I leave you for the day, at the end of another day for our boys. It was rough, but they got through, with you all cheering them on. I shall be unavailable for the weekend so take time to be with your families and loved ones and I shall see you Monday afternoon! Until then, my dear readers ...


	25. Chapter 25

Spock woke at four in the morning, which was on time for his run. He found himself debating whether to actually run or not; after all, it _was_ Christmas Day. Last year David had awoken at six to open his presents. Jim had been cajoled out of bed around eight, but that was forgivable since he had spent the night before at Starfleet Command working on a crisis with the USS _Randolph_. Spock had skipped his run that morning so there was an adult available for David should he need one. He could always skip this year as well. One day out of three hundred and sixty five did not a failure make.

In the end (which the debate took a whopping one hundred twenty seconds) Spock got up quietly and dressed. He snuck out the front door and started down the farm road in front of the property. As he ran, he found himself thinking more and more about his mother. She had always made him open a small present on this day. It was usually educational in nature; his father would have never stood for anything less. But it was a special ritual between mother and son, and it was something he looked forward to every year.

His first year at Starfleet Academy was almost brutal. Not the work – that was a breeze. But the social interaction! He made more mistakes that semester than he had in his lifetime, and by the time Christmas rolled around he questioned if he should remain or if he should face his failure and return to Vulcan. That year a courier arrived at his dorm room December 24th, while all the other cadets were gone. The young man handed him a small package and left. The return address was Vulcan; it was his present from his mother. He opened it gratefully and found a Christmas tree ornament and a note that read "_For your first tree on your own. Missing you like crazy. Love, Mom._" After a small taste of home, Spock decided perhaps it wasn't so bad at the Academy after all. He didn't felt alone again.

He missed his mother a great deal after her death the winter he returned to Earth and suddenly found himself the stepfather to a five year old human child. His mate had been just as baffled by his own unexpected fatherhood, and was actually no help whatsoever. But together they had struggled through and made a Christmas fit for a very deserving five year old. It was that winter that Spock found himself falling in love all over again, this time with a tinier, louder, messier version of his bondmate.

Spock turned around and headed back to the farm. If his distance estimate was correct, he was actually going to run six miles today. Oh well. He thought about his present to Jim, and the actual gift he would be giving him overnight. The rings were still tucked away safely in Winona's room, and there they would stay until it was time.

When Spock got back to the house, he entered as quietly as he could and went up the stairs. In the darkness he saw movement and he halted, a hand going to his side for his phaser by habit. The movement froze.

"Father?"

Spock took a breath. "David, why are you awake at this hour?"

"Were you going to shoot me?" David came closer but remained outside of reach.

Spock closed his eyes. "It was an ingrained reaction. Had I been armed, the worst I would have done would be to stun you." When he opened his eyes again they had adjusted to the dim light and could make out the boy's form standing just in front and to the right of him. David must not have gone far from his bedroom door.

"Do I hear voices out here?" someone said and Jim stuck his head out of the other bedroom. "Well I expected you to be up, Spock, but what is the munchkin doing awake?" He remained hidden behind the door; he was more than likely not dressed.

"Dad, Father was going to shoot me."

Jim blinked sleepily into the darkness. "Went for your phaser, huh?" he directed at Spock. Then he sighed. "Kid, I know right now you may not get it, but I assure you it's nothing personal. If you've served you understand. Now are you up permanently or are you just up to pee?"

David hesitated. "I think I'm up permanently."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and let your step – excuse me, your _father_ – take a shower and we'll go do something until the rest of the gang gets here." Jim waved at Spock. "Get in here, I'm freezing my _cojones_ off."

Spock slid through the opening of the door and Jim hugged him, but let go abruptly. "God, you're cold!" Jim exclaimed. He went to his suitcase and got out his clothes and got dressed. Spock went and took a quick shower and dressed in the bathroom and the three met out in the hall again. By now the sun was rising and in the dim light Jim could see David still staring warily at his stepfather.

Downstairs Jim started the coffeemaker and replicated some hot chocolate for David. While he was hunting he found his mother had replenished her stock of teas and he put some water on to boil for Spock. The three sat quietly until the downstairs door opened and a very sleepy Winona walked out.

"Six thirty. My money was on Spock waking the whole house when he went to run. Was I close?" she asked in a perky tone.

"The kid startled him and they ended up solving the Federation's problems in the hallway while the rest of the world tried to sleep," Jim groused, but there was no heat in his words. He got up and poured a cup of coffee and checked Spock's water. It was almost ready so he remained standing.

"I may have misjudged how much of a civilian I have become," Spock intoned. "David saw me reach for where my phaser would have been and became frightened."

Winona nodded sagely. "The first time George and I spent a week off the ship, I got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and he stunned me almost into next week," she recalled with humor.

"Pappa George shot you?" David exclaimed.

The kettle whistled and Jim poured the water into a mug and stuck a teabag in it, passing it off to his husband. "Seriously? Dad stunned you?" he asked his mom.

Winona laughed. "He apologized for forever," she laughed. "It wasn't that bad. I came out of it after ten minutes. The worst part was I peed on myself when he got me." She smiled. "You come by it naturally, sweetie," she told her son-in-law. "Everyone who's been trained has that reflex."

David frowned. "That's scary, guys. I don't want to shoot someone I love just because I was trained to. Maybe I shouldn't join Starfleet."

"It is your decision, as it always has been," Spock reminded him.

The comm station went off and Winona walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Grandmother!" The three boys were huddled around the station. "You're already up!" observed Mark.

"Your Uncle Spock woke up at four to run, so we had a head start on you," she informed them. "But we're up now if you want to come over and open presents!"

Sam stuck his head in camera range. "We'll be over in a bit, Mom. I've got to give Aure a moment to wake up or she'll murder me. See you in a while." He waved goodbye and cut the connection.

David drank the rest of his hot chocolate and rinsed out his cup as he had been taught. Then he stood behind his dad's chair and swung back and forth on it.

"D-a-a-a-d," he whined. "How much longer?"

Spock finished his tea and cleaned up before turning to the stairs. "I will return," he told them.

"Where's he going?" Jim mused. Then a thought struck him. "Crap," he grunted and got up quickly, taking the stairs two at a time.

Spock had just closed his suitcase when Jim burst in and the two stared at each other. Spock put the wrapped present back down and Jim approached him slowly. When they met they kissed, long and slow. Jim finally stepped back and made shooing motions with his hands.

"Beat it. Top secret mission."

Spock picked up his present and left the room. Jim grabbed Spock's padd and stuck a bow on it, finally activating the surprise it had contained the whole time.


	26. Chapter 26

Downstairs, David was staring at the presents longingly and looking out the front window for the rest of the family. When they finally arrived David hollered and ran outside in his bare feet.

"Boy, get back inside!" Sam chided him. "You'll get a cold!"

David danced around on his freezing digits. "Hurry up!"

The family came in, kids all aglow with excitement and adults dragging behind. Winona pointed to the coffeemaker and Aurelan clasped her hands in thanks, going to get a cup for herself. Sam yawned loudly and Peter grabbed his arm and hung from it.

"Dad, wake up! It's Christmas!" Peter dropped back to his feet and took off for the pile of boys in the living room. They all began dividing out the presents between themselves.

David picked up one and paused. "Dad, it's for you." He handed the small package to his father and went back for more.

Justin picked up the padd with a bow on it and stared at it. "Who got an old computer padd?"

Spock turned around in the kitchen. "Excuse me?"

Jim plucked the device out of the boy's hand and set it aside. "That's for Uncle Spock."

David craned his head around to look. "You got him the same kind of padd he already had?" Then he paused. "No, that's Father's padd. You can tell because the symbol on the enter button is worn off."

Spock came in and picked up the parcel. "Jim?" he asked in confusion.

"Can we start now Mom?" Jim asked plaintively. She nodded and the kids tore into their packages. Jim pointed to the device and said, "Turn it on."

Spock turned on the instrument and stared at it. There on the right hand side, away from the other icons, was a snowflake icon. He touched it and the screen burst into dozens of snowflakes. Then he saw himself and Jim in ceremonial robes, kneeling in a square. He watched as they touched each other's minds and remained in the meld for six minutes. Then T'ella, Spock's clan Matriarch, joined in the meld. She gave a small smile and released them. Then they stood up and she pronounced the bond complete. The screen went black and in white font gave the date and time, both on New Vulcan and on Earth. Spock shut the system off and looked at his mate.

"Solion recorded it, sly old dog," Jim explained bashfully. "He told me earlier this year and I got a copy and programmed it on your padd so now you can see the bonding ceremony anytime you want. Merry Christmas, and happy anniversary early."

Spock extended two fingers to his husband, who completed the gesture. "Thank you, _ashayam._ Open your present," he instructed.

Jim ripped the paper off and grinned. "A new iPod! Thanks, I've been miserable since mine died last month!"

Spock leaned over. "There are two songs previously loaded on the device."

Jim turned on the instrument and blushed. "I never had a copy of these on my old iPod."

"What songs are they, Dad?" David stood on his knees to look.

"'Answer' by Sarah McLachlan and 'The Other Side of Me' by Michael W. Smith." Jim put the earbuds in and pushed play.

"I know the first song, but what's the second one about?" Aurelan asked Spock.

Spock shifted in his seat. "My mother used to listen to songs by Michael W. Smith while she knitted. I grew up hearing the song 'The Other Side of Me' and equating it with everlasting love. I quoted it to Jim during a difficult point in our lives together and he quoted it back to me during our second wedding ceremony."

David nodded. "Dad did say that you had told him that he was the other side of you in his vows."

"And they say Vulcans aren't sentimental," Sam sighed. "Honey, please don't expect me to keep up with these two lovebirds. You're getting socks for our anniversary, same as last year."

Aurelan laughed. "Sure, sweetie. And you're getting another language dictionary for your growing collection."

"But you got Mom diamond earrings last year," Peter chirped and the living room burst into laughter.

"Are you certain we are the only 'lovebirds' present?" Spock asked his brother-in-law pointedly.

Peter and David compared their Rubik's Cubes and then sat down to solve them. Justin and Mark showed each other the games they had received and made schedules to share their loot, then pestered their grandmother into using her computer to test the games.

David opened his last present and squealed. "Daddy Two! You still got me the game!"

"The age rating was indeed for difficulty and not for content," Spock told him. "It is a puzzle conglomeration with a common theme," he explained to his husband. "I could see how it would intrigue him."

David took off upstairs to the computer in his uncle's room, and Peter curled up on the floor with his toy, still trying to solve it. Jim went and got his coat and stepped outside. Spock followed, curious.

There was a light snow falling and Jim stood at the edge of the porch with his hand out, catching snowflakes. Every once in a while he would lick his palm. Spock shivered, not out of cold but out of protest that his husband was eating precipitation directly from the sky. Finally Jim turned around and smiled at his mate.

"Hey. This is great. How are you holding up? We're not bringing back too many painful memories are we?" Jim asked, worried.

Spock shook his head. "I think my mother would have wanted this for me. For us. She would have welcomed David into her family without a second thought. However, there is a call I must make later today."

"Yeah, we gotta say something to Father. I wish he wasn't alone today."

"He will not be alone," Spock corrected Jim. "Ambassador Solion will be stopping by early in the morning, before they depart for the office, to give him a small gift."

Jim shuddered. "We've got to get back to New Vulcan soon." He fell silent.

Spock heard his unspoken thought through the bond. "I am aware that Ambassador Solion is in advanced age. Jim, please remember you have assisted him a great deal. To be left in a universe not your own, with people you remember but do not know, and yet find a friend is a treasure."

"Do you think we would have found each other if he hadn't stepped in?" Jim asked in a small voice.

Spock came up behind his husband and pressed himself against him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "_T'hy'la_, I would have found you if I had to search the cosmos. It just may have taken me slightly longer to admit my feelings to myself. Remember, I asked you to return to New Vulcan with me that year of my own free will. I knew I cared for you, I simply did not know how to tell you."

"That's right," Jim laughed. "You thought I was some sort of player."

"And you did not consider that a Vulcan would desire an arrangement such as ours," Spock pointed out. "We were both erroneous in our conjectures."

Jim turned around and propped his chin on his mate's shoulder. "Think the kids would get disgusted if I kissed you?"

"I estimate the odds to be – "

Jim pressed his lips against Spock's, silencing him. When they released Jim chuckled under his breath. "Don't quote the odds to a Kirk."

The front door opened and a familiar blond head poked out. "Didn't we already talk about you two and the porch?" David asked them crossly.

Jim stuck his tongue out at his son. "Where are your cousins?"

David looked behind himself. "I think Justin and Mark are in Gramma's room and Peter fell asleep on the sofa."

Spock froze. What if the children found his surprise? How could he secure the packages without alerting his husband of their existence? He turned around and brushed past David to go in the house.

"What's up with him?" Jim pondered.


	27. Chapter 27

David suddenly stiffened and returned to the house as well. He found his stepfather standing in the hall uncertainly. David took his sleeve and tugged on it like he did when he was younger and wanted his stepfather's attention, and Spock bent down.

"You need to protect the you-know-what's, right?" David whispered. Spock nodded. "I can help." He ran in the living room and returned with his video game. "Watch this."

David stuck his head in his grandmother's room. "Hey guys, may I play my game please?"

Justin and Mark nodded and shut down their program, ejecting the disc and putting it back in the package. "All yours," Justin told his cousin.

When the other two were out of the room David waved his stepfather in. "Now you can move them!"

Spock looked around the room. "The question is, where?"

David glanced around. "Could we get them up to my room?"

Spock went to the drawer and pulled out the boxes, trying to ignore the fact that he had just shoved his hand in his mother-in-law's underthings. He put the boxes in his pocket and patted his side carefully. There was a definite bulge there. That wouldn't work.

David held his hand out and Spock handed him one box. David put it in his pocket and they looked at each other. It wasn't as obvious with Spock but it was with David. Spock tilted his head in frustration.

"Why don't you just give it to him now?" David whispered.

Spock shook his head in the negative. "I have a definite time I wish to present them to him."

"Then you're just going to have to take a chance, Father," David told his stepfather. "I'll carry one, you carry one. Up the stairs and to Uncle Sam's room, and then we'll hide them in the pillow. How's that sound?"

Spock took a breath to object but instead nodded. David patted his pocket and stuck his head out of the door to the room to investigate. When the coast was clear he tiptoed out of the room and to the stairs. Then he dashed up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. Spock closed his eyes for a moment and then walked calmly out of the room and up the stairs.

David was waiting on him and waved him on impatiently. When Spock entered the room David shut the door and picked up the pillow. "In here, Father."

Spock shook his head. "You will be asleep when I need to retrieve the items."

David looked around and finally opened a drawer in the computer desk. "Then here. You can come get them and it won't wake me up. I'm a deep sleeper."

Spock reached forward and put the boxes in the drawer, covering them with a padd. "Very well. Thank you for your assistance, David."

"Not a problem," he replied. He peeked out the door and then waved again. "The coast is clear." The two left the room.

Downstairs, Peter came up to his Uncle Spock and handed him the partially solved Rubik's Cube. "I can get a couple of sides but then the others are all messed up," he commented. "What am I doing wrong?"

Spock looked at the toy and thought back to when he solved it. Trying to remember the wrong twists and turns, he stared at the cube and then handed it back. "You are quite close to solving the dilemma. Do not despair." Peter nodded and wandered off, twisting the toy around again.

"Did you really know how close he was, or were you just being kind?" Jim sauntered up and whispered to his mate. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I figured," Jim replied to the silent answer with a smile.

Sam was sitting in a chair listening to Jim's iPod. He closed his eyes and sighed when the song was over. "Guys," he told Jim and Spock, "that second song has to be even more romantic than your wedding song. You two make me sick you're so sweet," he joked.

Aurelan walked over and whacked her husband on the arm. "Cut it out, George. I remember someone being overly romantic back in the day."

"Yeah, cut it out, _George_," Jim repeated.

"_Back in the day?_" Winona echoed in amusement. "Child, you haven't been married a decade yet! Don't give me this _back in the day_ routine!"

Justin walked up to the group. "They still kiss all the time, and I've caught Dad going out to the lab with lipstick on his cheek. They hold hands like they're my age, and they watch sappy movies on the vid set on the weekends."

David nodded. "Dad winks at Father when he thinks I'm not looking. It's gross."

"I get it," Jim sighed. "Me and Sam and Aurelan, we torture our kids by being loving people. But you can't say anything about Spock being overly romantic."

David shook his head forcefully. "Nuh-uh. I asked Pappa Sarek what _ashayam_ and _t'hy'la_ meant. Nice try, Dad. Father's just as romantic, he just pretends he isn't." He looked up at his stepfather, who was turning light green. "Well it's true," he defended himself.

"It'll be our little secret," Sam told his brother-in-law. "Now you're officially a Kirk."

"Hey Dad, why do we call you George and David and his family call you Sam?" Mark asked suddenly.

Sam paled for a moment, and then tried to joke his way out of it. "Actually, if you want to get technical Uncle Spock refers to me as Dr. Kirk, which I approve of fully." Then his smile faded and he shrugged. "A lot of bad things happened when I was growing up as 'Sam'. When I went out on my own I wanted to forget it all, so I started going by my first name. It also honored my father."

Jim looked at his brother. "Jeez. I thought it was just something Aure did. Do you want us to call you George too?"

Sam shook his head. "When you guys call me Sam, I know you're doing it with love. My best memories of being Sam are with you, Jimmy."

There was a long pause where no one made eye contact and no one spoke. Then Sam laughed. "Okay, sappiness is over. Who's going to help Grandmother in the kitchen?" Four little hands went up and the group moved in to the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well I wasn't expecting my son-in-law to be here this year, so I scrapped the plans for a ham – " There was a terrific groan of disappointment. " – but I didn't get a tofurkey either, so everyone be grateful." In the back, Jim went "Yay!" quietly. Spock glared at him and Jim grinned at his husband in a goofy way.

Winona pointed to the first dish and then to Justin. "Oldest first. Uncover the surprise," she called. Justin pulled the top off and Winona called, "Green bean casserole!" Then she pointed to Mark and said "Next is …" Mark pulled the cover off "... sweet potatoes!" Then she gestured to Peter and called out "Third in our line-up of Kirk Christmas feasts is …." Peter peeked under the top, frowned curiously, and opened it.

"What is it, Grandmother?"

She looked over the edge. "It's my very best attempt at Waldorf salad. Be gentle, it's my first time." Then she motioned to David. "Last but not least," and David opened the large container, "just about every type of bread you can imagine!"

Then she turned to the refrigerator and took out a large gray container. She held it close to her heart and said, "And for those traditionalists among us, I do have a small quantity of ham already cooked." She looked over at her younger son's mate. "I am so sorry, Spock."

Spock nodded his head in acquiescence. "I will survive," he assured her.

"Why is Uncle Spock so set against meat?" Peter asked as they began setting out plates.

"Cause he doesn't eat it, _duh_," Mark responded.

"But why?"

"It's against his religion," David informed his cousins primly.

"Which religion doesn't eat meat?" Justin asked his dad. Sam shrugged and opened his mouth when Spock beat him to it.

"I will end this debate now. It is not a religion, it is a philosophy. Please learn the difference. I do not eat the flesh of animals because they were sentient creatures who did not choose to give their lives to feed me. However, Jim and I had this argument when we first married. I will grant you that meat is '_tasty_'," and he used finger-quotes at that word, "and humans have been eating it for a long time. It does not offend me if you eat it, so long as you respect my decision to not participate." Spock closed his mouth and sighed.

The kids' mouths were open and the adults looked at each other in embarrassment. Jim rubbed his face and David stared at his stepfather. "Sorry, Father."

"If you _were_ a religion, what would you be?" Justin asked when he overcame his shock.

Spock tilted his head. "If I had to claim a particular affiliation, I would be torn between _tu-Surak,_ which is the philosophy Vulcans follow, and Baptist, which was my mother's religion."

"Hey, my mom's Baptist!" David chimed. "I go to church but I'm not sure what I believe."

"And you're going to figure that out one day, but it won't be my decision, it'll be yours," Jim told his son. "Are we go for takeoff?" he asked his mom pointedly.

"Sure. Dig in, folks." Winona stepped back.

As they passed the dishes around the table the adults talked quietly to themselves, raising their voices only to be heard over the kids' laughter.

"So what exactly happened at the lab, bro?" Jim asked Sam.

Sam swallowed and laughed. "Someone set off a chemical response alarm and we all had to evacuate. Five minutes later the building locked down and a retardant was sprayed all over the place. It was going to take them two days to unlock the building but four weeks in total to clean the retardant up and air the building. So my supervisor told me to go visit Earth for Christmas and I took him up on his offer!"

"What in the world did they spray that takes four weeks to clean up?" Winona asked between mouthfuls.

Aurelan shrugged. "They claim it's just a precaution. I say they ought to fire the person who set off the alarm in the first place."

"There's a component of liquid nitrogen in the retardant, among other chemicals," Sam explained. "The furniture's ruined and anything electronic that didn't make it out is a goner." Then he sighed suddenly. "My watch."

"Your green one?" Aurelan asked in sympathy.

"Yeah. I left it on my desk. Didn't think about it til now."

Spock swallowed his mouthful and asked "Was the alarm deliberately set or was there an actual event occurring?"

Sam waved his hands. "No, no, I can't imagine someone deliberately setting off the Chem-Respond. Someone probably dropped something and hit the wrong alarm in panic."

"The alternative is there was actually a huge chemical disaster in progress and I'd rather not think about it," Aurelan told the group.

Down the table, Mark looked at his cousin. "You're going to live with Uncle Jim and Uncle Spock?"

David nodded. "Dad already said I could."

"Won't you be scared? Moving across the world like that?" Peter asked.

"It's not like I'm going to New Vulcan," David explained. "Just to San Francisco. There are kids in Dad's neighborhood and I'm sure I'd make friends eventually. I don't want to live in Riverside anymore."

Justin frowned. "Don't you mean you don't want to live with your mom anymore?" The other kids shushed him and he blushed. "Well it's true!" he whispered.

David thought about it. "Dad keeps telling me that maybe someday Mom won't be mad at him and Father anymore. I'm hoping if I go away for a while it'll help her and she won't be angry when I come back." The other kids nodded slowly and went back to eating.


	29. Chapter 29

After dinner the kids went outside to play in the snow and the adult sat around talking some more. Jim sat on the floor beside Spock's knees playing with David's Rubik's Cube. Then he looked up.

"Do you think you're going to have any more kids?" Jim asked Aurelan.

Aurelan laughed. "I thought about it after Peter entered school, but then Mark and Justin came along and I thought, how could I just leave them there in the foster care system when we have plenty of love to spare?"

Sam tossed a balled-up piece of paper at his brother. "What about you and Spock? You two want any more kids?"

Jim scoffed and Spock shifted uncomfortably. Jim finally shook his head. "I think David's going to be it for us. But hey, we weren't expecting David, so we're pretty lucky, right?"

Spock nodded. "Indeed, David's presence has been an honor in our lives. I have learned a great deal from the child, more than I could have expected. I see the universe in a different way now that I know him."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, he's learned things like how padds will continue working if you bury them in the backyard overnight."

"There's got to be a story behind that," Winona giggled.

Spock nodded. "The first spring David came to stay with us, Jim made a comment about burying me in paperwork. David misunderstood and instead …." He told the story from beginning to end while the other adults laughed until they cried. Spock was hard-pressed not to smile himself at the memory.

"You'll never believe this," Sam began, "but one time Peter got a hold of Aurelan's makeup bag and when we found him …." There was more laughter at the story. Spock had to ask a couple of questions to get the gist of the story but finally he seemed to brighten.

"_Put on your face_," he repeated slowly, comprehension dawning.

"You've got it now!" Winona exclaimed.

"It is not as illogical as I first believed," Spock replied.

"So what's next in Starfleet?" Sam asked his brother and his mate. "You staying dirtside for a while?"

Spock looked over at Jim, who smiled. "Until they allow kids on starships, I think I'll be here for a while. Even then, I'd have to convince _Father_ over here to let David on the ship." He pointed at his husband, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you're on Deneva to stay," Jim said to his brother.

"It's home," Sam explained. "Not that I don't enjoy Earth when I come back, but my immediate family is on Deneva, and that's where I'm going to stay."

"Well I miss you guys, but there are comm calls and I can still send care packages. I'm just glad you're happy, both of you. God only knows you had a rough enough childhood." Winona looked down.

"It wasn't all sunshine and puppies but it wasn't torture either, Mom," Sam began.

Winona snorted. "Your brother-in-law gave me the experience of seeing Jim's childhood through his eyes. I think I know abuse when I see it."

Sam looked over at Spock. "Wow." Then he shook his head. "Still, there were good times. Remember when Saint Andrea foaled and we got to watch?"

Jim shuddered. "That was weird. I kept thinking the foal was going to get stuck. I wanted to help somehow."

"That was the summer Jim learned about the birds and the bees," Sam recalled.

"Properly, at least," Jim admitted.

"I have a question," Spock spoke softly.

Aurelan nodded. "What is it?"

Spock blushed. "Why do humans refer to the reproductive cycle as 'the birds and the bees'?"

Jim raised his hand. "I know." He turned to face his mate. "It used to only be acceptable to explain reproduction with animals. You didn't bring humans into it. So you had the birds and the bees. It just became a euphemism and never went away."

"How did you know that?" Aurelan asked.

"I grew up on a farm, obviously. But I was curious about the saying myself and I looked it up one day. I figured David would be the first to ask, but I'm glad I knew now anyway."

"What do they call it on – " Sam paused. "I mean, what _did_ they call it on Vulcan?"

Spock forgave the near slip. "There is not a term for the topic. It is part of the education delegated to the parents during the seventh year of the child's life. I happened to have been eight and a half when my mother let my father tell me."

"You were late in finding out?" Sam questioned.

"Eight and a half in Vulcan years. He was closer to five in human years," Jim explained.

"How old do you think David is going to be when he finds out?" Winona asked, and Jim flushed and looked down. "Oh, that was one of those questions he asked you in San Francisco?" she inferred.

Spock leaned forward. "Jim has given me the same explanation he gave David, and I found it to be age-appropriate. I would have preferred he not ask the question until he were older, however I am still more grateful he came to a parent before going to another child for the information."

"He was asking," Jim defended himself. "I told Spock and I'll say it again: I always knew when he was old enough to ask, I'd have to be ready to answer."

Jim's brother shook his head. "We've had that talk with Peter already. But get this." Sam lowered his voice dramatically. "He came to Mommy, not Daddy."

"What is wrong with approaching the mother first?" Spock began.

Winona shook her head. "With humans, usually the male child feels closest to the father and the female child feels closest to the mother. But that stereotype is breaking, slowly but surely."

"I went to Mom because I knew anything that came out of Don would be 85% bullshit," Sam told the group.

"I went to my mother because my father spent many hours in the office and we were alone most of the evening," Spock admitted.

"I was too ashamed to ask a parent," Aurelan spoke up. "I researched it on the Intergalactic Web."

Jim whistled. "How did you know you were getting the right information?"

It was Aurelan's turn to blush. "I found out years later I had a couple of key ingredients wrong."


	30. Chapter 30

The front door opened and Justin came in guiding David. The adults were on their feet instantly. "He fell down and bit his lip," Justin called out. "I think the snow just made it look like it was bleeding worse than it really was."

Spock was in front of his stepson. "Allow me to see," he whispered. David moved his hand and Spock inspected the injury. "He perforated skin but did not completely pierce the flesh. Does it hurt, David?" David nodded and a small tear fell from his eyelashes. Spock brushed the tear away. "Go rinse your mouth out and sit quietly inside for thirty minutes. You will be okay."

David went to the downstairs bathroom and rinsed his mouth and then came and curled up in his father's lap. Jim shifted him until he was cradling him and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be too big for me to do this next year," Jim lamented.

"Daddy Two can do it," David mumbled. "He's stronger."

Jim held David for an hour until his feet started going numb and his hands began cramping, then he passed him off to Spock and got up. He took the bundle back and carried him upstairs to the bedroom, putting him to bed quietly and shutting the door.

When he came back downstairs he looked at the grandfather clock. "It's three in the afternoon. Your dad will be getting ready for work by now," Jim told his husband. They asked Winona for permission to use the comm station and placed the call from their bedroom.

Sarek answered in Vuhlkansu. Spock replied in kind and Sarek switched easily to Standard.

"Greetings, sons. Are you well?"

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Jim spoke up.

"Merry Christmas, James. Did your son participate in the ritual of waking one's parents at an early hour in order to procure gifts?" Sarek's eyes were smiling.

"Not as bad as last year," Jim told his father-in-law. "I think if Spock had taken his run a little later the kid might have slept until seven."

Spock frowned at his mate. "This from the man who has not exercised in a Standard week."

"Heh. I've exercised. I just haven't run at oh-dark-hundred in the freezing cold. Some of us have a survival instinct," Jim shot back.

"Has Ambassador Solion visited you?" Spock asked his father, ignoring his mate.

Sarek nodded. "He was here ten minutes before you called. I have yet to open his gift."

"Do it!" Jim urged him. "I'm curious!"

Sarek opened the package and nodded. "He obtained my favorite tea from Tau Ceti Three."

"Aww," Jim cooed, which earned him a look from his husband and his father-in-law.

"Jim, may I speak to my father privately?"

"Sure. Uh, later, Dad." Jim waved and left the room.

"Are you well, my son?" Sarek began politely.

"Father, I am embarking on a mission of which I am not certain of the outcome."

Sarek tilted his head. "Very well. Do you require assistance?"

"This requires what Mother would have referred to as 'cheerleading'." Spock flushed.

"Ah." The elder Vulcan nodded. "What is the mission?"

Spock leaned in and lowered his voice. "My stepson informed me my mate desires us to wear wedding bands. I have obtained two. I would show you, however, I would have to remove them from their secure placement and I do not wish to take the risk."

Sarek blinked. "You intend to wear matrimonial jewelry?"

"Mother did," Spock defended himself.

"I was not questioning your choice, Spock. I was merely taken aback. You have been bonded 5.99 Standard years without requiring a physical display of your relationship. Why now?"

Spock blinked back. "It is Jim's wish. I found I do not mind so greatly that I would deny him this pleasure."

"I wore a wedding band for six months," Sarek admitted slowly.

"You did?" Spock was amazed. "Why did you cease?"

Sarek closed his eyes and his color heightened. "I found it to be a distraction. I would 'fidget' with it endlessly. Amanda was so amused she forgave me for discontinuing the apparel. She wore her wedding band and proclaimed it 'enough'."

Spock glanced down at his left hand. "It will be a risk I must take. I have been informed by two reliable sources that this will please Jim endlessly."

"And you would do anything for your mate. I understand, child. Very well. I will release you now, as we have talked for 2.8 minutes without your mate and he will undoubtedly 'grill' you for this transgression. Have a pleasant day, son. Peace and long life." Sarek raised the _ta'al_.

"Live long and prosper, Father." Spock returned the gesture and cut the connection.

Sure enough, Jim was sitting on the top stair, looking forlorn. "What took so long?" he complained.

"The surprises are not over, James," Spock replied with some intrigue.

Jim hopped up. "Oooh, really? What's left? I can't wait. Is it in our room? What does Dad have to do with it? Oh, don't tell me yet. I'd rather be surprised." Jim pressed his lips together.

The door opened to Sam's room and David walked out. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"How are you feeling, slugger?" Jim was instantly focused on his son. "Let me see your lip." David pulled it down carefully and Jim _hummed_. "Not that bad. You want to go play with your cousins again?"

David nodded and took off down the stairs. He met his cousins sitting at the kitchen table and the four sat down to talk like adults, which was their favorite activity.

Jim went back in his bedroom and climbed up on the bed, kicking off his shoes. Spock followed and shut the door behind him. "Do you require rest?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded and patted the bed beside him. "I'll sleep better with you here," he informed his mate. Spock gave a small shrug and took off his shoes and climbed on the bed. Jim wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. "I love you."

"And I you, _ashayam_." Spock breathed out and found himself actually tired for once. He closed his eyes and drifted off, followed by his bondmate.


	31. Chapter 31

Spock did not dream that often. However, as his mother had once told him, when he did something, he went all out. He didn't have small nightmares. He had horrific nightmares. And this one was no exception.

In his dream, he was standing in the farmhouse alone. He knew he was alone; no one else was there. He was slightly frightened, but not that badly upset yet. Then the doorbell rang. Spock went to answer the door, hoping it would be one of his family members. But he opened the door to find Nero standing on the front porch.

"Hello, _Spock_," the Romulan hissed. "Merry Christmas. I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

Spock felt his muscles turn to thread and his mouth go dry. "You were destroyed," he whispered.

"That's where you were wrong, _sir_," said the evil man as he walked in the house. "It appears you did not destroy me before the black hole pulled me through. I merely appeared in an earlier time." Nero walked up to the Christmas tree and batted at an ornament. "So I took care of two birds with one stone. My Christmas gift to you is the knowledge that your beloved is no more. I dispatched the whelp with one blast of my disruptor. Human flesh smells so strange when it burns!" he exclaimed.

"I find I do not believe you," Spock replied when he finally found his voice again.

The visitor sighed. "Very well. If you must have _proof,_" he began, and produced a burned fist. He held it out to Spock casually. "Go on, take a look."

Spock swallowed and forced himself to extend his hand. Nero dropped the charred flesh in Spock's palm and stepped back. Spock looked at the mass. Could it be? Could it be Jim?

The fist disintegrated and, held inside the once-living hand, there was a ring. A platinum ring with an ankh on it. Spock went numb.

"Spock?"

He could still hear Jim's voice in his mind, as if he were nearby. But this was his wedding band. Jim was no more.

"Spock, you've got to wake up. Please!"

Spock allowed the tears in his eyes to spill over; he didn't have the pride to hold them back anymore. _Oh, Jim,_ he thought.

Then he felt a kiss on his cheek, and another on his lips. Nero began to dissipate and the farmhouse faded into nothingness. The gentle kisses continued. Now they were being pressed onto his fingertips. Spock blinked in the darkness and felt his eyes blink open. Jim was sitting on the bed beside him, looking very worried.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? You're crying." Jim wiped the tears away.

It had been a dream. Nero was still dead, Jim was still alive. It was dark outside; Jim had the desk lamp burning.

"Jim," Spock breathed. He reached out and touched Jim's hands. "Oh, Jim."

"That must have been a hell of a nightmare," Jim commented. "You woke me up out of a deep sleep. Whatever you were dreaming terrified the living shit out of you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Spock licked his lips and took a breath. "As you would say, it was nonsense. Merely an unpleasant interpretation of a recurring thought."

Jim frowned. "_Unpleasant_? Spock, I can count on one hand the times you've cried since I've known you. I call bullshit."

Spock locked eyes with his mate, debating whether to tell him. Finally, he broke. "I dreamed we had not destroyed Nero, that he had survived and been pulled through the black hole. He killed you and came to deliver his proof to me here." Spock shivered.

"Oh, man." Jim shifted on the bed. "I wish I could somehow prove to you without a doubt that the _Narada_ didn't survive the black hole. Sulu fired everything we had at it. It would be beyond belief if Nero made it."

Spock blinked several times and looked around. "What time is it?"

Jim's jaw dropped. "And you lost your internal clock? Jeez, that really hit you hard!" Jim ran his fingertips across Spock's brow. "Do you want me to confirm your best guess or do you just want me to tell you?"

Spock closed his eyes for a moment. "It is 23:58. I cannot estimate the seconds." He waited for Jim to check the chronometer.

"Yep, you're alright. It just turned to 11:59." Jim got up. "You want to try to go back to sleep?"

Spock got up and slipped on his shoes. "I will return." He went out to Sam's room and opened the door very cautiously. David was asleep in bed, and Spock went in to retrieve the rings. When he had them in his pocket he shut the door again and opened Jim's door.

"_T'hy'la,_ will you come with me?"

Jim slid off the bed and walked out in the hallway cautiously. Spock led them downstairs to the living room, which was dark and quiet. He turned on a lamp and sat on the sofa, motioning Jim to join him. The he took out the boxes and checked the bottom for a particular mark. He handed that one to Jim and held up a finger.

"Wait," Spock whispered. When his time sense told him it was 12:01 he gestured for Jim to open the box. "Happy anniversary, Jim."

Jim opened the box and took a deep breath. Spock reached in and took the ring, setting the box aside. He got down on one knee in front of his mate.

"James Tiberius Kirk, it has been my honor and my privilege to share a life with you for six years. You have been by my side without fail, and I want to show the world that you are my mate forever. This ring bears an ankh, because my life began with your love. I would marry you again without hesitating. Please wear this ring for me, for us." He slid the ring on Jim's left hand.

Jim stammered breathlessly for a moment. Then Spock opened the second box and handed Jim the other ring. Jim held it in shaking fingers and slid it on Spock's finger. Then he threw his arms around Spock.

"Oh my God," Jim whispered. "I thought you didn't want a ring," he exclaimed quietly as he let go.

"I was allowing my species' pride to eclipse my better judgment. I am no less a Vulcan if I choose to wear my mate's ring. It has been done before," Spock intoned mysteriously.

"Your talk with Dad," Jim inferred. "I didn't know he wore a ring!"

Spock leaned back for a moment. "He had to discontinue it. He found himself distracted by its presence. But he did try for six months." Spock gave a small smile. "I could do no less."

Jim held his hand out and looked at the ring. Then he took Spock's hand and held it out beside his. The twin rings glittered in the faint light. Jim chuckled.

"I will never forget this as long as I live. Thank you, _t'hy'la_," Jim spoke softly.

Up on the stairs, David sat watching his parents. His dad looked so happy, and even his stepfather seemed pleased. He was glad he had told Mr. Spock about the rings. Now everyone would know without question that they were married to each other. David yawned quietly and tiptoed back up the stairs. He went to sleep with a big smile on his face.

Jim and Spock went upstairs to their room and shut the door, but sleep was a long way off. Their silent celebration had no eyewitnesses but the gods of old, and they fell asleep with their left hands clutched together, rings touching in the dark.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a soft knock at the door and Jim rolled over in his sleep. Spock thought he heard something but then it didn't occur again, so he went back to sleep as well. Then the door opened and shut. Spock sat up suddenly, bracing himself on one hand.

David stood at the foot of the bed, dressed already for the day and eating an apple. He stared at his stepfather intently. Spock stared back. Finally, Spock broke the silence.

"What are – " Spock broke off and lowered his voice. "What are you doing in our room?"

David swallowed his mouthful and gestured to the window, where the blinds were still down. "It's ten o' clock. You didn't even run this morning. Gramma was worried." He spoke just as softly.

Spock blinked and felt Jim stir. He raised the covers on his naked mate and nodded his head to the door. "Thank you for that information. We will arise shortly. Do not enter our room without our permission again."

David shrugged and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. Spock took a deep breath and got up to dress. When he was ready he sat at the computer desk, watching Jim sleep and willing him to wake up. After half an hour Jim stirred again and reached across the bed to where Spock would have been. Then he sat up slowly.

"You're still here. Just wanted to watch me sleep?" Jim guessed pleasantly.

"No, James. We must have a discussion." Spock's voice was flat, so Jim knew he was pissed.

Jim sat up fully and nodded. "Okay, what did I do this time?"

"It is your son," Spock explained. "You need to reiterate to the child that it is not acceptable for him to enter our room without our permission." His voice was now ice.

Jim looked around. "When was David in here?"

Spock looked to the door and back. "Thirty eight point six minutes ago."

"Okay, what did he need?"

"He did not require anything. He merely wanted to inform us of the time and the fact that your mother was worried."

Jim shifted. "What was Mom worried about?"

"Jim, it does not matter." Spock stood. "I do not want the child coming in my room without my permission."

"What's the big deal?" Jim exclaimed. "What, did he wake you?"

Spock closed his eyes in frustration. "James, what are you wearing?" Jim looked under the covers and blushed. "What was I wearing when we retired last night?" Spock continued. Jim's blush got even more intense. "What if our comforter had fallen off in the night? James, I was_ not dressed!_"

"Okay, okay," Jim motioned for his husband to lower his voice. "I'll have a talk with him."

Spock turned and walked out of the room and downstairs. Jim slowly got ready for the day and finally went downstairs as well.

Winona was sitting in the living room talking to Spock. When Jim came in she waved him over. "Let me see, sweetie!" she exclaimed. Jim showed his ring to her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. It's beautiful." She looked back and forth between the men and frowned. "Okay, you don't seem very happy right now."

"Where's David?" Jim asked abruptly.

"He's out brushing Thunder. Why?"

Jim walked out of the house and down the yard to the barn, where he found his son grooming the horse carefully.

"Kid, we need to have a talk."

David put down the brush and came slightly closer but remained outside of reaching distance. He seemed almost frightened. Jim regretted alarming the boy like this but the point had to be made.

"What did I tell you about entering our room without one of us okaying it?"

"You said unless it was an emergency that I wasn't supposed to do it."

"Was it an emergency this morning?" Jim continued.

David looked up. "I knocked!" he insisted.

Jim shook his head. "I didn't hear you knock. And Spock must not have either because he wouldn't have let you in the room until we were both ready. Why did you come in without permission?" 

"I just wanted to wake you up," David mumbled.

His father took pity on him and came and touched his arm. "Hey David, when you're in your room would you like me and Spock to come in without getting your permission?"

David shrugged. "Mom does it."

_There's an issue_, Jim thought to himself. "Well that's something your mom and I don't agree on. I think I should stay out of your room until I have your permission unless it's an emergency. That's how it's going to be when you come live with us in San Francisco. We won't come in until you say it's okay. And we'd like the same respect from you."

"Father's mad, isn't he?" David asked quietly.

Jim wrapped an arm around the boy. "Eh. Father gets mad, Father gets un-mad just as easy. He'll survive. I've done worse and he still loves me."

David noticed the ring on Jim's hand. "Oh, wow," he breathed, pointing to the jewelry.

Jim looked at his hand and then showed it to David. "Spock gave me that last night. He's got a matching one on his hand."

"So now everyone will know you're married!" David cheered.

Jim smiled. "I guess so. It floored me, it was out of nowhere. It was really sweet." Then he looked at his child. "Wait. Were you in on it?"

David smiled. "I might have helped hide them."

"That's what you were doing in Mom's room the other day," Jim realized. "Oh!" He tickled David. "You little booger. Thank you."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, squirt." Jim led David back up the walk to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Spock was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed when they entered. Jim motioned for David to remain quiet but Spock opened his eyes and looked over at the pair.

"David, may I speak with you?" Spock requested. David walked over but again remained outside of touching range. Jim wondered again how Carol disciplined the boy when he was with her.

"I shouldn't have gone in your room and I'm sorry," David preempted his stepfather.

Spock nodded. "That is true, however my anger was not in proportion to the situation at hand. Do you remember me explaining I am susceptible to emotion?" David nodded. "This morning I was embarrassed. I did not handle the emotion appropriately and I apologize. To you both," he added to Jim.

"David, I need to ask you a serious question." Jim walked over and sat beside Spock, reaching out for his hand. Spock took it but was confused. Jim only did this when something bad was about to happen. "How does your mother correct you when you're with her?" Jim asked the child.

David shrank away from them. "She just tells me not to do it again."

Jim sat forward. "Forgive me, but I don't believe you. You're scared of either me or Spock touching you when we're correcting you. Why?" Jim looked at his son. "I've never hit you anywhere but your backside once two years ago, and Spock's never laid a hand on you period. What are you afraid of?"

"Mom says I don't listen, so she holds me still to make me listen," David admitted.

"Holds you still how?" Jim exclaimed.

David took his father's bicep in his hand and shook it. "Like that."

Jim sat very still but he could feel the anger rolling off his mate. Spock had been highly displeased when Jim had swatted the boy on the rear once, and this was as bad or worse. Spock did not condone violence among adults, much less visited upon children. Jim sent soothing emotions over the bond to no avail.

"Your mother holds you forcibly and shakes you?" Spock's voice was steel.

David looked at his stepfather's dark eyes, which did not blink. "She says it's not abuse."

Jim opened his arms for a hug. "Come here, kid." David hugged him and Jim whispered, "I'm glad you told us. You did good." He let go and then looked at his partner. "I'd like to talk to you upstairs."

"Very well," Spock ground out. They got up and went to their room. Jim shut the door and leaned against it.

"First off, don't think I don't know you're seeing red. I need you to calm down for a second, okay?" Jim began. Spock took a deep breath and closed his eyes, repeating a mantra over in his head. Finally he opened his eyes again. "Are you with me? Good," Jim told him. "What's your first impression?"

Spock bared his teeth. "My first impression was to take Ms. Marcus by the arm and shake _her_ to get her view on the practice. And I would not limit my strength for the demonstration either."

"But you thought the better of it and now that you've calmed down …?" Jim posed.

"Now that I have calmed I am concerned as to what will happen to David while he waits to move to our domicile. I have sharply downgraded my opinion of his mother and I would be more at ease if he were to return to San Francisco with us immediately."

Jim sighed. "You're not going to leave Riverside without him, are you?"

"Negative."

"O-o-kay." Jim walked over to the small comm station in his room and dialed a number. The screen clicked over and a man with salt and pepper hair appeared. "Hey Mark," Jim greeted him.

Admiral Mark Harris smiled at Jim. "Hi, Jim. How was your Christmas?"

"Eh, you know. Pretty good. Listen, I need to ask a huge favor." Jim batted his eyelashes.

"Favor?" Harris echoed. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Jim retorted. "No, this is a family emergency. Spock and I need subs for a while."

Harris frowned. "Both of you? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, it's something with my son. We can't leave Riverside right away and I wanted to give you a heads-up." Jim paused. "I don't know how long this will take."

Harris stroked his chin. "Classes don't start again until January 2nd. This is me being worried, Jim. Where's Spock?"

Spock stepped into visual range. "Admiral, I assure you this situation will be handled with the utmost expediency."

"You look pissed," Harris commented to the Vulcan. "I think I'll drop my questions until I know everything's over. I'll find you subs until you come back. If you need me, you know my number." Harris waved. "Talk to you later."

"Bye Mark, and thanks," Jim told him before disconnecting. He turned around and got a good look at his husband. "Boy, you _do_ look pissed. Do you want to meditate before you go back downstairs?"

Spock took in a steadying breath. "If I do not handle the emotion now, I will not be any better at it at a later time. I will remain here but will not meditate to relieve the tension. I will have to learn to 'live with it' as my mother would say."

Jim leaned in and kissed his mate's cheek. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready." He left quietly.

Jim came downstairs and looked for his son. He started outside to check the barn when he saw David sitting in a rocking chair with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hey, dude. Are you okay?" Jim asked quietly.

"Father's mad again."

Jim nodded. "He is, but not at you. He's angry because someone is hurting you, and he takes that very personally. He loves you so much and he would do anything to protect you." Jim sat in the other rocker.

"Mom doesn't mean to do it," David began slowly. "I just make her so mad."

Jim stared out across the fields. "David, I need to tell you something very serious, okay?"

"Okay."

"When I was nine, my stepfather Don found me playing with his tools. I wasn't hurting anything, I was just pretending I was building something." Jim blew out a breath. "He got mad and hit me in the head. Then he took his ratchet and began hitting me on my arm. He intended to prevent me from messing with his stuff. He succeeded in breaking my arm."

David looked over at his father with big eyes. "What did you do?"

Jim continued to look out over the fields. "Well, he told me it was my fault, and then he took me to the doctor and they mended my arm and I came home. I didn't tell my mom because I figured if I hadn't made him do it, it wouldn't have happened." He fell silent for a moment. "But I was wrong, David. I _should_ have told another adult. What Don did to me was wrong, and what your mother is doing to you is wrong too."

"Is that why you've never spanked me again?"

"I should have never touched you to begin with. Spock got after me about it, and I saw his point and I decided from then on I'd find another way to correct you. No child deserves to be hit, regardless of the reason. It's wrong." Jim made a fist and hit the chair arm lightly.

"You didn't know any better. Your stepfather hit _you_. I understand." David's statement was so heartfelt that Jim had to blink back tears.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Jim whispered fiercely.

"I know. I love you too. I don't want to go back to Mom's." David lay his head on his knees.

"Well, we're just going to have to see about that. Spock and I are going to stay here for a while and talk to a judge and see if you can come live with us right away. In fact, would you like to help me call the lawyer?" Jim asked his son.

"Okay," David agreed and walked in the house with his dad. They went to the kitchen comm system and Jim picked David up and sat him on the counter.


	34. Chapter 34

Jim dialed a number from memory, hoping it hadn't changed. A beautiful blond came on the screen.

"Sabrina Elasier," she announced.

"Sabrina, it's Jim Kirk." Jim smiled at her. "Wow, you're still a knockout."

She gave a musical laugh. "And you're still a hound dog. What can I do for you, Captain Kirk?"

Jim put a hand to his heart. "After everything we've been through together, I think you can call me Jim."

"Scoundrel. What would your husband say? Hey, is that David? Hi, I bet you don't remember me," she told the child.

"I do. You were there when I met my dad and Father." David looked at his father. "Is she going to help us?"

Jim shifted. "I hope she will. Sabrina, when's your next available appointment?"

Sabrina grabbed a padd. "Hmm, I haven't had that much business lately. I can see you today. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. We've got an issue with Carol and Spock's really coming down on this. We need to revisit the terms of the custody arrangement."

Sabrina leaned back from the screen. "Okay, if something's got Commander Spock upset it's got to be serious. What's wrong?"

"It's Captain Spock now, and it has to do with some questionable parenting practices that were just brought to our attention. Thus me calling you today of all days."

"Today of all – oh, that's right, it's your anniversary. Well, I hope it's a happy one regardless of the snafu with Ms. Marcus. Can you be here in forty-five minutes or so?" Sabrina made a note on her padd.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Sabrina."

"That's what I'm here for. See you soon." Sabrina cut the connection.

Jim put his son down and motioned to the stairs. "Let me go get your father and we'll leave, okay?"

David hesitated. "But what about Mom? She's expecting you guys to leave tomorrow."

Jim recalled what Sabrina had done the last time she had gone head-to-head with Carol Marcus. "I think she'll have enough on her plate to worry about. I'll be right back."

Running up the stairs, he came to a halt at the door on the left and knocked twice. Spock opened the door.

"Hey, babe, we need to leave. I got an appointment with Sabrina again."

Spock seemed pleased at this news. "I am ready to depart now." The two came down the stairs and Jim grabbed the key off the peg board in the kitchen.

"Let me tell Mom we're borrowing her truck." Jim ran out to the barn and talked to his mother for a while. She agreed and he promised to be back as soon as possible, but managed to evade telling her what they were actually going to do.

David kicked restlessly at the back of the front seats while Jim drove through the city. When they pulled onto Sabrina's block Jim found a parking place and got everyone out. Holding David's hand, he walked up the stairs to the building.

Sabrina was putting out toys in the front room. "Hi guys! David, I thought your dad and I could talk while you and Captain Spock play out here for a while, is that okay?" David nodded and she waved Jim in. "Let's talk," she told the man, shutting the door.

Spock sat in the recliner and watched David play listlessly with the toys. He would look at the old-fashioned clock every five minutes and wonder what Jim was saying. Eventually David came and stood in front of Spock.

"Can I get in your lap like I used to when I was little?"

Spock blinked and put his legs together, lifting the boy up. "You are still 'little'. About what are you feeling uncomfortable?"

David turned to look at his stepfather. "Dad's going to get me taken away from Mom, isn't he?"

Spock breathed in and looked over at the closed door. _Are we applying for primary custody?_ he asked his husband.

_That's what I'm aiming for,_ Jim sent back. Spock turned back to his stepson.

"We are applying for primary custody. I will not ask for supervised visitation unless your mother harms you again, in which case I will not allow her to be alone with you again." Spock paused. "David, are you frightened?"

David looked at his shoes. "Yeah. But I'm more scared that Mom will freak out about this and never let me see you again. She keeps swearing she's going to take me away from you guys. She says you're … unfit parents." He hesitated at the end, as if he were recalling the conversation.

"I know why Ms. Marcus considers us to be unfit, and the law does not share her view. She will have to develop a new reason to remove you from our presence," Spock reassured the boy.

The door opened and Jim stepped out. "Hey, David, can I come play for a while so Sabrina can talk to Father?" David nodded and the two men traded places. Spock stepped in Sabrina's office and sat in a chair.

"Okay, _Captain_ Spock, first off congratulations on the promotion. Now, tell me what your view of this situation is." Sabrina picked up a legal pad and a pen.

"The child has exhibited fear on several occasions now when we have approached him to correct him. Jim became alarmed and asked questions which led us to learn that Ms. Marcus is physically assaulting the child when she becomes angry. I told Jim I will not allow this to continue."

"Okay, Captain Kirk has informed me he has struck the child once in a corrective manner. Have you struck the child at any time?" _Scratch, scratch_, went the pen.

Spock paled. "I would never." He blinked. "I do not subscribe to the erroneous theory that striking a child will discipline him. Taking a treasured toy for a prescribed amount of time, barring that making the child go to bed earlier, will garner the same results without the trauma."

"Mmm. Okay, how many times _has_ Captain Kirk struck the child?"

"Once. He applied what he termed to be a 'swat' on the child's buttocks once after David ran into traffic in our neighborhood two years previously. I refused to allow him to do so again and since then Jim has applied more creative and less damaging forms of discipline."

"Will you agree to a polygraph to testify to this fact?" Sabrina put down her pen and looked at him.

Spock stared at her. "You doubt the veracity of my statement?"

"I know," she began with a sigh, "you're a Vulcan. Didn't help us last time either, remember?"

"I will submit myself to whatever examination the court deems necessary, should it protect the child."

Sabrina leaned back. "Is it just being Vulcan that makes you so against what Ms. Marcus is doing?"

Spock lowered his eyes. "No. It is also the torture I have seen in my mate's mind from his childhood. No child deserves to live that way. No child should be afraid of the adult who has been charged with protecting him. It goes against everything I believe, and I would feel so whether I were Vulcan or not."

"Okay. Well I have to report this, and I've already spoken to Captain Kirk about it. I'm going to have to keep David here until the protective services people can get here and examine him. I'll ask for regular updates and the second they release him into … _someone's_ care," she hedged, "then I'll let you know."


	35. Chapter 35

Just then the door burst open and David ran in, throwing his arms around Spock. "Dad says they're going to take me away from you!"

Spock touched the boy's head lightly, at a loss for how to reassure him. "The situation will resolve itself in time, David. We will not leave Riverside without you."

"I have to do it, David," Sabrina told him sadly. "It's the law. But when I report it, I'm reporting only your mother. I don't believe Captain Kirk and Captain Spock are abusing you."

"They're not!" David insisted. "I just want to go live with them! Can't you just ask the judge nicely to let me live with them?" 

"In the case of allegations of abuse, the law must be notified. Do you remember when a person told your mother I was abusing your father, and she informed the police? I was taken to the police station right away, so your father would be safe." Spock brushed David's hair back gently.

"Why are they always wrong though? You didn't hit Dad, and you and Dad don't hit me. It's Mom's fault, it's always her fault!"

Jim knelt down to the distraught boy and held him, rocking him side to side. "Easy, tiger. Your Mom has issues, and she's going to work them out. I just don't want you to be frightened anymore. So I want you to do me a favor, okay?" Jim pushed the boy back and looked him in the eye. "When Spock was my First Officer, I relied on him to back me up and make sure my orders were carried out. He's a captain now himself, but neither of us has a First Officer. I want you to be our First Officer, okay?"

"What do I have to do?" David asked quietly.

"I want you to be honest at all times, with everyone you talk to. I want you to try your very hardest to be brave and I want you to always remember that we love you, no matter what, okay? Can you do that for us?"

A big tear fell down David's cheek. "Okay. When do you have to go away?"

"We will remain here until the authorities arrive," Spock offered.

"Yeah, we'll stay right here." Jim touched the side of David's face. "You remember we love you, right?"

"Yeah." David seemed shaken but was pulling together. "I think I'm ready."

Sabrina dialed the office number and spoke with the magistrate on duty. After confirming David's location and the name of the alleged abuser, she hung up and drummed her fingers on the desk. "Well, now all we do is wait."

The office was silent for twenty minutes until the front door opened and two men walked in. Jim and Spock stepped away from the child silently and one man bent down in front of him.

"Hi, are you David?" David nodded silently. "My name is Benji and I would really like to talk to you. Would it be okay if we go back to my office?"

David looked uncertainly at his parents and they both nodded. "Okay," David whispered. The two walked out of the office.

Jim watched until they were out of sight and then let out an angry sigh. "Now what?" he asked.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, my name is Deangelus Parker, and I'm the magistrate serving the warrant. I understand the child came to you first?"

Jim nodded. "I asked him why he was afraid and he told us."

"I'd like to take your statements. We can do it here or back at the office." He patted a mini-recorder.

"Might as well get it over with here," Jim relented.

They took turns giving sworn statements and when they were done the magistrate gave them each a business card. "If you think of anything else relevant to the case, call me." He walked out.

Jim stood in the office, feeling strangely lost for once. Sabrina looked at him sympathetically and then looked over at Spock. "Would you mind if I gave your husband a hug?" Spock shook his head and she came and wrapped her arms around Jim. "Life hasn't been fair to you, and I'm sorry," she breathed. Then she let go. "I'd hug you but you look a little more solid, Captain Spock."

Spock inclined his head. "I appreciate the offer regardless." He came closer to his mate. "We should return to the domicile in the event they attempt to contact us."

The drive back was painfully silent. Jim drove uncharacteristically slowly and Spock found himself playing with his wedding band. He forced himself to leave it alone.

When they pulled up and got out of the truck, Winona was mucking the stalls. "Welcome back, guys, how did – " She broke off. "Where's David?"

"Mom …." Jim couldn't complete the sentence and swallowed painfully. Spock stepped up and explained the situation to his mother-in-law. Winona leaned heavily on the shovel.

"That crazy, stupid bitch," Winona pronounced. "I should have known. The way he talked the other night about wanting to come live with you two and how he didn't feel comfortable with his mom, I should have known," she repeated. "Is he okay?"

Spock nodded. "He is being as brave as a seven year old human child can be."

Winona propped the shovel up against the barn and took off her gloves, tossing them to the side. Then she came and pulled her son's head onto her shoulder. "I am so sorry, baby. I know this has to be bringing up a lot of bad memories. I wasn't there for you then, please let me be there for you now."

The three went in the house and Winona called Sam and his family, briefly explaining the situation. Sam's family was packing and getting ready to beam out to fly home. They said their goodbyes over the comm and then Winona returned to Jim's side.

Jim leaned back on the sofa, sighing from time to time. Spock sat across from him, knowing this was one of those painful times he would have to let his mate come to terms with the situation alone. Winona poured a glass of milk and silently handed it to her son-in-law, and then she stomped her foot.

"We just have to wait?" she exclaimed angrily. "What are they doing to our little boy?"

"David is testifying before a clinical psychologist and a magistrate as to his mother's treatment of him. Ms. Marcus is being detained on the allegations." Spock drank his milk. "We will be contacted if or when David is released into someone's custody."


	36. Chapter 36

Two slow hours later the comm station went off. Jim was on it in an instant. "Hello?"

"Captain Kirk, my name is Benji Johnson. I'm a clinical psychologist for the Washington County Child Protective Services office. I'd like to meet you and talk with you and your spouse at my office."

Jim nodded. "Sure. Shoot me the address." He scribbled down the information and tossed the pen down. "We're on our way." He shut off the comm station and motioned to Spock. "Mom, we're taking the truck again. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Jim programmed the GPS and they set off down the road back into town. Coming across the south side of the city and down through the county, Jim made no conversation. Spock stared out the window at the scenery and tried to remember that this was for the greater good. Finally they entered another small town and Jim pulled onto a side road. They parked in front of a large professional building and got out.

When they walked in the building, Jim approached the secretary. "Captain Kirk and Captain Spock to see Mr. Johnson." She paged the man and led them back to an office. When she opened the door Jim saw David sitting on the floor with the man he had seen in Sabrina's office.

"Daddy!" David hollered and jumped up to hug him. Jim held his hands away from the boy, looking uncertainly at the man on the floor.

"It's okay to hug him, Captain Kirk." Mr. Johnson explained. "Please, come in." They entered and he got up to shut the door behind them. "There is a very bright young man here who thinks the world of you two," he began.

"I told him everything, just like you told me to. I told him about staying with you in San Francisco and I also told him about when you come here. He thinks I made it up about Father speaking to the horses too." David shrugged. "But I know Vulcans, and he doesn't."

"Well, little boys have big imaginations," Mr. Johnson explained.

"I am capable of conversing with any sentient life form in a mind meld," Spock defended his stepson.

"Oh." Mr. Johnson nodded. "Okay. Well David here tells me that you, Captain Kirk, and your former significant other are having difficulties."

"There's no way of putting it gently," Jim replied. "We don't get along, and God knows I've tried but I don't think we're ever going to get to that point. We coexist as peacefully as we can, for David's sake."

"Is it true the child's mother objects to your …." The man paused painfully. "Lifestyle?" he tried.

"No, she doesn't like him because he's with another man," David piped up helpfully.

"She's actually told you that?" Jim exclaimed to his son.

"Not to my face. But I heard her talking to one of my teachers and she got mad because the teacher liked you and she said you were a …." David got up and whispered in his father's ear.

"She used those words?" Jim growled. David nodded. "Did you tell Mr. Johnson that?"

"It's Benji, and yes, David repeated the phrase to me in a whisper as well. He explains that he asked his little friend Bridget what it meant and she told him never say it out loud again."

Jim was trembling now in anger, and Spock put his hand on his knee. "_Ashayam,_ would you like to step outside to collect your thoughts?" Jim nodded sharply once and got up and left. Spock looked at Benji calmly. "Could you do me the favor of repeating the phrase to me?"

Benji got up from his desk and whispered into Spock's ear. Spock jerked. "David still does not know the meaning of the phrase. It's up to you and your spouse as to whether you choose to tell him," Benji told him.

"It is a derogatory term for a man who is romantically involved with another man, and I would prefer you not use it again either," Spock told his stepson.

"Okay. Sorry, Father." David looked up as the door opened and Jim came back in. "Are you okay, Dad?"

Jim looked deflated and he nodded to his son. "Yeah, slugger, I'll be okay." He sat back down and David hopped up in his lap. "So what can we do for you, Benji?"

"Well, from what David's told me and from what little I've seen just now, you and Captain Spock obviously do an excellent job at co-parenting. I am slightly concerned about your career fields; David's told me of you spending all night at Starfleet Command helping them out, and I don't like the idea of both of you being called out to serve."

"That would not happen," Spock explained. "Our participation is not obligatory. Should the need arise, one of us can assist Starfleet Command while the other stays with David. The one time it has occurred that we were both called in I remained with David and Captain Kirk aided the Admiralty."

"Okay," Benji wrote a note on his padd. "And would you be agreeable to full-time parenting, should that be the judge's decision?"

"Yes," both men stated clearly.

"Well I really don't have that much more for you. We're going to send David home with you until the hearing tomorrow. Bring him to the courthouse in the morning, at ten. The hearing will be in the third floor courtroom. I presume you'll have council present?"

Jim nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I've always been a fan of you both," Benji admitted. "David, you can go home now. Thank you for being such a big boy."

"You're welcome," David told the man, and then grabbed his dad's hand.

"Oh, and Captain Spock?" Benji called. Spock turned around. "Your stepson told me about your after-Christmas surprise to your spouse. That was beautiful."

"You saw us?" Spock questioned the child.

"From the stairs," David admitted.

Spock shook his head slowly. Jim laughed and hugged the boy. "You're a goofball, you know that?" Jim told his son. They walked out of the building and to the truck. When they were back on the road, David repeated practically verbatim the conversations he had had with Benji and Mr. Parker, and what their reactions were. Spock praised the boy for his honesty and assured him they were not angry with him.

When they pulled into the barnyard the sun was low on a cloudy horizon and the temperature was dropping fast. "It'll probably snow again tonight," Jim told the others as they hurried in the house.

"Baby boy!" Winona called. She rushed to David and hugged him. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Gramma," the boy said as he squirmed out of her grasp. "I'm hungry."

They ate and sat in the living room, each doing their own thing for the evening. Spock was working on a project again, and David and Jim were listening to their iPods. Winona read quietly.

The comm station went off at eight and Winona got up to answer it. What returned from her graceful "Hello?" was a blistering barrage of curses. Spock put his padd down slowly so as not to alert the other two in the room.

"Carol, your son could have heard you say that. I think you need to calm down and get yourself ready for tomorrow. Don't call here again." Winona hung up and looked in the living room. Spock raised his eyebrows and returned to his work. Winona sat down and returned to her book just as Jim pulled his earbuds out.

"I think it's bedtime for all good First Officers and sleepy captains," Jim announced.

Spock raised his head and fought a smile. "And if not all the captains are 'sleepy'?"

"I'm betting the captains are sleepy, and if they're not they won't mind going to bed anyway." He waved his son on up the stairs. "I'll come tuck you in in a second." Then he sent a quiet plea through the bond and Spock put his work aside and climbed the stairs with him. They both said good night to David and then went to their room.

Jim undressed quickly and climbed in the bed. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain you do not wish to wear some garment to bed?"

"Yep."

"What if David decides to enter our room again without receiving permission?" Spock posed.

"He won't. We had a talk," Jim assured his mate. He pulled the covers back on the bed. "Come on."

Spock took off his outer garments but kept his underwear on out of sheer stubbornness. He got in bed and lay on his side, allowing Jim to snuggle back into his arms. "Today was extremely traumatic for you," Spock observed quietly.

"Mmm. Yeah. But if I can save David from going through even a quarter of what I went through, it's all gonna be worth it in the end. You'd never believe what Carol called us," he stated.

"I am certain I would not," Spock told his husband, despite remembering exactly what was said. "I believe the operative word for this mission was 'sleepy'. Are you no longer 'sleepy'?"

Jim shook his head. "No, I'm sleepy. I'll be quiet. Good night, love. See you in the morning."

"Good night, _ashayam_."

* * *

A/N: That's all for tonight. Sleep well, my readers, sleep well. There's trouble ahead ...


	37. Chapter 37

Jim was in the shower when the seriousness of the situation overwhelmed him again and he sagged against the tile, feeling cold despite the heat in the room. He thought to himself, _This is for real. My child is in danger from his own mother and I am the only one who can rescue him. Well, me and Spock._ He shut off the water and just stood there for a long time, until he heard a familiar knock on the bathroom door.

"Enter," he called by habit.

Spock slipped in the small room and stood with his back to the door. "I could not help but feel your turmoil. May I assist in any way?"

Jim stepped out and toweled off. "Just by being here you're making it better. Is David ready?"

There was a nod. "David was prepared before I returned from my exercise this morning. He is anxious for this to be 'over with', in his words. I was prepared shortly afterward. David has been fed and now needs to brush his teeth; however we are both in the bathroom and he has vowed he will not enter a room we occupy without our permission again. Apparently your 'talk' had a significant impact on him," Spock told his mate.

"I was just thinking," Jim told Spock as he dressed, "I thought the Academy was just a game until I became a captain. But being a captain was just play now that I have two very special lives depending on me. The pressure is enormous."

"Two lives?" Spock questioned.

"What, you don't count?" Jim replied gently. "I play a significant role in your life and in some small way you depend on me. Maybe not for food and shelter, but certainly for companionship."

Spock pulled his husband close to him. "_T'hy'la_, were you not in my life, food and shelter would hold little meaning anymore. It is true, I depend on you, but a great deal more than you realize. It is my desire that you feel you can rely upon me in the same way."

Jim lay his head on Spock's shoulder. "If I thought I couldn't live without you when you were just my First Officer, I had no idea how much I'd need you when you were my husband. And now that we're going to be parents full-time, I'd fall apart without you. Thank you for being my rock."

"_In the burning of uncertainty, I will be your solid ground,_" Spock whispered.

"_I will hold the balance if you can't look down,_" Jim sang back softly.

They opened the door and walked out, and Spock started a campaign to keep his mate's mind off the upcoming ordeal.

"Why do you not sing more often?" Spock asked as they walked down the stairs.

Jim scoffed. "Me? Sing? Spock, you've heard me sing. I sound like a rusty gate."

Spock walked in the living room. "Jim, you know I have been brutally honest with you about your strengths and weaknesses. Your singing is actually a strength. I have heard you multiple times, in the shower and in the car. You hold a talent in this area."

"You like my singing?" Jim was still skeptical.

"Sing something for me, Dad," David requested from over at the kitchen table.

Jim was put on the spot. Finally he cleared his throat and started.

"_If they were to write about the story of my life,_

_They would have to mention you with every page they'd write._

_There's another side to every story told._

_If I were the ocean, you would be the shore,_

_And one without the other one would be needing something more._

_We are the shadow and the light._

_Always love me,_

_Never leave me now._

_Now you are the other side of me._

_Always love me,_

_Never leave me now._

_Now you are the other side of me."_

Jim sang the song softly, his head low and his eyes closed in concentration. When he was finished he looked up hopefully.

David was flabbergasted and broke into applause. Spock gave a surge of love and approval through the bond.

"Dad, you sing really good! You sounded like the recording! That's so awesome. Why don't you sing more often?" David asked breathlessly.

Jim was reluctant to mention the real reason he didn't sing, that being Don Barnett and his comments about Jim being a sissy. "I just always thought my voice was crap," he began, and then flushed. "I meant bad." He held his hand out and David cheerfully smacked it in punishment for Jim cursing.

David got up on his knees in the chair. "Dad, is it abuse when I do that?"

Jim looked over at Spock and shrugged. "I never thought it was. But would you like to make up a new punishment for cursing?"

"Okay. How about … you have to do ten jumping jacks every time you curse?"

Jim thought about it. "One-count or four-count?"

"Four count, so it really works." David nodded to his father. "So now you have to do ten jumping jacks."

Jim sighed and began his punishment. The floor creaked as he jumped up and down. His mother walked in mid-way through the ordeal and found Spock and David watching Jim do jumping jacks in the living room. When he was done David gave him a high five.

"Is this Jimmy's response to not running the whole time he's been on leave?" Winona asked.

Jim laughed. "No, I said a bad word and we decided that's the new punishment for it."

A look crossed Winona's face and she burst into laughter so strong she had to hold onto the side of the table and bend over. Finally she stood, wiping tears away.

"What?" Jim asked, smiling.

"I just got an image of you standing in the middle of Starfleet Command doing jumping jacks." She giggled some more.

"God, Starfleet Command," Jim sighed playfully. "Bones would never have to worry about my weight again with this new regime."

"You cuss a lot at work?" David questioned his father.

"The old saying used to be 'like a sailor'," David's grandmother informed him.

"I really ought not," Jim admitted. "Chris Pike doesn't do it." He became determined. "I'm going to stop cursing."

"Are you certain you will meet with success in this journey?" Spock asked pointedly. "You have employed this manner of speech for close to two decades. Breaking the pattern will take a great deal of effort."

"It's stupid, Spock," Jim told his mate. "There's not a single thing I have to say that I have to curse to get across."

Spock gave that half-smile Jim loved so much. "Then you will have as much support from me as you desire. I am proud of you, Jim."

Jim clapped his hands together. "So I think it's time to go. Everyone ready?" David gave his father a thumbs-up and Spock nodded. They put on their coats and Winona handed them the key.

"Be careful, kids. Come home safe." Winona kissed Jim and David's cheeks and waved to Spock. They left and drove to the courthouse quietly. When they pulled up David looked up at the huge building.

"The last time I was here was when I was four and a half and I told the judge I wanted to see you again," David recalled. "Do you think the judge this time will be as nice as last time?"

Jim nodded. "I hope so, buddy. Be careful getting out." They exited the truck and got in line to enter the building. When they got to the scanner Jim took off his shoes and stepped in expertly. David followed, mimicking his father. Spock was last, and the guard held him up.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Spock began, and then he realized it was the same guard who had detained him the first time he had been there.

"Still think you can beat my scanners?" she drawled.

"No, officer. I do not. Your system is secure." Spock's eyes were shining with amusement.

"Good to see you again, sir," she told him, and let him pass finally.

"What was _that_ about?" David asked in the elevator.

"Just a friend of your father's," Jim laughed. They got to the third floor and Jim led them down the hall to the family court. Taking a deep breath, he walked in the courtroom. He approached the bailiff and asked when they were scheduled. Receiving the answer, he sat down with his son and mate.

* * *

A/N: The song once again is "Trilogy: Other Side Of Me" by Michael W. Smith.


	38. Chapter 38

At ten the bailiff walked to the front and called loudly, "All rise!" The courtroom stood and a man walked out in deep black robes. "The Honorable Judge Matthew Bestrada presiding."

"Be seated," the judge intoned. "I would ask at this time that all press please exit the court." There was a murmur and he looked up from his bench. "I'm not kidding. The press needs to leave. If I had had my way you wouldn't have been let in to begin with. Now git." The reporters grumbled but left the court and the people settled back down. "First case?" he asked his bailiff.

"Kirk versus Marcus, in re the minor child Marcus." The bailiff handed a sheet of paper to the judge. "Parties please step forward." Jim, David, and Spock stepped forward. From in back, Carol made her way forward.

Before they reached the front, the doors swung open and Sabrina scurried in. "I was almost late!" she hissed. "Stupid reporters."

Sabrina, Jim, Spock, and David stood to one side. Carol and her attorney stood on the other. Neither side looked at the other as everyone took their seats.

"Counsel for the plaintiff, your opening statement?"

Sabrina stood up and looked at the judge. "Your Honor, forget for a moment who my clients are. Imagine they're just ordinary citizens, for in the end that's all they are. They come before you today as a parenting team who seeks injunction against a party hurting their child. The cold, hard facts are this: the minor child is afraid of his mother, and has repeatedly asked to live with his father and stepfather. The adults are not seeking complete withdrawal, only primary custody. Both adults are established members of society and have local roots in their community. Both desire to raise the child together. There is no legal standing preventing them from taking primary custody. We ask for primary custody to be given to my clients immediately, to prevent further harm to the child." Sabrina sat back down.

"Defense?"

The woman stood. "Your Honor, these men are not fit to raise any child, much less this child. Their extensive history is rife with violence and poorly-made decisions. Their '_marriage_'," the word was said with scorn, "is immoral enough without compounding the problem with poor parenting skills in both men. We intend to prove an alien has no business raising a human child, and Captain Kirk is an extremely poor choice of guardian for the child. The mother is the child's best advocate." She seated herself.

"Call your first witness," the judge told Sabrina.

"Your Honor, we call Benji Johnson to the stand." Benji walked forward and was sworn in and took his seat in the box. "Mr. Johnson, please state your job title for the record," Sabrina began.

Benji leaned forward to the microphone. "I am a clinical psychologist for the Washington County Child Protective Services office."

"And what is your job description?"

"I interview children whose parent or parents are being investigated for alleged abuse. I hear the tale in the child's own words to discover if there are any improprieties in the home and then report this to my boss." Benji leaned back again.

Sabrina came closer. "Did you interview the Marcus child on December 26th of this year?"

"I did." Benji smiled.

"What was your finding?"

Benji's smile grew wider. "The Marcus child is extremely bright. I'd say gifted. He comprehends situations with very little instruction from outside parties, and he infers a great deal from the world around him. He's a very passionate young man and while opinionated is not afraid to admit he may be wrong in his opinions."

"Did the child exhibit any telling behaviors while under your supervision?" Sabrina asked.

Benji's smile faded. "The child shrank away from my touch when he first came to my office. After I assured him he was not going to be harmed, he began to thaw and eventually he was able to show me physically why he had been frightened before."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. No further questions." Sabrina walked away.

The other lawyer stood. "Did the Marcus child understand why he was with you?"

Benji nodded. "As I said, he's very smart."

"Did he figure it out himself or was he told?" she asked.

"Objection. Hearsay," Sabrina stood halfway from her table.

"Sustained."

The lawyer was stumped. Then she tried a different tactic. "How long have you worked at your job?"

Benji thought about it. "It'll be two years next month."

"How many cases have you supervised?"

"Well, thankfully child abuse is on a decline so I haven't been called into work that often. I'd say probably fifteen or sixteen cases." Benji brightened.

The lawyer pounced. "So would you refer to yourself as an expert in child abuse cases?"

"I was trained extensively at Ithaca University and did a year-long internship before taking a permanent position. Child abuse may not always be blatant but it's pretty obvious if you're looking close enough. I know child abuse."

"Terrific resume-building answer, but yes or no, would you refer to yourself as an _expert_ in child abuse cases?" the lawyer stressed.

Benji averted his eyes. "I don't see how anyone can say with certainty – "

"Your Honor, please instruct the witness to answer the question."

"The witness will answer yes or no," the judge informed him.

"No." Benji's answer was quiet and Jim felt sorry for him.

"No further questions."

"Redirect," Sabrina stood quickly. The judge waved her on. "Mr. Johnson, one hundred years ago, how many child abuse cases would have been typical for child protective services to handle?"

Benji blinked. "Oh, I'd say an office would see maybe two or three a week."

"Making on the outside one hundred and fifty six cases of child abuse a year. How many cases did your office handle last year?" Sabrina continued.

Benji shifted. "We handled sixteen reported cases and fourteen full investigations."

"And in your _expert _opinion, what accounts for the discrepancy?"

"Well, people don't abuse their kids anymore. I mean, believe me, as great as it is to have a job, I'd be more than thrilled if my job was phased out due to lack of necessity. That would make my world. But until abuse is eradicated, I'll be there with my coworkers making sure the children have a voice."

There was murmuring from the gallery and Sabrina nodded to him. "Thank you, Mr. Johnson. No further questions." Benji stepped down and went back to the gallery. "With Your Honor's permission, I'd like to hear from the Marcus child himself," Sabrina continued.

"Your Honor, approach?" the other lawyer requested. The two women stepped up to the bench. "This is just a blatant attempt to blind you to the case, Your Honor. The case is whether these men are fit to parent the child. There is no call for the child to testify."

"Your Honor, in every child custody case the child is given the opportunity to testify as to their desired outcome. The Marcus boy testified at his first custody hearing and is more than capable of testifying today. He deserves to be heard in this case," Sabrina urged.

"I see no reason to break with tradition. The child will testify. You will be given the opportunity to cross-examine at the end." The judge leaned back. "The court calls the Marcus child."


	39. Chapter 39

David walked up hesitantly and Sabrina helped him into the witness box. He was sworn in and he sat quietly.

"How old are you, Mr. Marcus?"

"My name is David," David stated in confusion. "Why is nobody using my name?"

"You're a minor, and we can't use your name in the preceding," Sabrina told him. "So I'm going to call you Mr. Marcus. Again, how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"And who do you live with right now?"

"My mom."

Sabrina walked closer. "Do you see your father?"

"Yeah, three times a year," David told her. "I'm supposed to be with him now because it's Christmas."

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Sabrina asked gently.

"You mean why I had to go see Benji?" David inferred.

Sabrina smiled. "Yes."

David shrugged. "I told Dad about Mom shaking me when she gets mad and Father got mad – "

"Just a moment, David. When you say 'Father' who are you referring to?" Sabrina clarified.

"Mr. Spock. My dad is Dad and Mr. Spock is Father. Oh," David realized. "I'm in court. Okay, he's my stepfather. Do you want me to say 'my stepfather' or do you want me to say 'Mr. Spock'?"

"You can call him Mr. Spock for now, okay? So you were saying Mr. Spock got mad?" she reminded him.

"Yeah. Mr. Spock got mad and he and Dad went upstairs and talked and then Dad came back down and he told me that he was hurt when he was a kid and that it was wrong then and it's wrong now and that Mr. Spock wants me to come live with them and then we came and talked to you." David sucked in a breath finally.

"Did your father ever tell you what to say to me or anyone else?"

"Yeah." David misunderstood the question. "He told me to tell the truth to everyone I talked to because I'm his First Officer."

There was some chuckling in the gallery and Sabrina smiled. "Mr. Marcus, you know your mom wants you to live with her and your dad wants you to live with him, but where do _you_ want to live?"

"I'd like to live with my dad and Mr. Spock. I've asked both of my parents now and Dad said it would be okay and I thought I'd come live with him when school got out but if he wants me sooner that's cool too."

"Why do you want to live with your father, Mr. Marcus?"

David fell silent. "Mom's cool and all, but she gets so mad. She never listens if I tell her something. She hurts me sometimes, and I can't even tell her she's hurting me. She says a bunch of ugly things about Dad and Mr. Spock, things I've been told to never repeat because they're that bad."

"David, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to repeat what she said," Sabrina told him apologetically.

David looked over at the table. "Father told me not to say it again."

Sabrina looked at Spock. "It is alright, Mr. Marcus," Spock spoke quietly. "You may answer her question."

David squirmed painfully. Then he said a statement low and broken. There was silence in the court.

"Son, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat it again please?" the judge requested.

David went white and Sabrina stepped forward. "If it would please the court, could the bailiff read back the computer capture please? I think it's traumatizing enough that the child has had to say it this many times."

The judge motioned to the bailiff, who went to the computer station and scrolled back. Then he blanched and stood up. He looked at the judge and then spoke loud and clear, and the courtroom erupted. The judge banged his gavel repeatedly and finally the commotion died down.

"She said that to you, son?" the judge asked David.

"No sir. She said it to my teacher."

The judge leaned back. "Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Marcus. Do you have further questions?" he asked Sabrina.

"Yes, Your Honor. We don't want to paint an incomplete picture of Captain Kirk and Captain Spock. Mr. Marcus, have either of them ever punished you?"

David nodded. "Yeah."

"What did they do?"

"Well, Dad takes my iPod away and Mr. Spock makes me sit on the stairs for fifteen minutes and do math if I'm bad. One time I had to give a speech about why what I did was wrong and why I wouldn't do it again."

"Have they ever punished you physically?" Sabrina asked.

David nodded. "When I was five I ran out in the street and Dad grabbed me and smacked my butt and Mr. Spock got really mad and told him to never do it again so he didn't."

"He's never hit you again? Never at all?" Sabrina clarified.

"Never. He even said he was sorry to me. He didn't know any better. His stepfather used to hit him and he thought it was okay. But Mr. Spock taught him better." David blinked at Sabrina, who nodded.

"Are you afraid of your father or Mr. Spock?" Sabrina posed.

"No. Well, yes," David corrected himself. "I would really not like to be a bad guy when they come after me. They're really tough. They saved Earth when I was just a baby!" David gushed.

"But are you afraid they're going to hurt you now?"

"Oh. No. They both love me and they want to protect me and I know they'd never hurt me," stated David.

"No further questions," Sabrina commented.

The other lawyer walked up. "Mr. Marcus, why did you first want to go live with your father?"

"Because Mom was acting weird."

"Define 'weird'," the lawyer requested.

"Well she makes me go to church, and I don't really want to go. And she wants to make me quit karate and I'm really getting good and I don't want to quit. And she wants me to spend less time with my dad," David finished.

"And if you lived with your father, you wouldn't have to go to church and you'd get to go to karate?"

"Well, yeah, I think so." David shifted in his seat.

The lawyer smiled at him. "Your dad lets you have your way a lot, doesn't he?"

David flushed. "Not all the time. I have to do what he says but if I want something I can tell him."

"Does your dad ever help you with homework?" she asked him.

The child shook his head. "I only see him on Easter, and Christmas, and in the summer. I don't have homework then."

"What do you eat at your dad's house?" the lawyer questioned him.

"I dunno. Lots of vegetables." David smiled.

"Why vegetables?"

"Mr. Spock's a vegetarian. Dad doesn't eat meat that much anymore, but sometimes me and him will sneak tuna fish late at night while Mr. Spock is reading in another room."

"You have to sneak food?" the lawyer repeated.

David shrugged. "Just meat."

The lawyer walked around for a moment and then turned back around. "Have you ever seen your father and Mr. Spock being close? Showing how they feel about each other?"

"Sure. All the time."

"What do they do?" the lawyer pressed.

David shrugged again. "They have a special way of kissing with their fingers. They sit really close on the sofa. And they kiss on the lips when they think I'm not looking. It's gross," David told him.

"You don't like it?"

David shrugged. "They're my parents. No kid wants to see their parents kissing."

"Is there any other reason you don't like them kissing?"

"Like what?" David asked, mystified.

"Is it right for them to kiss?" the lawyer tried.

"Objection. I object to the general leading of the witness. Defense is not going to get the desired answer." Sabrina stood forcefully.

"Well, she's not leading _yet_," the judge commented. "I'll let it slide for now. But you're walking a thin line, Ms. Paulson."

The lawyer turned back to David. "Is it right for your father and Mr. Spock to kiss?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" David was confused. "They're married. They even have rings now. It's not like they're cheating or something."

The lawyer sighed and tried another tactic. "Are you ever ashamed that you have two male parents?"

David shook his head. "No. Nobody cares. It's like my friend Bridget, she's got two moms and everyone's cool with it."

By this time the lawyer had given up. "Nothing further."


	40. Chapter 40

David stepped down from the box and came and sat beside his father and stepfather. Sabrina smiled at him so he would know he had done well.

"I'd like to call Captain Kirk to the stand," Sabrina stated. Jim stood and walked over to be sworn in and sat down slowly. "Captain Kirk, we've heard testimony that you were abused as a child. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And yet reportedly you do not abuse your own child. Why is that?" Sabrina posed.

Jim sighed. "I know what it did to me. I would never willingly inflict pain on my own child. I spanked him once and after a short conversation with my husband I decided I wouldn't do it again."

"Is your child afraid of you?"

Jim grimaced. "He is when he's been around his mom for a while. I didn't put two and two together until I saw him flinch away from Spock and then I realized something wasn't right. He's known from day one Spock would never hurt him, so why was he afraid of him? I asked him and he told me."

"Have you ever witnessed Ms. Marcus abusing the child?" Sabrina questioned.

"No, not in person. I just know how he is when he comes to stay with us."

Sabrina turned. "And how is that, Captain Kirk?"

"He acts thrilled to be there, and he seems to brighten the second we come home up until it's time to go, and then he's heartbroken. He starts getting anxious when it's time to go home. He just seems miserable here in Riverside."

Sabrina came up to him. "What are your views on being a full-time parent?"

Jim shrugged. "I was hesitant at first. But I talked it over with my bondmate and he assured me we could do this. And Spock's got a point. We really are good parents when Da – Mr. Marcus is with us. He's fed, protected, loved, and encouraged. What more could a child want?"

"Are you willing to make changes in your career for your child?"

"Haven't I already?" Jim shot back. "I was a starship captain, and I came back to Earth to be with my son. I dropped everything yesterday and put in for a sub to teach my class until this is settled and Mr. Marcus comes to live with us. I think the Admiralty is aware that I'm a father and that my child comes first."

"Do you even like being a father?" Sabrina tossed out.

Jim sat forward. "I love it. I love it more than anything. If I were to lose Captain Spock I would be devastated but I would survive. I would live. I'll never have another child. David is my world."

"No further questions."

There was a long pause, and then defense counsel stood and called out "No questions."

Jim was escorted down and sat back beside his child. Then Sabrina stood. "We call Captain Spock."

Spock got up and went to be sworn in. He sat primly and watched Sabrina approach him. "Captain Spock, what are your views on parenthood?"

Spock raised his chin slightly. "I am pleased to be a participant in Mr. Marcus' upbringing. I find myself challenged and educated every day I spend with the child."

"Do you have any hesitancy about being a full-time parent?"

Spock thought for a moment. "I do not wish to replace the child's other parent. I am fully aware that as a stepparent I have a definite place in the child's life and I will never be equal to his birth relations. I would not wish it to be so in any case. I am content to play my part in his upbringing, no matter how small it may be."

Jim sighed and David looked up to find his father's eyes were moist. He stood up and whispered in his father's ear. Jim shook his head and hugged the boy tightly.

Sabrina looked at Spock. "What were your feelings before the allegations about Mr. Marcus living with you?"

"I did not wish the child to make an impulsive decision. Moving across the continent at his age would be daunting and starting over in a new school would be challenging, to say the least. However, he insisted he wished to live with us, and I became convinced that, for one reason or another, he was unhappy in his current situation." Spock leaned back.

"And now?"

"Now I am convinced to a fault that the child must be removed from Ms. Marcus' care. I would prefer he live with us; however should that be found unpalatable I would still insist he be removed from her care. His safety is my primary concern."

"I have nothing further," Sabrina finished.

The other attorney stood. "Captain Spock, could you tell us if you have any children of your own?"

Spock blinked. "I do not."

"And why not?"

"I have a genetic condition that prevents me from fathering children." Spock narrowed his eyes at the lawyer.

"So Mr. Marcus is pretty much your one and only shot at fatherhood."

"Objection!" Sabrina was on her feet.

"Withdrawn."

"No," Spock stated firmly. "Your Honor, I would appreciate the opportunity to reply to her comment."

"Go ahead." The judge looked over at Spock.

Spock's eyes drilled into the opposing attorney's. "I had decided as a grown man I would not adopt a child once I was in a permanent relationship. When Captain Kirk's fatherhood was thrust upon him I was given an unprecedented opportunity to reexamine my decision. I have treasured every moment I have spent with Mr. Marcus. Had I the choice again, I would adopt without hesitation. Being a mentor has been the most rewarding experience of my existence."

_You go, boy!_ Jim cheered him on.

The lawyer stood back. "Wouldn't you rather raise a Vulcan child?"

Sabrina started to rise and Spock fixed her with a look. She sat back down slowly. Then he turned his stare back to the questioning attorney. "I am half-human, half-Vulcan, Ms. Paulson. I am claimed by two of the most powerful and proud species in the Federation. I would feel no more comfortable raising a Vulcan child than I do currently raising a human child. I treasure my stepson. Do you have a specific agenda, or are your questions inflammatory for no given reason?" Spock ended abruptly.

After this the attorney physically withdrew and returned to her table. "Nothing further," she mumbled.


	41. Chapter 41

Spock exited the witness box and walked over to sit by his stepson. Jim offered him a high five and Spock stared him down, the same as he always did. Jim chuckled.

"We call Deangelus Parker to the stand." Sabrina looked back and watched the man walk forward and be sworn in. When he was seated she approached him.

"Mr. Parker, will you state your job title and description for the record?"

"I am a magistrate at the Washington County Courthouse, specifically in the Family Law Division. I take recorded statements for complaints."

"And on the 26th of December, did you take a statement from the plaintiffs seated before you?" Sabrina pointed to Jim and Spock.

"I did."

"Can you describe the scene you encountered when you arrived at the location?"

"Mr. Marcus was standing beside Captain Kirk and Captain Spock. When Mr. Johnson and I entered the room the adults moved away from the child. Mr. Johnson took the child to his office and I remained to take the captains' statements."

"Did anyone speak to the child before he left?" Sabrina asked.

"The child sought unspoken reassurance from the adults that he could leave with what I assume he considered to be a strange adult. They encouraged him silently and he left. No one spoke until the child was gone." Mr. Parker sat back in his seat.

Sabrina brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Whose statement did you record first?"

"Captain Kirk's. He is the birth father."

"And then?" Sabrina prompted.

"And then I took Captain Spock's testimony, as he was a witness to the report the child made."

"Did either man make any requests of you?"

Mr. Parker shook his head. "No. They were just very compliant and when I was done I left."

"Thank you. No further questions."

The other woman stood briefly. "No questions."

Sabrina stood. "The plaintiff rests."

The judge looked over. "Is the defense prepared to make its case now?"

"We are, Your Honor. The defense recalls the Marcus child to the stand." There was hushed conversation and the gavel came down. David got up again and sat in the box.

"Do you remember promising to tell the truth?" the judge asked.

"Yes sir."

"You still need to tell the truth now, okay?"

"Yes sir." David looked at his father proudly.

The attorney approached David. "Why did you decide to live with your mother when your father found you?"

David shrugged. "I'd lived with her my whole life. I didn't know my father or Mr. Spock." There was some hushed giggling at his statement about his 'whole life' considering his age.

"Has your mother fed you enough food?"

David frowned. "Yes."

"Has she given you clothes to wear?"

David was getting lost. "Yeah."

"Does your mother ever hug you?"

"Yeah, of course, she's my mom. Why?" David was looking from the attorney to his father. Jim had an unreadable expression on his face.

"So she isn't mean to you all the time, right?"

"Objection. Leading the witness." Sabrina rose smoothly.

"I have to agree this time, Ms. Paulson. Move along." The judge wrote a note down.

"Why do you want to live with your father instead of your mother?"

Sabrina was on her feet again. "Objection. Asked and answered."

"Overruled," the judge intoned in a strange tone. "I'd like to hear his answer."

"Mr. Marcus, why do you want to live with your father instead of your mother?"

"I dunno. I just do. I asked nicely and everything. I love my mom but I want to live with my dad now." David looked scared. "Why can't I ask nicely? Why do I have to live with my mom if I don't want to?"

"Little kids don't always get to choose. Do you think you're going to be hurt if you stay with your mom?" The lawyer pointed to Carol.

"I'm scared of her, okay? Dad loves me and is nice to me and I don't want to live with her anymore! I would run away if I had to to prove I don't want to be there anymore!" David's voice broke.

Jim leaned over and whispered something to Sabrina. She leaned over and whispered in turn to Spock, who looked at his husband and nodded.

"Did your father tell you to say that?"

Jim's eyes were ice, and Spock had closed his eyes entirely. David's jaw dropped.

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm a good First Officer and I tell the truth!"

"Your Honor, at this time we request the child's testimony be stricken from the record as it was obviously coerced." The attorney crossed her arms.

"Chambers," the judge intoned and got up. The two attorneys walked through a side door and David jumped up and ran to his father in tears.

"What did I do wrong?" David sobbed. "I told her the truth!"

Jim rocked the boy back and forth slowly. "I know, tiger. If no one else believes you, we believe you. You _are_ my best First Officer and I am so proud of you."

Spock rested his hand on David's back. "I apologize, David. I know of no way in a human court for me to verify your statements."

David sniffled and looked at his stepfather. "But if we weren't in a human court, what would you do?"

Spock sighed. "Were we in a Vulcan hearing your testimony could be verified by telepathic means and there would be no doubt as to its veracity."

"I wish I was Vulcan," David sighed.

"If you were Vulcan, you would not be you," Spock told the child seriously. "I appreciate the human David."

David buried his face in his father's shirt again while Jim hugged him. Spock watched his family unraveling and felt anger flowing through him. He closed his eyes and began reciting an ancient mantra meant to calm oneself.


	42. Chapter 42

Five minutes later the door to the chambers opened and the judge came back out, but instead of going to the bench he walked directly to the plaintiffs' table.

"Mr. Marcus?"

David looked up at the judge with bloodshot eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Will you please come and talk to me privately? Just you and me and my bailiff?"

"You won't believe me either," David spoke sadly.

"I promise if you tell me the truth I'll believe you." The judge held out his hand. "Please come with me?"

David looked at his parents and then took the man's hand. They walked across the courtroom and to the side door of the chambers. When they walked in the office it looked normal, like Benji's office. David sat in a chair.

"Now, Mr. Marcus, what do you go by at home?" The judge sat behind the desk.

"David."

"May I call you David?"

David nodded. The judge smiled and handed him a candy cane, which David accepted and unwrapped.

"David, when did you ask to go live with your father?"

"I dunno. I asked Mom a long time ago and she said she'd think about it. Then I asked Dad when I got to San Francisco and he said he didn't think I'd like it, but when I asked again before Christmas Dad said yes."

"You must have really wanted to live with your dad," the judge observed.

David sucked on the candy cane and nodded vigorously. "I love him," he spoke around the treat.

"What's the best part about living with your mother?"

"Well, I have a couple of friends nearby. I like my karate teacher here. I like visiting Gramma." David recited the list slowly.

"What's good about being with your father?" The judge turned the question around.

David's face lit up. "Well we take walks in the neighborhood and Dad plays soccer with me and we watch movies together and I tell Mr. Spock all about my games and he listens to the whole thing and Daddy tickles me and Daddy Two makes him stop and tickles him!" David was wound up by the end.

"You call Mr. Spock 'Daddy Two' and 'Father'?" the judge asked kindly.

David nodded. "I called him Daddy Two when I was little. Now I call him Father because I'm growing up."

"You love them both very much, don't you?"

David crunched on the candy cane and nodded again. "They're really awesome and I miss them. They believe me when I tell them things."

"Were you telling the truth when you said your mother hurts you?" the man asked quietly.

David nodded slowly. He got up and held the judge's arm and shook it fiercely. "She does that."

The older man frowned. "How often does she do that?"

"A lot. I make her mad a lot."

"Why do you think you make her mad?"

David thought about it. "I guess because I'm just like Dad and Dad makes her very mad."

The judge nodded. "Okay, David. Thank you for talking to me. I'm going to go back out and talk to the adults again, okay?" David nodded and the judge led him out of the chambers and back to the courtroom. He nodded to the bailiff.

"All rise. Court is in session."

"Be seated," the judge told the gallery. He folded his hands. "The child's testimony will not be stricken but he is excused at this time. Defense, call your next witness."

"Defense calls Carol Marcus." Carol got up and went to the witness box and sat down, waiting to be sworn in. When the lawyer approached her she smiled at the other woman.

"Ms. Marcus, how long have you been caring for your child?"

She smirked. "Since birth. And without help for the first five years, I might add." At the plaintiffs' table, Jim leaned forward and cracked his knuckles. Spock watched her critically.

"Are you in a relationship at this time?" Ms. Paulson posed.

Carol shook her head solemnly. "I don't want anything to detract from my attention to my son. I tell people I already have a man in my life." She smiled at David, who scooted closer to his father.

The lawyer stood in front of her client. "What is your primary objection to your ex-lover and his partner having full custody of your son?"

There was a pregnant pause in which Jim actually thought she was going to say it. Then she sighed. "They aren't teaching him the values I want him to have. I'm opposed to all violence, and they both belong to an organization that reeks of violence. I want my son to have better morals than that."

"Thank you. No further questions." The lawyer walked away.

Sabrina rose from her table and walked up to Carol. She sized her up for a moment and then gave a gentle laugh. "That's great, Ms. Marcus. I almost believed that's the real reason. So you're telling me if Captain Kirk and Captain Spock resign their commissions you'll let them raise David?"

Carol frowned. "No. I wouldn't."

"What other demands do you have?"

Silence reigned and after a minute the judge leaned over. "The witness will answer the question."

"You know why I don't want them raising him."

Sabrina tilted her head. "No, please, share with the court. What else, besides their jobs, must my clients change in order to secure custody?"

"Do you realize they sleep naked in bed together?" Carol spat out.

"And you're aware of this how?" Sabrina shot a look at her table, where Spock had physically gotten up and was restraining his husband.

"Is there a problem, Captain Spock?" the judge asked.

"Forgive me, Your Honor. My bondmate is somewhat disturbed by the testimony." Spock pressed down steadily.

"Do you need a recess?"

"No."

"YES." Jim growled up at his husband.

"Ms. Elasier?"

"No, Your Honor. My clients will manage themselves." Sabrina shot them a look that said they'd _better_ manage themselves. Sabrina got an idea and looked up at the bench. "Could we have an officer of the court take the child from the proceedings?"


	43. Chapter 43

A woman in uniform came forward and led a reluctant David out of the court. Finally, Jim stopped struggling and Spock returned to his seat. Sabrina looked at the bailiff. "If it would please the court, could we hear the last question asked on the record?"

"_And you're aware of this how?_" the bailiff read.

Carol brushed her hair back with her hand. "I just know. I slept with Jim for a year, remember?"

"Has the child seen them in this condition before?"

She sighed. "Not that I'm aware of. But that doesn't mean – "

"Ms. Marcus, what do you wear to bed?"

"Objection! Relevance!" Carol's attorney stood.

Sabrina waved a hand at Carol. "She opened the door, Your Honor."

Judge Bestrada looked down at the attorney. "And so she did, Ms. Paulson. The witness will answer."

Carol huffed. "I wear a nightie."

"One you would want your seven year old son seeing you in?" Sabrina pressed.

The woman blushed. "He knows not to come in my room."

"And have Captain Kirk and Captain Spock instructed the child not to enter their bedroom?"

There was no answer. Sabrina waited. Finally, Carol hissed "Yes."

Sabrina looked like she was through, but turned back around. "Ms. Marcus, what happened the last time Mr. Marcus defied you?"

Carol's teeth clicked together. "I refuse to respond as my answer may incriminate me."

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile?" Sabrina requested. The judge agreed. "Is it not true that you grabbed your son so hard you bruised his upper arms, and then shook him until he cried?"

"Who told you that?!" Carol yelled.

"Is it true?" Sabrina insisted.

"I have the right to discipline my own child!"

"You have the right to abuse him?" Sabrina shot back.

Carol got up from the witness box. "You self-righteous bitch. How dare you judge me?" She stalked from the stand back to the table and looked at the judge. "I am a _good_ mother. He just wants to live with his father because Jim lets him get away with murder and I don't. Now you tell me, who's the better parent?"

The judge looked at Carol seriously. "I will declare you excused, but if you cross the line one more time, Ms. Marcus, I'll hold you in contempt. Don't push me." He looked at her attorney. "Next witness."

Ms. Paulson looked around the court. "We have nothing further, Your Honor."

"I'll deliberate on this. As of this moment, Captain Kirk and Ms. Marcus, you are ordered to remain apart. Do not speak. Do not approach one another. If you do, I'll find you in contempt. If you think I'm kidding, Captain, try me." The judge raised his gavel. "Court is in recess."

Jim remained rooted in his seat and Spock leaned down beside him. "Jim, David is waiting outside with a court officer. Do you wish to see him?" Spock asked quietly.

"I don't think I _should_ see him right now, Spock. I'm not myself."

"Very well." Spock touched Jim's shoulder. "I will be outside with our son."

Jim closed his eyes and began to recite the mantra that Spock had taught him years ago on the ship. _In anger I give away my control. In peace, I regain it._ Jim recited the statement over and over. Finally a calmness descended over him and through the bond he felt Spock's approval. He stayed in his seat, breathing in and out calmly.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke beside him. Jim opened his eyes and saw Sabrina sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jim breathed. "I'm okay now. She just pushes my buttons. But I'm getting better. Usually I can walk away, but the mantra works just as well."

"Mantra?"

"_In anger I give away my control. In peace, I regain it._ Spock taught it to me years ago when this one admiral used to try to get under my skin on purpose. I hadn't had to use it that much recently. Glad to know it still works."

"Whatever works. Hey, I talked to David, and he thinks you're mad at him. What do you want to do?" Sabrina asked.

Jim frowned. "Do I have time to talk to him?"

"Sure. Go on."

Jim walked out of the court and, using the bond as a homing beacon, found his husband sitting with a very sad little boy. Jim knelt down beside the bench.

"Slugger, I'm not mad at you. I swear," Jim told David.

"I didn't tell Mom about you and Mr. Spock, I promise. I didn't even know until yesterday. I wouldn't have told anyone. I shouldn't have been in your room. I'm sorry, Daddy."

Jim held David close to him. "You're not listening, David. I told you I'm not mad at you, and I mean it. I got upset at your mother bringing up personal information, trying to make people not like me and Mr. Spock so she can keep you away from us. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I should be apologizing to _you_."

An officer approached the small family. "We're back in session." Jim got up and held David's hand and walked back in confidently to the courtroom. Sitting in his seat, Jim looked over at Spock.

_For better or worse, right?_

_Of course, ashayam. For better or worse._

"All rise. This court in now in session." Judge Bestrada walked out and sat at the bench.

"Be seated." He waited for the gallery to settle. "Ladies and gentlemen, this case got ugly real fast. I'd like to reprimand both parents for their behavior today, especially with a minor child watching. I can't rule on emotions, or I would send the child to the next of kin to be raised. Based on the facts presented to me today, I find that there is sufficient evidence of abuse in the home of Ms. Marcus. I hereby order full custody be granted to Captain Kirk. Visitation will be set within a week. So finds this court." He slammed the gavel down. "We are adjourned."

David looked at his father uncertainly. "Does this mean I get to come home with you?"

"It does, buddy. You're coming to live with us." Jim hugged his son tightly.

Spock nodded to Sabrina. "Your assistance was greatly appreciated. Thank you."

"I did what I could. I'd like to think it all came down to David. I'm happy for you." She grabbed her briefcase and walked away. She never was one for long goodbyes.

As the courtroom emptied the press swarmed back in. Several journalists snapped pictures of David and Jim as they got ready to leave. Spock cleared a path for his mate and his child and they exited the courthouse without giving a statement. Jim got them in the truck and drove off much more carefully than the first time he had been there years ago.


	44. Chapter 44

Jim insisted David spend the afternoon playing his computer game and generally just being a seven year old boy. The three rode horses and mucked stalls and took a long walk through the old cornfields, together as a family. Then they ate a big dinner with David's Gramma and settled down for the evening. The comm stations were unplugged for the night.

That night, David fell asleep on the sofa in his grandmother's house, his head pillowed in his father's lap, his feet resting in his stepfather's lap. Jim and Spock left him there until they were ready to go to bed. Then they picked up the slumbering child and carried him upstairs to his room and put him to bed. Jim stood in the doorway and watched him.

"I thought we were going to lose him," Jim whispered.

"I would not consider the possibility," Spock insisted quietly. "This is one instance in which I would not have relented. I was being honest when I said I wanted the child removed from his mother's care whether he were with us or not. His safety is paramount to me."

The two walked to their room and got ready for bed. Jim crawled under the covers and curled into a small ball. Spock lay beside him, one hand resting on his mate's hip.

"Are you accepting of today's outcome?" Spock asked quietly.

Jim _hummed_. "Yeah. I'm sorry it came down to this but I'm glad it's over. Thanks for being so strong for us."

Spock turned his head in the dark. "Jim, what did David say to you this afternoon while I was testifying?"

Jim thought about it for a moment. "Oh. I got emotional at you acting like you're not that important to David and he said he thought you didn't know he loved you. I shook my head no, because you _do_ know. I think he needs to hear that from you sometime though."

Spock shifted. "I will inform him immediately. I am saddened he thinks I question his affection."

"You'll make it right," Jim sighed sleepily. "I know you. Good night, love."

"Good night, Jim."

The next morning Jim talked to David about what he would need from his house here in Riverside and what he could do without. Mickey was a priority; David didn't want to leave him to his mom. David also wanted to say goodbye to Bridget, Brittany, and a couple of other kids in the neighborhood. They would have to notify the school system that he was transferring out, and have his course history sent to the new school. Jim delegated the school transfer to Spock, who stayed at the farmhouse, and Jim took David on his rounds.

They went to Bridget's house first. Bridget ran out to greet David and they talked for a while. Jim got out of the truck and talked to Jennifer and Andrea, Bridget's parents.

"So you're entering the world of full-time parenting. Are you excited?" Andrea asked.

Jim looked over at David. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh I was too when I made the leap," Andrea assured him.

"You weren't there from the beginning?" Jim questioned slowly.

"Nope. Bridget was two when I came in the picture. She doesn't remember but I do. That first Christmas was a miracle to me. I think I fell in love with her harder than I did with her mother."

Jim recalled his first Christmas with David, and the look in Spock's eyes. "I can believe that." Finally Jim peeled himself away from the grownups and approached his son. "We've got more people to say goodbye to, slugger. Let's go."

"Will you call me and write me?" David asked Bridget.

"Sure. Every day Mom and Mother will let me. Be careful in San Francisco, David, and I'll see you when you come back to visit." She waved goodbye as Jim and David got in the truck.

Brittany wasn't home and Jim was amused at the relief his son exhibited. Georgia got David's e-mail address and number too so she could write and call. The boys David visited all told him they were jealous he was moving to a big city.

Finally they pulled up in front of Carol's house. David sat in the truck, still and silent. Jim watched him for a moment, then put his hand on his back.

"I'll be right here with you, kiddo. There's nothing to be afraid of." Jim wasn't sure if his reassurances helped but he kept murmuring them until David opened the door and got out.

Carol opened the door wearing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Come on in. I think I've got all his stuff ready for you." She gestured to several boxes in the living room, one stack topped with a cage.

"Mickey!" David called. He went over and checked on the mouse. "Did you feed him while I was gone?"

"Of course I did. I'm a scientist, I know how to care for mice." Carol stood at the foot of the stairs. "If there's anything I forgot you can call me and I'll send it to you." She sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked plaintively.

David looked up at his mother with sad eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Carol breathed out. "Of course I'm not mad at _you_, honey. _You_ didn't do anything wrong."

Jim felt the hairs prickle at the base of his skull and he realized Carol was seconds away from announcing it was all Jim's fault anyway. He bent over and picked up two boxes.

"I'm just going to toss these in the truck." He began carrying the loads out, leaving mother and son to talk.

When the boxes were packed Jim stood with David, who was carrying Mickey's cage. "So, uh, we'll do visitation as soon as we get him settled in school."

"There's no rush," Carol replied with a saccharine smile. "Whenever you get around to it." She reached to ruffle her son's hair, ignoring the fact that he froze when she did it. "Love you, munchkin. Call me to let me know you got in safe."

"I love you, Mom." David put the cage down and hugged her briefly, and then carried the cage out the door. Jim tossed off a salute to his ex and went after his son.


	45. Chapter 45

On the way home, Jim wrinkled his nose. "I don't remember mice smelling that bad."

David peered in the cage. "I need to clean his cage."

"Yeah, I'd say you do. You realize your father and I won't be cleaning any mice cages," Jim hinted.

"I know, I know. I'll do it. Mom didn't do it either. She said she'd rather not since she works with them all day at work." David opened the cage top and reached in. "I've got so much to tell you, Mickey! But Dad says I have to swear you to secrecy so you have to give your absolute best promise ever not to tell anyone anything I say, okay?"

Jim fancied the mouse squeaked back an answer and he smiled.

When they got home Spock came out to help. He paused at the passenger door and looked in. "This must be Mickey." David opened the door and Spock took the cage while his stepson got out. "He seems to be an excellent representation of the species," Spock told David.

"He thinks he's cute," Jim called from the other side of the truck. "He just doesn't use the word."

Spock leveled a glare at his mate and Jim stuck his tongue out in return. They walked in the house and Winona greeted them, pleasantly at first and then she sighed dramatically.

"Another rodent, Jimmy?"

"No one's gonna sit on Mickey," Jim proclaimed. "He's not coming out of his cage."

"But Dad!" David protested.

"He's not coming out of his cage," Jim repeated, "_in anyone else's presence_," he whispered to the child.

"Got it." David carried the cage up to his room while Jim and Spock washed their hands. Jim reached for a chocolate chip cookie and was immediately yanked backward by someone much stronger than his mother. He was startled because Spock usually wouldn't be so forceful.

"What?" Jim exclaimed in earnest.

"James, I do not want you eating cookies until I am certain the mix has not been contaminated." Spock moved the plate to the other counter.

Jim pouted. "But I want a cookie!"

"Eat the sugar cookies, honey. I'm sure they're fine." Winona handed him a sample. She tilted her head and looked at her son-in-law. "How would you know they're not contaminated?"

Jim laughed. "Spock used to check the food on our missions for poison. He can distinguish different things just by tasting them."

Winona gasped. "You used your husband to check for poison? Jimmy, how awful!"

"It was at my suggestion," Spock defended his mate. "I am capable of recognizing arsenic, strychnine, cyanide, formaldehyde, bleaches – "

"Stop," Winona pleaded. "I don't even want to _know_ how you know these things. I think I'll just be glad you're a teacher now. That's gotta be safer, right?"

"Unfortunately, I am still bonded to your son," Spock told her.

Jim put on his best angelic face. "Who, me?"

Spock plucked the sugar cookie out of Jim's hand and broke off a piece to taste. After a moment he handed the cookie back. "This mix is safe."

"You gonna eat the chocolate chip one too?" Jim questioned pointedly.

Spock took a cookie and examined it for a moment. Then he broke off a piece that had no chocolate on it and ate it. Then he passed the cookie to Jim. "This batch does not contain any offending ingredients."

"Thank you," Jim told his husband sincerely. "I'm sorry I bitch so much. I just get tired of being the freak who's allergic to everything under the sun. Spock, you once said Bones acts like oxygen starts my allergies by itself! How bad is that?"

"I understand it is frustrating, Jim. However, I would not forgive myself if something were to happen to you and I allowed it." Spock lowered his head. "Do you remember Tirealla?"

Jim nodded slowly and looked at the floor. "That wasn't your fault, Spock. Even the JAG officer said so."

"Who had the final choice as to whether we beamed down?"

Jim looked up with an angry glare. "It _wasn't your fault!_"

"What happened at Tirealla?" Winona asked quietly.

Jim snorted and walked away. Spock turned to his mother in law. "The day after we were bonded, we were sent on a First Contact follow-up mission. There were discrepancies in the reports that I allowed to remain and because of my inattention Jim was assaulted and nearly killed."

Jim stormed back in the kitchen and jabbed a finger towards his mother. "You want to know what happened? Some psychopathic bitch in Pike's office decided since the two of us got married we were no longer fit to live and she tried to off us via a very disturbed race of beings whose idea of fun was to scramble someone's neural pathways!" He pointed at Spock next. "_Spock_ was put in a position no captain should ever be in, he had to choose whether to save my life or follow his last given orders. God, for a year afterward I wasn't even sure I was going to stay in Starfleet! And for the love of Christ, Spock, explain to me again how the _fuck_ that was your fault?" Jim was yelling by the end of his rant.

Winona stood motionless. Spock raised his eyes slowly before lowering them again. Finally Jim gave a gusty sigh and flopped down at the table.

"Dad?" came a soft voice. Jim looked back and saw David standing in the living room. "Why are you yelling at Gramma and Father?"

Jim closed his eyes and laid his head down on the table. "Shoot me. Shoot me now and get it over with."

"Your father has been experiencing unusual amounts of stress," Spock began to David. "He is doing what I believe humans refer to as 'blowing off steam'."

"Babe, I love you, I really do, but stop sugar coating it. I'm having a freaking meltdown."

"And we will love you through it," Winona told her son. "Have another cookie."

Jim began laughing. He chuckled until he raised his head and accepted the offered treat. "I don't deserve you guys." He ate the cookie and then got up, going to tousle his son's hair. "I owe you about fifty jumping jacks. Wanna watch?"


	46. Chapter 46

They went out in the front yard for Jim to do his penance and he had just passed number thirty when it began to snow. Spock retreated to the porch to watch and Jim finished as fast as he could. Then he dashed up the stairs, whirling around to pick up David and hoist him into the air. Then he set him down and he sat in one rocker and David sat in the other. Spock stood by the banister.

"Dad, why were you having a meltdown?"

Jim shrugged. "Before either of you came into my life, I used to get stressed out and drink. Then I met Spock and I started unloading on him, which pretty much saved my life and my career more than once. Then you came along and I had to dial it back even further." He crossed his leg. "I just reverted back a step this afternoon."

"But why?" David insisted.

"I believe your uncle would say 'It is a Kirk thing'," Spock told the child. "I would say it is a part of your father and if we choose to care for him we must choose to care for all of him."

"Warts and all," Jim added cheerfully.

David stared at his dad's hand and Jim shook his head. "Just a saying, squirt. I don't have warts."

Spock came and laid his hand on Jim's shoulder. "I must go in. Please do not stay out unnecessarily long, either of you."

Jim leaned his head back and rolled it from side to side for a while, then he looked at his son. "You're the best thing to happen to me. Really, you are."

"Even better than Father?"

Jim put a finger to his lips and then nodded with a big smile. David scooted his chair closer. "You're like the best dad ever. I think I'm the luckiest kid in the whole galaxy."

"The whole galaxy? Wow. Thanks."

"But you wouldn't be as cool if you didn't have Father," David continued. "So don't break up with him or anything."

Jim held his left hand out in front of him and admired the jewelry he now wore. "Don't think that's gonna happen, slugger. You know, certain animals in the wild mate for life, and I think I've mated for life too."

"I want to mate for life," David sighed.

"Hopefully eons from now so your dear old Dad won't have a heart attack, right?" Jim posed.

"Not any time soon, _jeez_ Dad. I'm only seven."

Jim tilted his head. "Well the way you say it sometimes it's like you're seven going on forty."

"Now you're just being silly," David objected.

Jim jumped up. "I'm freezing my butt off. Come in with me."

As they entered the house, David hung up his coat and asked "Is 'butt' a cuss word too?"

"Nope."

"Then why can't I say it in front of Father?"

"I do not appreciate the term," Spock answered from the sofa. "It is crass and unnecessary."

"Well it's not as … strong … when you say 'rear'," David pointed out. "Have you never cussed ever, Father?"

Spock opened his mouth and Jim jumped in. "Vuhlkansu counts."

Spock glared at his mate. Then he sighed. "In that case, yes I have reverted to profanity. If your father insists my native tongue qualifies, then in my youth I would have been almost as bad as your father is in Standard."

"Have you ever done it in front of me?" David was intrigued by this new development.

"Not verbally. I have in the bond."

"Say something bad for me. Please?" David pleaded.

Spock flushed. "It is not appropriate."

"I won't make you do jumping jacks, I swear! I just want to hear you do it once!"

Spock shook his head. "No. It is unnecessary."

David pouted for a moment, and then shrugged. "I'm going to go play on the computer now. See ya!" He sped up the stairs and into his room.

"Was it really unnecessary or did you have another reason?" Jim asked slyly.

"On the rare occasions I slip and verbalize my frustration, I would appreciate him not being able to translate my vulgarity." Spock returned to his padd and the project he was babysitting.

Jim knelt on the sofa beside his husband and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I could spank you for it," Jim promised. Within a minute Jim could swear he could feel the heat of his mate's flush.

"That – " Spock's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "That will not be necessary."

Jim licked the edge of Spock's ear all the way to the tip. "I think it is," Jim replied breathlessly.

"_James_ …." It was a deep growl of a word. Jim backed off slowly with a wicked grin on his face. Spock had put his padd down in his lap and was not moving except to breathe deeply in and out.

"I don't do that nearly enough," Jim purred. Then he moved over to a chair and picked up his iPod. "Hope you're having fun over there," he called mischievously.

"You have two Standard minutes to be in our room," Spock told him quietly. Jim threw down the device and sprinted up the stairs. Spock followed soon after.


	47. Chapter 47

After an hour and fifteen minutes David came downstairs looking for his parents. He peeked in the living room and walked into the kitchen where his grandmother was working on dinner.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went upstairs," she answered absentmindedly. Then she turned around suddenly as he started out of the room. "Wait!" she called. David turned around. "I think they're busy. Let me go check. You stay here."

Winona went upstairs and knocked on the door loudly. In the room, Jim called out "Yeah, who is it?" She heard Spock hiss Jim's name and there was some scrambling. After three minutes the door opened and a very sloppily dressed Jim stood before her. "Yes?" he spoke sweetly. Spock was sitting at the desk putting his shoes on.

Winona reached up and rubbed at Jim's neck, and then pulled up his collar. "You've got a hickey, sweetie. Do you want my foundation?"

Jim stammered for a while and finally nodded, a deep blush working its way up his neck. He shut the door and turned around to look at his mortified mate. "You gave me a hickey on my neck?"

"I most certainly did not have that intention," Spock assured him. He got up and moved Jim's head to one side and rubbed at the mark. "It seems quite obvious."

"They usually are," Jim lamented. He looked his husband over cautiously. "Lemme see your back," Jim finally conceded. Spock raised his thermal shirt and sweater and Jim hissed, running his fingers over the scratches. "I really have to learn to clip my nails," Jim sighed. There was a knock at the door again and Jim pulled the clothes down and turned to open it.

"This is the best I can do," Winona informed him. He took the bottle to the bathroom and turned on the light. Dabbing a little on his finger, he swiped at the discoloration. Then he expertly painted over the mark. He rearranged his collar and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"What do you think?" Jim asked the two adults when he returned. Spock tilted his head and frowned slightly and Winona squinted through one eye.

"I believe … it appears you are wearing women's foundation to cover a love mark," Spock spoke slowly.

Winona sighed. "He's right, hon. I'm sorry. I would have figured in your prominent working lives you would have figured out how to … you know … without leaving marks." She blushed.

"He usually gets me on my collarbone," Jim admitted quietly. "Not above the clothing."

Spock put his hands behind his back. "I may have become overenthusiastic in my endeavors. May we change the subject?"

"Excellent idea. Your son is looking for you. Dinner's in fifteen," she finished quickly and strode down the stairs.

Jim stood there, paralyzed by humiliation. He didn't want David to see and ask questions that he as a father didn't want to answer. He really didn't want to humiliate his husband either. He raised his hand to his neck and touched it lightly.

"I have a solution," Spock suddenly spoke. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a cable knit turtleneck. "Wear this."

Jim hesitated. "Your mom made that for you."

Spock looked at his partner with a gleam in his eyes. "If my mother were alive, she would undoubtedly be doubled over in laughter at the situation, and then _she_ would make you wear the garment. Imagine my father is downstairs."

"Oh, Lord," Jim sighed. "Okay." He shut the door and yanked off his flannel shirt and slid into the sweater. It was a little too big; but then again it was big on Spock as well. But it did the trick. His neck was completely covered. "I can't see how you wear this in the summer," Jim complained.

"And I do not comprehend how it is that you walk outside without shoes or socks on in the middle of January. I believe the saying is 'we are even'." Spock took Jim's hands and rolled up the sleeve once on each wrist. "You are now prepared to confront your offspring."

They went downstairs and washed their hands in the lower bathroom before sitting at the table.

"Hey, why are you wearing Father's sweater?" the ever observant child piped up.

"I was cold." Jim willed down the blood suffusing his face.

"Gramma can turn up the heat more," David offered helpfully.

"That's wasteful. Why use power when I can just put on a sweater and call it fixed?" Jim pointed out.

David gasped and pointed to Spock. "But if you're cold then Father must be freezing!"

"I am comfortable," Spock told the boy.

"Oh. Okay." David was confused but his attention span was only slightly longer than his hair and after an awkward moment or two he moved on to the next subject. "Guess what, Father?"

Spock turned his attention to the child. It had taken him nearly three years to convince Jim to stop asking him rhetorical questions, and now he was starting over with a new human. Spock figured if he made polite eye contact the child would continue with his statement, but he didn't. After nearly a full minute Spock gave into the pressure and replied, "What, David?"

David rattled on about the last puzzle he had completed in his game and the prize involved. He described the path he was taking through the labyrinth and how long he thought it would take him to solve it.

"And then it _changes_, Father! I could play this like sixteen times and not repeat a puzzle! I really like it a lot. Thanks for getting it for me!"

"Give your gratitude to your father as well. It was at his urging that I procured the gift in the beginning." Spock looked over at Jim.

Jim was rubbing at his neck. "What? Oh yeah, I'm glad you like it." He scratched some more and a dismaying thought went through Spock's mind.

"Jim, let me see your neck." He stood and blocked David's view and pulled down the neck of the sweater. There was a rash where Jim had applied the makeup.

_You are allergic to the cosmetics_, Spock told his mate silently.

_Great. I'll be right back._ Jim got up and walked up the stairs again.

David told Spock about how he had seriously considered removing the blocks one by one on his Rubik's Cube and putting it back together at the final solution.

"You are your father's child," Spock remarked.

"What do you mean?" David asked innocently.

Spock was in the middle of explaining the Kobayashi Maru examination and Jim's 'creative' solution when Jim came back downstairs in his flannel shirt.

"Your sweater's in your luggage," Jim whispered to Spock, who had lost his place in the story and had focused on the rather blatant mark on his husband's neck. Having been scrubbed clean of the offending makeup, it was even redder and angrier now.

"And then what, Father?" David urged him.

Spock blinked and turned back to the boy. "Your father reprogrammed the simulation so the shields were deactivated and the ships could be destroyed with no loss to his ship or the hostages."

"And you said he cheated," David prompted the man.

"Potato, potahtoe," Jim interjected. "Spock brought me up on charges of cheating, and in the end Starfleet Command gave me an award for original thinking."

"But Dad, you did cheat," David pointed out.

"If that's true, then the majority of my career in Starfleet has been a cheat. My whole time on the _Enterprise_ was one massive cheat, and the biggest cheater of them all is Montgomery Scott." Jim got up to help his mom with the dishes.

"Who's that?"

"Why do you say that?" Spock spoke right after the child.

Jim took plates and passed them out. "First answer: Montgomery Scott, or 'Scotty' to his friends, is the Chief Engineer on the _Enterprise_. Really stand-up guy. Second answer: Give me a break, Spock. If what I did was cheating how do you explain the man dubbed 'The Miracle Worker'? He's more widely known than either of us, and his name is spoken with the respect due a god in engineering schools."

Spock nodded after a moment. "Mr. Scott in indeed widely hailed as a genius in his field. However, I do not understand what constitutes cheating in his work."

Jim served up the potatoes and winced as his finger touched the hot glass. "Mm! Ouch. Well, remember when we were being chased through the Romulan Neutral Zone and Scotty pulled out an extra seventeen percent for the engines?"

"I recall the instance, indeed."

"Did you ever ask _how_ he got the extra power?"

Spock blinked. "Why am I certain I do not wish to be informed?"

"And by the way, we were doing Warp 7.4 when we crossed the Line again. And before you say it again, no, you don't want to know how he got us to that speed. Mir-a-cle Wor-ker."

Spock frowned. "I was certain there were secrets being held between the captain and the Engineering department, and I had nothing to substantiate my claims."

"We had our secrets."

"One of which being the still which provided beverages for our second wedding ceremony?" Spock prodded his mate.

"_I know nothing_," Jim sang.

"What's a still?" came a small voice and both men's attention was returned to the fact that there was a small child sitting at the table with them. They immediately returned to the present.

"It's like a huge drink machine," Jim lied glibly to his son. "They don't make them anymore."

* * *

A/N: We'll pause here for the night. Hope all of you are well.


	48. Chapter 48

Spock spooned some green beans on David's plate. "It is remarkable how I can remember instances on the ship and my mind returns to that period immediately."

"Yeah, I get caught up too," Jim told his husband. "I miss it."

David pushed his green beans around the plate with his fork. "You wish you were in space again?"

"Well yeah," Jim began, and his husband mentally thwacked him in the bond. "But I prefer being here with you," Jim finished quickly.

"What if you had to choose between being in space and being with me?" David asked quietly.

Jim pursed his lips and Spock shook his head. "He has already been given that choice, David. In fact, he was given that choice approximately two point seven five years ago, and he made his decision without a second thought. David, he chose you."

"But he didn't know me back then!" David exclaimed.

"But I knew I loved you, regardless," Jim told the boy. "Maybe someday you'll understand, but when you're a parent you'll move heaven and earth for your child. I would drop the _Enterprise_, I would drop Starfleet, I would drop everything for you."

"Everything except Father, right Dad?" David insisted.

Jim looked at his mate, who gave him a small nod of reassurance. "No, David, if I had to I would even drop Spock for you, and I almost did once. He knows I love him, but he's just my husband. You're my boy."

David looked at his father with a new respect in his eyes. "Wow."

They ate slowly and talked about things like the cold weather and repairs that the house needed and the migrant family that had contracted to work the fields in the spring. Spock told Jim (and David) about the new school he had enrolled David in and gave an approximate schedule for the spring. David had tested out to third grade in the San Francisco school as well. Jim told his son of the dojo located two neighborhoods over that he planned to enroll him in. His one requirement was that David keep his scores high in school.

David rinsed off his plate and put it in the cleaner and came back to sit with the adults. Winona asked politely for tales of Jim and Spock's teaching careers and they obliged with several stories about outstanding students and breakthrough moments they had witnessed.

Finally David scampered off to listen to his music, and Spock sat down with his project, which he had almost finished. Jim went to the comm station and dialed a number from heart.

"Vulcan Embassy, Ambassador Solion's office."

"It's Jim Kirk. Can I speak to the ambassador?"

The line clicked over and when it reconnected a familiar face looked out at him. "Hello?" 

"Hey old man. What's up?"

Spock raised his head from in the living room. "I do not believe it is proper protocol to address a distinguished ambassador with 'hey old man'."

Solion heard the exchange and his eyes shined. "I hear my fellow clansman is still harassing you about our informal dialogue. Perhaps he would be so kind as to place the call on his own occasionally?"

Spock drew his eyebrows in and remained focused on his work. "He's ignoring us again," Jim told the elder Vulcan. "So seriously, what's up? I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"I am well. I offered to take an upcoming summit meeting on Earth for Ambassador Sarek, however he insisted he would not hear of it. Apparently it is bad form to send your most elder statesman to a conference off-planet."

"Sarek thinks you're too old to travel? What a load of ..." Jim hesitated "... bunk."

"That would not have been the word I would have expected a young James Kirk to use," Solion teased.

"I'm trying to stop cussing. Speaking of which, you're never going to believe this. Spock and I are full-time parents now!"

Solion leaned back. "Indeed? Congratulations. What prompted the change in duties?"

Jim thought back for a moment to the giant disaster that had been played out over Christmas and considered how to politely tell a Vulcan that his ex was a psychotic nutjob. Then he shook his head. "David wanted to come live with us."

Solion's wizened eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "There is something else there, James. I can tell. I am not so aged as to not know when you are hedging your statements."

"I'll tell you when the kid's asleep. Or in school. Even better."

"It involves the mother," Solion inferred. "As long as there was no permanent damage, I will hope you are pleased with the outcome. You may 'fill me in' later."

The two talked about diplomatic functions and Academy politics and upcoming family gatherings. Finally the screen flashed and Solion had to take another call. They said their goodbyes and disconnected.

"How is the ambassador?" Spock asked politely.

"Like your hearing's that bad. You heard every word we said. He's peachy for someone who's practically pushing 200."

"He seems to think you are maturing," Spock remarked.

"He hasn't seen me in six years. I'm bound to have improved _some_ in six years."

"You have not been in physical proximity in six years. You converse with astounding regularity. It is my opinion that he is being polite." Spock stood and joined his mate in the kitchen.

"Want a cookie?" Jim asked.

Spock took a sugar cookie while Jim stacked three chocolate chip cookies together and wandered in the living room.

"So Solion's kind to me. After everything we've been through together and considering everything the man knows, I think it's a blessing he even speaks to me."

This stopped Spock and he swallowed his mouthful of cookie before shaking his head. "Why is it unusual for him to speak to you?" Spock looked around cautiously and lowered his voice. "In consideration of who he is, genetically, is it so amazing really? I speak to you still, and I know of your past and your present. Perhaps not your future, but I have agreed to remain by your side for all time."

"Oh, babe," Jim exclaimed, "I know you have. And I really appreciate it. But this guy knows it _all_. He knows every move down to the last moment. He won't tell me how long I have, but a couple of months ago he said a major event had taken place in my life that had significantly changed the timeline and that he was feeling 'much improved' about my future."

Spock tilted his head. "What do you believe this event was?"

Jim popped a chunk of cookie in his mouth. "Wmpf impth kmndt bfff -"

"Chew, Jim."

Jim complied and swallowed. "Well it can't be us bonding. That happened in both timelines. It can't be leaving the _Enterprise_, because he admitted once that that was constant too. The only other thing to happen to me was David."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. He informed me he met his Jim's David when he was an adult, but could not go into any significant detail. All he could say was that there was a probability that your child would like me, however he would not quote a specific number."

"So he met old Jim's son when David was an adult, and from that he knew my son would like you?" Jim plopped down on the sofa and took a large bite out of his last cookie. "Ttthts wrrdth." Spock shook his head and sat down beside his mate. Jim swallowed again. "That's weird. It makes me wonder what precisely happened at that point in his life. He'll talk about being young, and he'll talk about being really old, but he won't mention anything in the middle. It's like there's this huge secret in the middle of the story."

"How old would you estimate he was when his stories end the first time?" Spock pondered.

"Like, uh, kinda like your age. Maybe a little older."

"And when they begin again?"

"Jeez, he's like 180 or something."

"Approximately the time he entered our timeline," Spock postulated. "He is deliberately omitting details in the age range I have not experienced yet."

"Sneaky … dude," Jim finished awkwardly.

"Bastard?" Spock supplied.

"Hey, you've got to do your own jumping jacks," Jim told his mate.

"The word 'bastard' is not profanity. A bastard is a child whose parents were not wed at his birth." Spock looked smugly at his husband.

"But Solion's parents were married, so either you just misused a word, which would be a first, or you cursed." Jim crossed his arms and waited for his partner's retort.

Spock stared into Jim's eyes for a long moment before blinking and looking away. "I will comply with the prescribed punishment." They sat there for a while and then Jim made a winding motion with his hand and Spock started. "Now?" he asked incredulously.

"Do it in the yard," Jim told him. "You'll shake the whole house if you do it inside."

"Do not ever question me again as to why I do not curse in your presence," Spock warned as he got his coat on and went outside. Jim followed and stood on the porch. "How many must I do?" Spock asked crossly.

"I'm not counting when you were defining the word. Only when you said it the first time. Ten."


	49. Chapter 49

Spock was on number four when the door opened and David came out on the porch. "Oh, man! I missed Father cursing?" he cried. "What did he say?"

"Nuh-uh. That remains between the parties involved," Jim told his son.

"You sound like Father," David observed. He turned and went back in the house.

Spock came back up the stairs and turned around, looking out at the farmland. "Jim, we must return to San Francisco soon. Our classes begin and David's school will be in session. The longest he can be excused is a week."

Jim nodded distractedly. "Yeah, I know. I guess we can pack tonight and I'll go rent a small truck tomorrow and we'll take off. I can make it to San Fran in two days, three on the outside."

"Even with David in the vehicle?"

"Heh. Yeah. I'll still do the speed limit. I just won't go 140 on the unmarked roads." Jim reached his hand out and Spock's cold fingers gripped his. "Ready for this new chapter in our lives?"

"I believe I am." Spock stared at the light shining on the snow and he squeezed his mate's hand tighter. "For better or for worse," he quoted.

"I like that," Jim commented, and placed his cold lips on Spock's cheek. "Come inside."

They packed their belongings that night and Jim called the rental company to request a truck for the next day. David went outside with an old shoebox and supplies to clean Mickey's cage while Jim and Spock went over routes to take back home.

When they were putting David to bed he reached up and touched his father's neck.

"Dad, how did you get a bruise on your neck?"

Jim covered it. "Oh, it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Does it hurt?" David snuggled down in bed.

"No. It doesn't hurt. Good night, dude. Sleep well. We'll leave tomorrow." Jim kissed his son's head and walked out.

"Good night, David," Spock spoke quietly, and shut the door.

Jim stood at the top of the stairs and looked at his husband while touching his neck. _You realize you should be punished for this, don't you?_

Spock crossed his arms. _Is that not how you came to be marked in the first place?_

_I'll watch you this time,_ Jim offered.

_You are insatiable, you are aware of this, are you not?_

When the boys went to sleep that night, they recreated every move. Well, every move except the mark to the neck. Jim fell asleep with a bright smile on his face, his left hand holding the left hand of the second best thing to ever happen to him. Spock did not mind the designation.

Spock was three miles into his morning run when he slowed to a stop on the road. The thought echoing through his mind was deafening. _Did I make a mistake by taking the child from his mother?_ Spock's heart thrummed in his side and he took several slow breaths, trying to ignore the bitter cold. In the still of the early morning, snow flurries were floating all around, although they melted the second they touched anything. Nothing and no one moved.

He was just about to continue when an aircar approached. He waited for it to pass but instead it pulled beside him and the window came down.

"What are you doing out here, young man? You'll freeze your fanny off! Where do you belong?" the old woman rattled off.

"I am staying at a nearby farm," Spock found himself answering. "I am not far from it. I thank you for your concern."

"Which farm are you staying at? The closest I know of is the Kirks, and you don't look like a Kirk boy."

"I am a guest of the Kirks," Spock replied, starting to feel uneasy. "I should return." He started to walk away and the car drifted beside him.

"Maybe I should call Winona and ask her. I don't like the way you sound," the woman fussed and picked up a communicator. Spock began to jog away from the car. His innate safety sense was telling him something wasn't right.

Spock had gotten up to speed and was a quarter of a mile down the road when the car pulled up again, this time honking its horn at him. He stood to the side and it pulled beside him.

"You're that nice young Vulcan man that Jimmy married! I didn't know! Get in sweetie, I'll drive you back to Winona's."

"Madam," Spock began kindly, "that will not be necessary."

She opened the door. "Oh, now, I already told Winona I'd bring you home. Don't make a liar out of me. Get in, son."

Spock looked in the car cautiously and when her face entered the light Spock recognized her. "Mrs. Adams," he commented. "Excuse me, I did not recognize you at first."

"Neither one of us did, sugar. Get in." He did so and she pulled away. "It's Marissa, dear, nobody calls me Mrs. Adams anymore. I'm just the local busybody of these parts," she went on merrily. "How long have you and Jimmy been here?"

Spock calculated. "We arrived on the evening of the 20th." Spock looked out at the dark farmland passing and his time sense alerted him to the early hour. "The Lady Kirk was awake already?"

Marissa laughed. "If she wasn't before she is now! Oh, don't fret dear boy. We've woken each other more times than I can count. One time Jimmy was colicky and she couldn't get little George to go to bed and she called me at three in the morning, frantic as you please. I came right over and we got those little boys to bed and then we both fell asleep on the sofa!"

"Excuse me, Jim was what?"

"Colicky, dear, he wouldn't stop crying. What, do Vulcan babies not get colicky?"

"I would not know," Spock replied, confused.

"Well, I've been there for Winona since she returned home with those two adorable little boys. I just loved them to pieces! And Winona insists that you're just the sweetest, most polite son-in-law she could have asked for. I wouldn't have guessed that Jimmy liked boys but who am I to say anything?"

They pulled into the yard and she parked behind Winona's truck. They both got out and Spock turned to thank the woman but she was already headed up the walkway. He followed meekly.

Marissa knocked on the door and then just walked in, already at home. Spock followed, feeling slightly taken aback by this new character. Winona was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Marissa, hi honey. I see you found my wandering son-in-law. He's done this almost every morning since he got here. Jimmy says it's his way." Winona poured two cups of coffee and handed one to the older woman. "Good morning, Spock. We're going to sit down and carry on like the magpies that we are so if you want to make yourself scarce I understand."

Spock's eyebrows were both up and he looked between the women. "Magpies?" he repeated.

"Gossips, sweetness," Marissa told the man. "We're going to do girl talk. You're welcome to stay if you want, we're not running you off."

Spock hesitated. Gossip was usually malicious and done with ill intent, but these two women didn't seem to be the kind of people who would do that. Perhaps the gossip Spock had avoided on the ship was a different kind of gossip. Was there such a thing as kind gossip? The educational possibilities loomed before him and he found himself sitting in a chair.


	50. Chapter 50

The women insisted they normally talked about farm life but with their captive audience they decided to tell tales of the young Jimmy Kirk and his formative years. Spock sat spellbound through tales he could never have imagined. Jim using his diaper for a hat. Jim trying to bathe the chickens. Jim mooing at the cows in the fields and running barefoot through the yard pretending he was in a starship fighting bad guys.

The women began to ask questions of Spock, and he slowly told them stories his mother had told him over the years. Things like Spock cramming peas up his nose and crayons in his ears and how he once peed on his mother's roses because 'they looked thirsty'. The two women were in stitches laughing, and Spock suddenly realized he had been thinking of his mother this entire time and it had not hurt. He was not sad, he was actually comfortable with her memory.

Jim wandered down the stairs as Marissa was telling another Jim Kirk tale and stood in the hallway. _Babe? What are you doing?_

Spock turned to his mate and came very close to smiling. _I am honoring my mother's memory by sharing her stories._

Jim came closer. "It sounds like you're learning about the time I got the words 'teats' and 'tits' confused and I announced to the world that you milk a cow by its tits." He was smiling.

"Your husband has some hilarious stories you need to hear," Winona told her son.

"My husband? Hilarious stories? Who are you and what did you do with my mate?" Jim asked Spock.

"I will explain in detail while we are traveling to San Francisco." Spock nodded to Jim.

Jim tilted his head. "That means it's not overwhelmingly embarrassing and David can hear it, right?"

Winona snorted. "Oh, it's embarrassing but I think David's going to have stories like this someday himself." She looked at her son-in-law and cracked up. "Peas!" she gasped happily.

Jim motioned to Spock. "I need to go pick up the truck. You want to drive me there and bring Mom's truck back?"

"I will."

In the truck on the way over Jim sang softly to himself, an ancient tune Spock recognized from Jim's collection at home. It was about a singer walking through the city of Memphis, Tennessee.

"I still insist your singing is more pleasing than the credit you give yourself. Would you be opposed to performing in the talent show this spring?" Spock asked politely.

"The Academy show? In front of my students? Are you shitting me Spock?" Jim sighed and made a mental note that he would have owed his son ten jumping jacks. "I mean, are you serious? I'd never be able to show my face in class again!"

"I would never knowingly encourage you to do something that would adversely affect your career. You sang what you refer to as 'karaoke' on the ship several times before we bonded," Spock pointed out.

Jim scoffed. "Spock, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'd been drinking. I don't think I could do it sober. Much less in front of the entire assembly of cadets."

"I will not force you. It was merely a suggestion." They pulled into the lot of the rental business and parked. Jim got out to go get the other truck.

On the drive home, Jim caught himself singing again and this time he really considered his husband's words. Spock had actually been extremely specific in his complaints over the years. He had objected to the meaning of the lyrics Jim sang, he objected to entire bands on some principle or another (what was so psychologically damaging about Evanescence?), but he had never once objected to Jim's actual singing. Maybe he _could_ sing in the talent show. But what would he sing? He wasn't brave enough to sing anything recent; besides, the crap kids listened to today was just that, crap.

Jim paused and wondered if cursing counted if you did it in your head. Then he made the executive decision that it didn't. If Spock could curse in the bond in Vuhlkansu then Jim could curse in his head.

He pulled the truck to one side of Winona's truck and hopped out. Then he flung the tarp off the back of her truck and unloaded the boxes from one truck to the other. He stepped back to consider his handiwork and then it occurred to him: where were they going to put Mickey? He couldn't go in the bed of the truck. He'd freeze to death! He was going to have to go in the back seat with David. Jim counted his lucky stars that David had cleaned the cage last night.

Jim ran up the stairs and called out for his husband and his son to come downstairs. They did and Jim sat down with them in the living room.

"I want to be out of here in an hour. That's sixty minutes. I need you to go to the bathroom, get your stuff packed, eat a snack, finish with your projects, do whatever you have to now. Are we ready?"

"Ready!" David chirped and gave his dad a high five.

"I will be prepared," Spock told his mate. "Which of us is driving first?"

"I dunno, babe. We're cutting across the continent from here, but traffic's going to be the same the whole way across. You choose."

"I will accept the last part of the journey. You have exceptional stamina for a human but you will be tired after too many hours." Spock pulled up a map on his padd and consulted it briefly before putting it away. "I will check our room. David, do you wish me to check your room as well?"

"No. Yes! Wait. Uh…." David pondered the question and for a moment Spock was transported back six years to another planet, sitting in an aircar listening to his future bondmate pour his heart out. He had started his spiel with those exact words.

Jim was right there with him because he took Spock's hand and kissed the knuckles. "I still haven't gotten over it," he told his mate, echoing his thoughts. He peered at him sideways. "Would you have ever told me if I hadn't said something first?"

"I do not believe Ambassador Solion would have allowed me to leave the planet without confessing my innermost thoughts and feelings," Spock replied with a small smile.

"He is one sneaky S.O.B.," Jim chuckled. He released the hand and pointed upstairs. "I'm gonna get our luggage." He jogged up the stairs.

David looked at his stepfather. "What were you guys talking about?"

"I believe your father would say 'I will tell you when you are older'."

"Ugh! I can't wait until I grow up and you can tell me everything I'm missing. Being a kid sucks." David stomped his foot.

"I daresay you will survive the experience. Do not become frustrated, David. Everything happens in its own time." Spock closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who was that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Spock opened his eyes again.

"Who were you quoting? That sounded like someone else said it." David tilted his head.

"I was repeating the wisdom of your Grandmother Amanda. She once gave me the same advice when I was a young child wishing to be older." Spock blinked.

"Oh. Will you check my room for me?" David came full circle to the previous question.

"I will. Please pack your belongings now." Spock watched David scamper up the stairs.

Winona insisted on helping carry out their belongings and also insisted on packing them all the cookies and sweets in the house. She walked out with them and bent over to hug and kiss her grandson goodbye as he climbed in the rental truck. She headed over and stood on her tiptoes to hug and kiss her younger son goodbye. Then she approached her son-in-law.

Raising her right hand, she took her left hand and arranged the other fingers properly. Then she stood in front of him, proudly displaying the _ta'al_. Spock pressed his hand against hers in a proper Vulcan hug.

"Thank you, Winona."

"I love you too, sweetie. Don't ever forget that. You be careful and don't let him speed all over creation. He's got a kid to worry about now." She pointed her finger at Jim in the driver's seat. "Mind your husband, boy!"

Jim threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, ma'am." Spock got in the truck and Jim reversed to turn around. David and Jim waved goodbye and they were on their way.

Jim and Spock had never made the cross-country trip by aircar before, opting to either beam in or fly in. Spock was captivated by the towns and cities they passed by. The terrain was varied and Spock found himself wishing they could stop and explore. David sat talking to Mickey about what they were seeing. Hearing the commentary from the point of view of a seven year old was an experience in and of itself.


	51. Chapter 51

After eighty five miles Jim found his groove and settled back, turning on the autopilot and reaching over to hold his husband's hand. Spock sighed and accepted the affection but kept his eyes on the road. Sixty miles further down the road Jim had to sit up as a warning alarm went off on the GPS and they had to stop for an accident on the road.

They were crawling by and David was pressed against the window. Luckily the majority of the messy stuff was already taken care of.

"Did someone have an accident?" David asked quietly.

"Yep, sport, looks like it." Jim focused on the traffic in front of him.

"Why?" David had never outgrown his fascination with that word.

Jim glanced over at the side of the road. "Well, there's an exit there and it looks like someone tried to take the exit too fast on manual and they missed."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know, slugger. I don't see an aid car so I guess everyone got out okay."

"Why were they going too fast?"

Jim poked his husband. "Jump in anytime, Mr. Encyclopedia."

"I do not find it appropriate to speculate on another's misfortune. _Kaiidth_."

"Did he just cuss?" David perked up.

Jim laughed. "No. _Kaiidth_ is kind of like humans saying _Que __sera__, __sera_. It means what is, is."

David was quiet for a moment, and then sat forward. "Will you say something else in Vulcan?"

Spock turned his head. "_Sarlah etek dvin-tor._"

David pondered it for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"That is the formal greeting of my people. I believe the translation says 'We come to serve'."

"Why don't you speak Vulcan anymore?" David posed.

Spock inclined his head. "I speak to my father on a regular basis in my native tongue. I speak to xenolinguistics students in Vuhlkansu to aid them in their learning and appreciation of the language. You have heard me refer to your father by Vulkhansu terms of endearment in my informal speech. I have not ceased speaking the language, I merely conduct the majority of my business in Federation Standard."

"I wish I could speak another language." The boy was wistful.

"Do you not currently count your movements in another language during karate?" Spock pointed out.

"Oh. Well, yeah, but I can never remember it until I hear it. Then I know it." He squirmed for a bit. "Please teach me to say something really cool?"

"_Dif-tor heh smusma._"

"Diff tor …."

"_Heh_," Spock prompted.

"Heh."

"_Smusma."_

"Smusma."

"Very good."

"What did I just say?" David was excited at the prospect of learning his stepfather's native language.

"The phrase translates to 'Live long and prosper'. It is an appropriate statement in place of 'goodbye'."

David repeated the phrase to himself for several minutes, and then the truck fell silent. After nearly fifty miles of nothing Jim touched Spock's arm.

"Is he asleep?"

Spock turned around to check, and David was curled up in a ball on the seat, one hand resting on Mickey's cage. Spock turned back around and sent a silent affirmation through the bond.

_Want to have some fun while he's asleep? _Jim posed.

Spock gave his husband a long-suffering look. _T'hy'la, you are driving. You cannot be serious._

Jim sent a picture through the bond and made sure Spock understood it was just a prank, nothing serious, because he would never do that with his son in the vehicle with him.

Spock turned to face his mate. _I would greatly anticipate hearing you explain yourself to the police officer who had the misfortune of pulling us over._ He smiled slightly.

_Well actually, there was this one time with Carol …._

Spock's eyes grew. _In a car, t'hy'la? On a public road?_

Jim laughed and shook his head. _I was young and stupid and in love._

_As opposed to now, when you are old, ignorant, and infatuated?_ Spock posed.

_Yes, I'm old, stupid, and still madly in love._ Jim reached out and took Spock's hand. _You're the teenager in this relationship,_ Jim teased.

Spock scoffed. _ I am a fully functioning adult male. I have been for precisely thirty three Standard months._

_Still keeping count? _Jim sent. Then Jim had a horrible thought and it flashed across the wide-open bond. He sucked in a breath.

"We will deal with that when it occurs, Jim. Do not become alarmed unnecessarily." Spock squeezed the still hand.

"Do you care to explain how we're going to get him out of the house when it starts? You'll get weird again, I know you, you'll get weird again and you won't tell anyone and you'll probably almost die again and then we'll have to go through a huge production just to get you to – "

"James." Spock's voice was quiet but powerful. "We will handle that eventuality when it arrives. You are becoming upset when there is no cause. We will handle _pon farr_ if and when it returns at that time. Not now."

Jim leaned back against the seat. "You're awfully calm about it."

"Because I am not running here and there tearing at my hair does not mean I am not appropriately concerned. However, having survived the first one with only minor issues has made me more confident that I will be able to handle the subsequent ones with relative ease."

Jim pondered that for a while, running his hands up and down the controls. "Really?" he finally asked.

"Indeed. Also, my father assured me the subsequent episodes are always easier." Spock looked out the window.

"It's always roughest the first time," Jim stated.

"In the words of your son, who are you quoting?"

Jim smiled. "Those were Sam's words to me the night of my first time … uh … you know."

"Ah." It was Spock's turn to ponder for a moment. Then he tilted his head. "It was not unpleasant for me."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Jim told him seriously. "I wanted it to be perfect for you."

There was a soft sigh behind them and Spock let go of Jim's hand and Jim sat up. David uncurled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We just left Omaha. Still pretty early but I don't want you to sleep during the day and not be able to sleep at night. That wouldn't be good." Jim looked in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm _bored_," David whined.

Jim inhaled slowly and felt, rather than saw, his husband turn to face this pressing dilemma head-on. Spock had what could only be called a 'pet peeve' with the word _bored_. He refused to allow his mate to use the word and had quite quickly and effectively removed it from Jim's vocabulary by their third year of marriage. Jim sensed David's youth would be no excuse in Spock's mind. He would train him as well.

"David, there will be instances in your adult life when activities are scarce and you must occupy yourself for a time. Perhaps now would be an appropriate time to begin this practice."

"Occupy myself? What does that mean?"

"Keep yourself busy, champ. Do something on your own." Jim looked over at Spock. "Is this really necessary?" he spoke in a low tone. "He's only seven."

"There is no excuse. He will have to be taught eventually, now is the perfect opportunity for him to practice." Spock didn't even bother to lower his voice. "David, do you believe you could create a game as intricate as 'Minotaur of Time'?"

"Well, yeah, I've thought about it."

"I would like you to create this game in your mind. Be as detailed as possible. Create multiple levels with multiple puzzles and multiple rewards."

The truck fell silent for about five minutes. Jim wouldn't speak for fear of breaking the spell, but Spock decided to prove his point once and for all.

"David, are you unable to amuse yourself at this time?"

"Huh?"

"He's asking if you're bored still," Jim translated.

"Oh, no!" David exclaimed. "I'm only on level two but it's fun!" He went quiet again and Spock looked over at Jim with the most expressive non-expressive smirk ever worn. One elegant eyebrow was angled up and the edge of his mouth was raised the tiniest bit.

"Still don't think you're dad material?" Jim poked his mate verbally.

The expression was wiped off and Spock turned away. The safety alarm beeped as Jim took his eyes off the road and drifted out of his lane. He corrected hastily and engaged the autopilot.


	52. Chapter 52

"Hey, what was that all about?"

_I will not discuss the subject aloud._

Jim nodded involuntarily. _Fine, we'll do it here. What bug crawled up your ass?_

_If I am to understand your metaphor, you are wrong. I am not angry. _Spock shifted in his seat.

There was a snort from the driver's seat. _Okay, then what are you?_

_You sincerely believe me to be an appropriate model of parenting?_

_Well, yeah, you're great with David. Why wouldn't I think that? _Jim reached over and touched Spock on the arm.

_James, I have no idea what I am doing. At any one given time all I am doing is parroting what my mother said to me and hopefully achieving the opposite of what my father did with me._

An idea sprang up in Jim's mind. _Your mom taught you to never be bored and your father wouldn't have responded in the first place._

_Indeed. My mother refused to let me use the word, which I tried to circumvent by researching the thesaurus. It was only as an adult that I understood her purpose. And no, my father would not have responded. Knowing him, he would not have been present to respond regardless._ Spock sighed.

"Hey, are you guys talking?" David posed.

Jim turned his head. "We were. What do you need?"

"I need a calculator."

"Oh. Talk to your father. He's just about anything you could ever need." Jim punched Spock on the arm lightly.

"Father, what's twelve times twelve? A hundred and twenty two?"

"You are close. One hundred forty four."

"Cool. Thanks." He went quiet.

"Did you need anything else?" Jim asked.

"How do you want me to ask if you're talking? I don't want to be rude and interrupt but I can't always tell when you're being silent and when you're talking. Unless one of you starts moving your hands." David gestured with his hands in example.

"I do that?" Spock exclaimed in shock.

"You just point. Dad moves his hands all over the place. Sometimes he forgets he's speaking in the bond and he cusses and says the really bad one but he uses his finger too." David giggled.

"Whoops," Jim breathed.

"_Whoops_ indeed," his amused husband responded. "David, if we are conversing in the bond and you must speak please do so. Unless one of us has instructed you not to interrupt us, you will not be doing so."

"How did you know your parents were talking in the bond?" David asked innocently.

"My mother rarely used the bond in my presence. She insisted it was proper for her and my father to speak aloud in my presence so I would learn proper conversational skills. However, her Vuhlkansu was not the strongest so often she would either resort to Standard or simply not speak."

"Harsh, dude," Jim replied.

"Quite." Spock turned away again. _Thank you, t'hy'la._

_For what, babe?_

_If it were not for this trip I would not have learned to speak of my mother without … aching._

Jim reached over and fiddled with Spock's wedding band. _You're welcome, love. I love to hear you talk about her. I'm glad you feel you can now._

_Will you tell me more about your father?_

Jim stretched in his seat for a moment and then disengaged the autopilot. "If I'm going to talk about him I have to have something else to focus on," he spoke aloud.

"Talk about who?" David sat forward.

"I'm going to talk about your Grandpa George, my dad." Jim hesitated. "Where to start?" He looked over. "Why don't you ask questions and I'll answer them?"

"Why did he join Starfleet?" Spock asked quietly.

"Heh. He'd grown up hearing about the Romulan Wars and he always thought it would be exciting to serve 'out there', you know, in space. So he joined up the day he turned eighteen."

Spock thought for a while, and David scooted forward. "Can I ask a question?" 

"May I," Spock corrected automatically.

"Yeah. How did Pappa meet Gramma?"

Jim chuckled. "You're a romantic at heart, kid. My kind of man. Well, they met in Starfleet at a posting just past Alpha Centauri. She was this brash, do-it-yourself engineer and he was the up-and-coming star bridge officer. There were sparks in the beginning, but all the wrong kind. They hit like matter and antimatter. She broke it off with him and he sang an ancient country music song to her to win her back."

"What did he sing?" David chirped.

"'You Know Me Better Than That' by George Strait." Jim chuckled in memory. "I never tried it as a teen; I'm not that smooth."

"Sing the song to us, Dad!"

Jim sighed. "Do you want me to?" he asked his husband.

"I would be interested to hear of this song capable of reuniting lovers." Spock turned in his seat. Jim cleared his throat.

"_Baby since you left me, there's somebody new,_

_She thinks I'm perfect I swear._

_She likes my body, my class and my charm,_

_She says I've got a confident air._

_She respects my ambition, thinks I'm talented too._

_But she's in love with an image time is bound to see through._

_Oh you know me better than that._

_You know the me that gets lazy and fat._

_How moody I can be; all my insecurities._

_You've seen me lose all my charm._

_You know I was raised on a farm._

_Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect and that I love her cat._

_But you know me better than that._

_I miss picnics and blue jeans and buckets of beer_

_Now it's ballet and Symphony Hall._

_I'm into culture clean up to my ears._

_It's like wearing a shoe that's too small._

_Oh I caught her with an issue of Brides Magazine_

_Staring at dresses and picking out rings._

_But you know me better than that._

_You know the me that gets lazy and fat._

_How moody I can be; all my insecurities._

_You've seen me lose all my charm._

_You know I was raised on a farm._

_Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect and that I love her cat._

_But you know me better than that._

_Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect and that I love that cat._

_Oh but you know me better than that."_

David applauded. "So that's Pappa George and Gramma Winona's song?"

"It is indeed. He won her back that night and they were married six months later. Just in time because a year later along came Sam." Jim smiled.

"Is your father the reason you have your talent vocally?" Spock questioned.

Jim guffawed. "No. Mom says he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. It's an anomaly that I can sing. We don't know where it came from."

"Ah." Spock hesitated. "Was he the reason you prefer ancient music to today's selection?"

"There you're spot-on," Jim told him. "I used to listen to Dad's music with Sam and we'd imagine Dad being with us. Sam researched the era and started listening to more music on his own, but I'm pretty stuck still with Dad's tunes."

"If the earlier song is indicative of your father's personality, it would seem you are very much his offspring," Spock observed. "Growing up on a farm, having qualities other partners would shun but having been honest with one person; I am able to see you in the song as well."

"I know. The stories Mom has told over the years made him alive to me. We may never have met but I think we would have gotten along great." Jim stopped abruptly. "You know what? This is the first time in a long time I've talked about Dad and not felt like I was having to compete."

Spock flushed a light green. "I used to view you in such a manner. The son of the great George Kirk. I believe I watched to see if you would fail simply out of scientific curiosity."

"Nothing new, Spock. Sam reveled in the spotlight; he took Dad's name and became a huge big-shot scientist and had a great family and did everything right. I fought it tooth and nail. Mom saw me as some sick echo of Dad and by the time I was a teen I wanted nothing to do with him. When you brought him up at my trial …."

Spock lowered his eyes. "I do not know how to adequately apologize for that incident."

"No, babe, it's alright. When you brought him up I realized I was never going to get away from him, so I might as well embrace him. Which I did, and I finally stopped running. It was great." Jim smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

"Then how do you explain your early career in Starfleet? The competition, the pressure you put on yourself?"

Jim shrugged. "Then I was fighting my own inner demons. I had to be the best of everything, because people were counting on me. I nearly gave up a bunch of times but I was talking to Solion and he would always talk me off the ledge and I'd give it another shot." He reached over. "And then there was you."

Spock took his hand gently. "_Ashayam,_ I am so thankful we are together. You were indeed what you promised to be, my soft place to fall." He placed a Vulcan kiss in Jim's palm.

"And you've been my rock through everything." There was a gagging noise from behind them and Jim laughed. "Keep thinking that, kiddo. One of these days you're going to understand, I swear to you."

The truck was quiet for a long while and Jim focused on the driving. He was honestly … dare he say it? … _bored_ with driving, but he would keep at it. Spock had his eyes closed and was probably meditating to keep himself sharp for when he took over. He really ought to sleep, but he wouldn't. Jim knew Spock still clung to his pride in the fact that he could go days without sleep simply because he was a Vulcan. Of course, the one time Spock had tried to prove the point, on the ship seven years ago, he had succeeded only in making himself hallucinate and making Jim drug him on the sly in the end. Ahh, Rashcela. That had been a fun mission.

"You will not have to medicate me again, _t'hy'la_. I assure you I will sleep when we arrive in San Francisco." Spock opened his eyes and looked over.

"Well, I worry. I know you can go forty-eight hours with no problem but after that it gets hairy. You've got to remember, you're half-human, hon. You _do_ have limits. And you were eavesdropping." Jim played with his ring over the steering column.

"I apologize, Jim. Your mind was rather strongly involved in that memory and it carried over in the bond. I did not intend to eavesdrop." Spock was quiet for a moment before continuing. "You are reminiscing over our time on the ship. Do you wish to discuss it out loud?"

Jim _hummed_. "Do you remember our first mission, the very first thing we did together?" Then he laughed. "God, I'm sorry babe. Rhetorical question. Of course you remember. What was your first impression during that little joyride?"

Spock shifted in his seat. "I believe the words that came to mind were 'cowboy diplomacy'. I was both shocked and pleased that your particular brand of statesmanship worked for the Euranks. I was uncertain how much of your prattle actually passed through the Universal Translator, however they appeared amused at the appropriate times, so I could have been mistaken."

"Oh come on, they loved the joke about the Smurfs! They thought it was Smurf-tastic!"

"Jim, very few humans know the Smurfs, much less an entirely isolated group of aliens. I believe they pretended to be amused in order to not anger you. The being you put in a sleeper hold could certainly attest to the fact that angering you has its consequences." Spock was still amazed. The expression on the Euranks' faces when Jim knocked out their belligerent leader was unforgettable. The negotiations went quietly and quickly after that, and a planet at war was tentatively reunited.

"Eh. He rushed me; he startled me and I didn't have time to go for my phaser, so I took him down the old-fashioned way. I'm just lucky it worked. I seem to recall finding out later that week that sleeper holds don't work on Vulcans." Jim and Spock had sparred for the first time that week, and Jim was treated to a rather gentle beat-down by a very powerful but forgiving Vulcan.

"I believe the expression says 'you held your own'. It was a learning experience for me as well to spar with a human outside of the Academy. I came to realize I would have to pull my punches and kicks at a much quicker rate, lest I damage the being we were attempting to restrain." Spock rubbed his knuckles at the memory.

"Hey, you didn't intend to knock out my tooth, and Bones put it back easy enough. I only had to wear the braces for a week." Jim ran his tongue over his eyetooth and smiled. "Besides, do you remember when I kicked you where I thought your kidneys were and I almost killed you?"

Spock nodded. "You were terrified, Jim, and I could not control my breathing well enough to reassure you. I was simply not expecting to take a blow to the heart. Had I been prepared it would not have been as traumatic."

"I didn't know that was where your heart was. I guess I skipped that day in xenobiology. I don't know, there was no excuse. Wait, are you telling me you could have taken that blow and still stood?"

Spock nodded. "If I am in conscious control of my biological functions, I can take any sudden blow and not be disabled by it. Did you not notice when we fought in subsequent missions that I was not as greatly affected by the battle?"

"Then what the heck happened the day we sparred?"

Spock folded his hands in his lap. "I believe I may have been distracted. Perhaps I was not as alert as I should have been."

"You trusted me," Jim inferred sadly. "I am so sorry."

Spock shook his head. "I, however, am not. It was that innate trust that brought me closer to you, both as your First Officer and as your friend. I felt I could trust you with my life, so I was more comfortable in my position on the ship. It was the friendship that brought me to become infatuated with you, and to seek assurance that my feelings could be returned."

"And you didn't know how I felt until I held your hand after the Devalla mission? But what about the birthday card, and the Plomeek soup I brought you when I thought you were sad, and all the times I touched you just to touch you? Couldn't you tell?" Jim was amazed at the fact that his husband missed all the signs Jim had so subtly given.

Spock gave a tiny shrug. "I was convinced I was deluding myself to believe you cared for me in the same way. Even after Devalla, I told myself you did not truly feel the same way, that you were being kind as a friend but not as anything else."

"Oh, babe, I am so sorry. I'm not that good at anything but blatant and in-your-face. I was trying to be suave, because I knew I couldn't be my usual crass self and win you over."

"Are you two going to talk about whether you knew you liked each other or not all day?" came a small, tired voice from behind them. Jim turned his head for a moment to glance at his son.

"Are we grossing you out?" Jim asked.

"No, I just think it's stupid that you didn't know you liked each other. I've heard you talk about it before and I've always thought it was stupid. You were all nice to each other and everything, even when you didn't have to be. What else could you have done, kissed each other?" David was probably cross because the trip was wearing on him; Jim forgave him for the moment.

_We tried that, remember t'hy'la?_ Spock sent.

_Don't remind me. I still haven't forgiven myself for that._

_You have not forgiven yourself for me manipulating you into kissing me?_ Spock told him. Before there was a Jim and Spock, Jim had attempted to explain French kissing to Spock by personal demonstration. Jim had had a crush on Spock; Spock had a crush on Jim. Neither admitted it, even after a very pleasant liplock. But that was only two months before everything had taken a sharp turn for the better.

Jim laughed. "You've got a point," he conceded. Jim fell silent after that, staring out across the road as traffic thinned out from the city they had just passed. He rested one wrist against the controls and laid his fingertips on Spock's thigh. David slept again in the back seat.

An hour later, Jim looked at his watch and over at his mate. _We gotta stop to eat eventually. I'm surprised David hasn't brought it up yet,_ Jim told Spock.

_Are you certain you wish to wake him? _Spock asked after a moment. _He seems content to sleep for now._

_He'll be up asking for food in another hour, I'm practically positive. Watch this._ Jim turned his head. "Hey, David, wake up." David sat up slowly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Can we eat soon?"

"Sure. Let me find somewhere to stop. Help me look." Jim slowed the aircar and pulled into the far lane. They watched the signs that flew by for several miles until Jim saw something promising. "There we go. Easy access, plenty of food for everyone." They exited and Jim picked a restaurant at random.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," David complained.

"Well they have bathrooms too. Everybody out." They got out and Jim armed the alarm. David waited patiently for the adults before entering the building.


	54. Chapter 54

"I'll be right back," Jim told Spock. He walked David to the bathroom while Spock waited for a table. When the waitress returned, she looked him over once and shook her head.

"We're full," she told him forcefully.

Spock glanced around the half-empty establishment. "You are not seating parties at this time?"

"No." She popped her gum.

Spock stood there, confused, and Jim came back several minutes later with David. He stood behind Spock, and the waitress came forward and motioned him closer.

"Just the two of you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Three," Jim corrected her, motioning to Spock.

"You're with _that_?" she asked incredulously.

Jim almost didn't hear her correctly and when her meaning came across he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Spock, take David outside."

Spock hesitated. "Jim, do not cause an unnecessary scene. We will eat elsewhere."

"Take. David. Outside. Now." Jim bit each word off. Spock moved to comply and the two left the building. Jim focused on the waitress. "Do you know who that was you just refused to serve?"

She shrugged. "An alien."

"That was Captain Spock of Starfleet, one of the highest decorated officers serving. He's the reason you're standing at your crappy job today, because otherwise we'd all be dead. He saved your sorry ass, so before you decide you're going to deny him service you need to think twice."

"He doesn't belong here. We take care of our own. Captain Kirk saved us anyway." She blew a bubble as if she were bored with the whole discussion.

"Do you know who I am?" Jim tried.

"Nope."

Jim sighed. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk. I'm the one you're crediting with the rescue of the planet."

"Yeah, sure." She snorted.

"I'd really like to see your manager." Jim cracked his knuckles. She shrugged and went back to the kitchen, returning with an older man who, upon seeing Jim, rushed forward.

"Captain Kirk, I am so sorry, is there something I can do?" The manager stood by nervously, glaring at his surprised employee.

"Well, you could seat my family at your restaurant and you could educate your employees. This woman has a serious attitude problem." Jim forced himself to remain polite.

"Certainly. Where is the rest of your family?" The man looked around quickly.

_Babe, come back in. It's cool._ "They'll be in momentarily." He stood there trying to portray confidence until Spock and David came back in.

The man nodded to Spock. "Commander Spock."

"_Captain_ Spock," Jim corrected. "But at least you know who he is."

"Of course. This way, gentlemen." The manager led them back to a table and handed them menus. "Your meal is on us tonight. Please enjoy." He hurried away, hissing at the shocked young woman who had just refused to seat two of Starfleet's most popular servicemembers.

"Dad, what's going on? Why did she tell Father the place was full when nobody's here?" David looked around.

Jim looked down at his son. "You and I forget, but not everybody is cool with aliens. Some people think they don't belong here and they treat them bad. That waitress didn't like your father so she told him the restaurant was full when it wasn't. It's called discrimination."

"But Father's not an alien. He's a Vulcan," David insisted innocently.

"I am not a human," Spock pointed out. "That is the only piece of information that matters to some humans."

"That's wrong," David commented. "There are Vulcans and Andorians and Tellarites and Platonians, and they're all Federation citizens. I read about it on the Web. We're even really good friends with the Vulcans and they live on Earth too. Only stupid people don't like people because they're not human."

"Amen, kiddo." Jim glanced across the table at Spock, who had been strangely silent. _You okay over there?_

_I am understandably in somewhat of a state of shock. I was not expecting someone to be so … blatant about her prejudices._ Spock looked at his hands. _I am concerned now for David, should this discrimination enter his life because of me._

"Father's feelings got hurt, didn't they?" David asked quietly.

"He's just a little surprised. That doesn't happen in San Francisco because of the Academy. Imagine if the woman didn't want to serve you because you were a kid. How would that make you feel?" Jim posed.

"I'd be mad! She should at least warn people, you know? Put a sign up! We would have gone somewhere else if we had known she didn't like him. She doesn't deserve to have us eating here." David was getting angry.

Jim shook his head. "We're staying here to make a point, David. We're bigger than that and we'll eat where we choose. You're right about one thing: if she's going to discriminate based on species she needs to have a sign up. But we're here now so let's eat and get back on the road." He locked eyes with his mate and shrugged. _And you used to be worried about him being xenophobic._

The three ate and walked around for a bit before going back to the truck. Jim went around to the driver's side but Spock stopped him.

"Would you prefer I drive from here?"

"I haven't done my full time yet," Jim protested. "I only drove nine hours."

"You are becoming distracted in the process," Spock pointed out. "It will not bother me to complete the trip. This will free you to amuse our child while he is still awake. I assure you I do not mind."

"Okay. But if you change your mind you need to tell me." Jim went back to the other side of the truck and got in. David got in behind him and Spock entered his side. They pulled away from the restaurant and back out onto the road. It was silent for a long while in the truck. Two hours passed with not a word from anyone.

Finally David scooted forward. "Why is no one talking?"

Jim stirred in his seat. "Oh. Your father's weird about lots of noise when he drives. I didn't want to bother him."

"_Ashayam,_ you would not have bothered me. Remember, I assumed this duty so you could entertain David. Provided you do not physically distract me, your discussions will not be a hindrance."

"Hey Dad, will you take me to school or will I take a bus?" David was thinking ahead to his new life.

"You'll probably have to take a bus. Your father and I leave pretty early. Come to think of it, Spock, we're going to have to adjust it so someone's home with him in the mornings and the evenings. I don't think I can do evenings, that's when my study groups meet." Jim began running through his schedule in his mind and found he was pretty tightly booked. "I can be there in the morning though. My TA can take the first class no problem. It's first year Introduction to Strategy."

"My evening class is a third year programming course, which I can teach from home. I am certain if we discuss the situation with the admirals they will understand. David's school begins at 7:15 and concludes at 2:45. His transportation should collect him before 6:45 and return him at approximately 3:15. We will know specifics after his first day." Spock slowed down as they entered another city area and traffic picked up.

"I wonder what the school is like. Does everyone's parents work for Starfleet?" David questioned.

"_Do_ everyone's," Spock corrected under his breath.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of them do, slugger," Jim told him. "There will be married cadets whose kids attend the local school, and then there will be the Admiralty's children there with you. But don't worry if you don't want to admit who your parents are. Your last name is Marcus, no one's going to know it."

"Can I change my name to Kirk?" David asked.

Jim turned in his seat and looked at the boy. "If it were up to me, I'd say 'Whatever you want'. But your mom would probably have kittens if you changed your name. Why are you so eager to be completely away from your mom anyway? Isn't living with us full-time enough?"

"I just want to be known as Captain Kirk's son. I don't even have your name. It's not fair."

Spock shook his head. "You will undoubtedly become associated with your father in time, David. You may also find you do not appreciate the additional attention. I speak as the son of the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Being the offspring of a well-known individual is not always a pleasant prospect."

"But Dad was known as Pappa George's son even though Pappa George was dead," David protested. "It was because his last name was Kirk."


	55. Chapter 55

Jim tucked a leg up on the seat and turned around almost completely backwards. "David, I'm going to tell you something you might have trouble believing. When I was younger I didn't want to be the son of George Kirk. I didn't want anything to do with him. I would have given anything to not look like him, to not carry his name. I had issues," Jim admitted. "I wasn't proud to be a Kirk until after I was the captain of the _Enterprise_. Even then, it had its drawbacks. Everyone expected greatness from me just from what my last name was. I was prejudged before I ever got a chance to prove myself."

Running a hand across the seat, Jim looked up at the roof. "You're going to find people are going to have expectations of you just for being my son. You're also going to get the blowback from anything I do. If I make someone mad or if I do something wrong, you're going to get punished for it. If that happens, I don't want you fighting anyone. Just hold your head up high and remember we love you for who _you_ are, not for who your parents are."

_I believe it may be time to have the undesirable discussion with him about why people disagree with our marriage,_ Spock sent silently.

Jim sighed and thought for a moment. "David, do you remember when you asked why your mom was mad that your father and I were together?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. You wouldn't tell me because I was too young."

"Actually, I just refused to answer. I think it's time to tell you, before someone else does. David, to many people, marriage is between a human man and a human woman. Not two men, and definitely not a human and a Vulcan. There are a lot of people who think that me and Spock being together is wrong. You're probably going to hear comments about your father being a faggot and and alien-lover."

David shrugged. "I already have. And not just from the kids at school. Mom's said it in front of me too. I asked Bridget what I should do and she said not to drop to their level. Just pretend they didn't say anything to begin with, because they're not worth my breath."

Jim reached over and smoothed David's hair. "I'm sorry you've had to go through that and I'm infinitely grateful to your little friend Bridget. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I'm going to miss her. I think if I wanted a girlfriend she would have been a good choice. Except that would have been weird and I couldn't have been her friend anymore and that would have made me sad." David propped his knees up against the seat. "Don't worry, Dad. No matter what anyone says I'm still proud to be your son. And I love Father too."

"We love you too, mister," Jim told him. "I'm thinking you're going to get more trouble about your parents being who they are rather than who they're married to. Remember I told you, you'll be scrutinized from this point forward because you're Captain Kirk and Captain Spock's kid."

"I'm ready. I'm not scared," David told them. Then he pulled out his iPod. "I'm going to listen to my music now, okay?"

"Okay. If you need us, holler." Jim turned around. "Did I do alright?" he asked his husband.

"I believe you adequately expressed your concern and gave him enough warning. His reactions will be his own, naturally. However, he sounds prepared and his friend gave him sound advice. I am not overly concerned." Spock frowned as a vehicle slid in front of them to take the next exit.

The truck fell silent and remained that way for many hours. Occasionally David would begin humming along with his music but otherwise it was still. David fed Mickey and checked his water before settling down again. Traffic thickened and thinned as they passed through populated areas, but Spock was unwavering. He was pretty single-minded when he needed to be. Jim dozed off after dark had fallen and the quiet hum of the truck's engine overwhelmed his senses. David was already asleep with his earbuds still in his ears.

Spock began to wonder what changes his life was in for now that he was a full-time parent. He had pretty much established the house as a meat-free zone when he and Jim had moved in together, but that may have to change with a child in the house. He couldn't expect David to follow his diet. David was still growing and needed all the nutrients he could get. Spock resigned himself to allowing meat in the house. Perhaps Jim would remain vegetarian. Spock didn't want to consider the alternative.

He had been more relaxed at home with Jim, because it was a safe haven where he could be more personable and not have to continue the exhausting discipline he maintained in public. He might have to be more reserved again with David in the house. That would be unfortunate in some ways but quite acceptable in others. It would be easier if he were constant in his behavior, both at home and in public. He would have to experiment and see how that worked out.

The play between himself and Jim would have to be curtailed, no doubt. Romantic sessions on the downstairs sofa and leaving the bedroom door open would have to end. They would probably have to return to Vulcan kisses and very brief, abbreviated hugs. It was not as bad as it could have been. At the worst it would be this way for eleven years. At least the first six years together were open and relatively carefree.

"You're thinking too loud," came a mumbled complaint from the passenger seat. Jim sat up and rubbed his temple. "I'm not about to stop kissing you just because the small fry's around. I won't do anything improper without being behind closed doors, but I'm still going to kiss you and hug you. He's just going to have to deal with it."

"I did not intend to broadcast that rumination so forcefully. I apologize, _t'hy'la_. I was considering what changes I was about to experience in my life."

Jim nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, you think your life's about to be turned upside down. So far I caught that you think I'm going to start eating meat again and you're going to have to clamp down and be super-Vulcan again just because there's someone else in the house. Babe, he's a kid, not a reporter. And why did you think I'd start eating meat again just because David's here? That would be a slap in the face to you and I wouldn't even consider it. You should know me better than that."

Spock was grateful for the dark, because his blush of shame could not be seen. "On occasion I forget that you made the choice to follow my diet voluntarily. I did not intend to insult you."

Jim settled back against the window and yawned. "Try thinking happy thoughts for a while so I can go back to sleep. Or at least do your equations. Something peaceful."

Spock nodded and began to concentrate on what had happened early on December 26th of this year. He thought about the expression on Jim's face when he put the ring on Jim's finger and the feeling of contentment he had experienced when Jim had put the matching ring on his finger. Then, just because he wanted Jim to be happy, he focused on their quiet celebration in the early morning hours and the sight of their left hands together, rings touching in the dark.

Over in the passenger seat, Jim gave a small sigh and relaxed. Spock focused on the dark road ahead and began to work on an equation for a future project he wanted to do. This kept him busy mentally for the next eight hours of silence.


	56. Chapter 56

The brightness of the sun finally woke Jim sometime the next morning. He stretched and looked over at Spock.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirteen by the locality," Spock told him. "Did you sleep well?"

Jim turned his head from side to side. "I've got a wicked crick in my neck but I'll survive. Where are we?"

"We are approximately twenty three miles away from the city of Reno." Spock blinked. "You were discussing a topic in your sleep."

"I talked in my sleep again? Jeez. What did I say?"

"I understood several derogatory and profane designations and then you repeated the word 'mine' several times before you returned to slumber." Spock tilted his head. "Perhaps you were concerned about David being removed from your care?"

"Okay, seriously, what did I say?" Jim sat up fully.

"You referred to someone as a bastard and a son of a bitch before telling them 'fuck you' and then you repeated the word 'mine' several times. I was becoming concerned; had you not ceased I would have stopped the vehicle and woken you myself."

Jim chuckled. "I don't remember having any bad dreams. Heh. I wonder who I was talking to?"

"So how many exercises do I owe our child for that previous statement?" Spock posed in amusement.

"Nah. I won't count it. You had to repeat it so I knew what happened. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jim turned around and stared at the child still sleeping. "He's so adorable when he sleeps!"

"He bears a strong resemblance to his father," Spock observed.

Jim smiled. "Yeah, he does look like me." He turned around again. "You don't think that's why Carol had so many issues with him, do you?"

Spock gave a small shrug. "If you are concerned that his resemblance to you caused Ms. Marcus to mistreat him in a similar fashion to how your mother abandoned you because of your characteristics, I understand how you reached that conclusion. However, I find I do not wish to consider the possibility. He is her offspring; to think she would abuse him because of her intense displeasure with you is highly frustrating."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw a little blond head poke up. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Where are we?" David mumbled.

"Just outside Reno. We'll be home before you know it."

"I gotta pee," David told him.

Jim looked over at Spock. "You want to risk stopping somewhere?"

"Why would it be a risk?" Spock asked.

"Well," Jim started, "you know what happened last time we stopped somewhere. I swear I don't want to leave the San Fran city limits ever again. Stupid freaking backwoods idiots."

"I fail to see how the woman involved could be considered 'backwoods'," Spock pointed out.

A big grin crossed Jim's face. "But you didn't object to the rest of it."

Spock's silence was telling and Jim cracked up. The truck slowed and they took an exit for a suburb of Reno. They found a shopping mall and pulled in.

"I thought perhaps you would like to walk for a time," Spock told his husband. "I am most certain David is not comfortable being confined in a vehicle for this long."

"Oh can we, Dad?" David spoke up. "Just for a little while? I'm – " He broke off. "I'm tired," he finally rephrased.

Jim shot a look at Spock and then nodded. "Yeah, kid. Let's stretch our legs and wander around a little. I'll wake up and I'll take the last part of the trip," he told his mate.

"If you wish," Spock told him. They went into the mall, which was just opening up. David took off for the bathroom and Jim stood and looked around. A group of older people were walking around the mall for exercise, and the men tried to stay out of their path, but one man veered off the course and approached them.

"You're Kirk and Spock," he told them. "From Starfleet."

Jim inhaled. "Yes, we are. And you are?"

He raised his bushy eyebrows. "Oh. I'm Cliff Magneson. I'm nobody, really. I just know you because my granddaughter thinks the world of you two. She wants to join Starfleet because of you. I didn't mean to bother you," he told them.

"You are not being a 'bother'," Spock told him. "What is your granddaughter's name?"

"Diane," he told them. "You know, nobody in our family has ever served. She'd be the first. Her dad, my son, is about to have a hissy fit. He wants her to go to college. I said, hey, this is her chance. She'd get to go see the universe and meet new people. Why not, you know?"

"How old is she?" Jim asked.

"She just turned seventeen. She'll graduate before she turns eighteen but she swears as soon as she's allowed she's headed for San Francisco and staying at the campus until they accept her."

Jim bit his lip. "I know someone in Starfleet who joined against his dad's wishes. It was almost a bad situation until the two came to an understanding. Tell her family is important, and if Starfleet means that much to her, don't give up but don't walk away from her family either."

"Dad, can I go look at the fish pond?" David came up, tugging on his father's sleeve.

"Take your father with you," he told the boy automatically, and David nodded and motioned for Spock to follow him. "Sorry," Jim told the man.

"No, that's fine. That's your little boy?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled.

"What would you do if it were your kid?" the man asked him.

Jim gave a short laugh. "I don't know. I love Starfleet but that's my little boy. He's lucky I don't wrap him in bubble wrap and never let him out of the house. Three years ago I wouldn't have understood your son's position. Now it's becoming pretty clear."

"Cliff, you're a lap down!" called an older woman as she passed.

"Okay, dear!" he responded. "I'd better go. But you've helped a lot. Thank you so much, Captain Kirk."

"Not a problem," Jim assured him, and waved as he walked away. Then he headed over to the koi pond to meet his family. Spock was giving David a talk about koi and their historic origins.

"Dad, aren't they cool?" David exclaimed.

"Yep." Jim stared at the creatures swimming around peacefully. Then he looked over at his son. "You're not getting a fish. You have a mouse."

"Aww," David whined. "Okay. But fish don't stink as bad and they can't get free and run away," he pointed out.

"One pet at a time. You don't want Mickey getting jealous do you?"

"He's a mouse, Dad. Mice don't get jealous." David laughed. Then he sobered. "Do they, Father?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have not spoken with any mice in the past. I cannot say. It is something you would risk."

David shook his head. "No, I don't want to hurt Mickey's feelings. That wouldn't be fair. Hey, can we look at the stores Dad?" he asked quickly.

"Okay. Come on." They walked around the mall and looked at the storefronts and watched the shopkeepers setting up for the day. Since it was the weekend, they were probably expecting big crowds. They paused in front of an ice cream shop and watched the employees carrying out the day's supply of each flavor. They were just about to leave when there was a soft _click_ from behind them. David spun around but Jim and Spock, being veterans of these situations, just stood there.

"Hi there, son! What's your name?" the friendly man began.

David, having been informed about strangers, turned back around silently but took his father's hand quickly. Jim squeezed it and appeared to be watching the store but was really looking in the reflection of the window to see when the photographer left.

"Captain Kirk, I'm Mike Shuchster of the _Reno Star Online_. Can I ask you some questions? Is this your little boy?"

_Make him go away,_ Jim told Spock.

Spock turned around slowly. "We have no comments. Please leave."

"I'm just going to take a few more family shots," the reporter told them, and raised his camera again. Spock turned around again and Jim wished he could have see his expression because the reporter went very still very quickly.

"That would not be in your best interests." Spock laced his fingers together. "Should you wish to publish a story, you may contact the Public Relations department at Starfleet. Please leave." The man scurried off and Spock turned around again, seemingly peaceful once more.


	57. Chapter 57

"You get surly when your kid's being bothered," Jim observed. "Maybe we should take him to work with us."

"I asked the man politely to leave. He did not. I merely repeated the request, with slightly more emphasis."

"Father can be mean when he has to be," David told his father. "That's why I told the lawyer I wouldn't want to be a bad guy with you two after me!"

"I do not gather your meaning, that I become 'surly' when my child is being harassed. Why do you say this?" Spock asked as they walked down to the entrance again.

Jim snorted. "In all the years we've been married, you've seen reporters come at us like lice, and you've told me to hold my tongue and behave. Yet, have David with us and you turn into the Big Bad Wolf! You've never defended me that way when it was just the two of us, so it's got to be David's presence."

Spock blinked as they exited the building into the sunlight. "I regret that you believe I would not defend you in a similar manner. You are a grown man. I believed you would prefer to handle your own conflicts. I will handle your issues myself from now on."

"No!" Jim stopped. "I don't want you treating me like some defenseless creature. I can deal with my own stuff. I just meant you never tried." He hurried ahead to the truck.

"I have tried once before," Spock corrected him. "When you were asked whether you wished to have an attorney present for your testimony in Vice-Admiral Cooley's trial, I stepped in and answered for you. I seem to recall you were highly displeased. That was the last time I made that error."

Jim blushed. "I remember that. You're right, I didn't handle that well, and I probably wouldn't do that great at it now either. I'm sorry, babe. You're right."

As they went down the road, Spock began questioning David about his schoolwork and quizzing him on subjects such as math and science. He threw a few physics questions in with the science section and was surprised that David's guesses were almost correct. Then David returned to his music and Spock closed his eyes.

"Do you need to sleep?" Jim asked Spock after a while. "We're still pretty far away from home. Why don't you get some rest?"

"You know I am uncomfortable sleeping in unusual places. It will not harm me to remain awake until we reach home." Spock looked out the window. "In addition, the traffic will become more complex as we approach San Francisco. You will need assistance. If I am correct, you have not entered the city on this road before."

"Yeah, but neither have you," Jim pointed out. "What are you going to do, scream 'Watch out!' moments before we're creamed by another driver?" Jim felt a pang of fear across the bond and he shook his head. "No, babe, we're not going to get creamed by anyone. I was just saying … never mind. Just focus on keeping me awake and we'll get home fine. I swear."

The men discussed the upcoming class schedule at the Academy and Jim decided he would talk to the head admiral to get their schedules fixed. It was only the 30th, so they could probably still let their substitutes take their classes until David got settled. Spock was uncomfortable with the idea but relented when Jim pointed out that the shock of it all was going to hit David eventually and that Jim would rather be there for him when it did.

"You believe David will suffer negative repercussions for an event he requested?" Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, he asked to live with us. He didn't ask for custody to be fought for or for a court trial. He's going to eventually have to deal with the anger and the hurt he feels towards his mother. Spock, trust me on this. Humans don't get to compartmentalize their feelings and deal with them a bit at a time. Sometimes it gangs up on you and you have to deal with it all at once."

"_Humans_. You imply I do not understand this phenomenon. What do you believe was occurring when I wrapped my hand around your throat on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ and attempted to end your life?"

Jim gave a huge sigh. "I'm sorry. You're right." He moved over to allow merging traffic on the road. "Hey Spock?" Spock remained silent and Jim went on as he was taught to do. "Do you ever wonder if we did the right thing? Taking David from Carol?"

Spock shifted in his seat. "The question arose while I was running. I found the concept that we had erred to be overwhelmingly unpleasant. Most especially for myself. You are the child's father; you have an inherent right to be with him. I am nothing to him."

Jim was already shaking his head. "No no no. You're doing it again. You keep going back to blood as if it's the end-all/be-all when David has already placed a priority on you and it's pretty high. David doesn't care if you're related to him by blood. He calls you Father, and that's a pretty high compliment. He called you Daddy Two before he even knew you, hon. The boy loves you."

Spock turned around to see if the child was still listening to his music, and the motion caught David's eye. He pulled an earbud out of his ear and tilted his head.

"Yeah?"

"I was merely observing you," Spock told him. "I did not require anything."

"You're getting as bad as Mom. Looking at me for no reason. That's creepy. Hey, how far is it?" David asked suddenly.

Spock estimated in his head. "We are approximately three hours and ten minutes away from our domicile by this speed. You have done well during this journey, David. I appreciate your maturity."

"You're welcome. If I get … you know … I just think of the game again. Or I imagine what my first day of school's going to be like. It wasn't that bad. I wouldn't want to be in a car for this long again, but I made it."

Spock nodded and turned around. He discussed picking up his and Jim's aircar at the travel facility before turning in the truck and they planned dinner for the night. Then they fell silent as the traffic continued building on the way in to the metropolis.


	58. Chapter 58 and Epilogue

Two hours and forty five minutes later David was gaping at the skyline as they approached the city. Jim and Spock spared the horizon occasional glances but otherwise remained focused on the road. All three were glad to be home. The traffic had been pretty busy since they entered the suburbs surrounding the area. They came into the city and Jim drove them to the transport facility first, where Spock got out and retrieved their car. David climbed up front with his father. Then they went home.

When they had parked David leapt out of the truck and grabbed Mickey's cage. "We're home!" he exclaimed.

"Yes we are, kiddo. Get your father to unlock the door," Jim told his son. David followed Spock to the front door and scurried in when he opened it. Spock came back to help unload the boxes from the truck. "He doesn't appear that traumatized," Jim observed quietly.

"Children are more resilient than the credit we give them. I am not insinuating he will have no repercussions from the last two weeks' events, however I believe with the appropriate support he will assimilate his experiences with ease." Spock carried two boxes in the house.

When they had unloaded they returned the truck and came home. Jim sat in the living room watching soccer while Spock started a new project and David lay on the floor reading a book. It was quiet until David raised his head and looked at his parents.

"Hey guys?" The men focused on the boy. "Thanks for bringing me home. Thanks for letting me live with you. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, slugger. If you ever need anything you ask, okay? Even if it's just a hug," Jim insisted.

"I am pleased you are with us," Spock told the boy.

The night fell and life continued in the Spock-Kirk household, now the Spock-Kirk-Marcus household. The family celebrated their union quietly and then went on with their worlds. They were alive, they were together, and they were happy. That was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

David started school and was pleased to find most people didn't care who his parents were. He made several new friends who came over to his house to play. As explained, Spock did not mind the company. David started at his new dojo and Spock watched his afternoon sessions.

Jim stood in front of the assembly of cadets during the Spring Talent Show and sang 'Until It Sleeps' by an old group from the 20th century named Metallica. The crowd loved it, and that talent show brought in 5,000 credits for the local children's hospital. Jim was quietly asked to do next year's show as well. He remained oblivious to the fact that Spock had recorded the performance until David discovered the vid card and played it for his friends. Jim wasn't that upset.

Carol made a couple of weak threats to regain custody, but Jim always urged her to consult an attorney. She was either disinclined to do so or she was advised custody was not in her best interests because the matter would be dropped soon after that. David visited her three times a year, just as he had his dad. Jim and Spock missed him during Christmas but they understood the greater good of it all.

David made an ornament in school for his family's tree, a ceramic heart with three Starfleet badges in it. He explained to his teacher that the badges were his family and the heart was because he loved them. It was seen by an admiral and he paid David for the privilege of recreating the ornament for other Starfleet personnel. That Christmas many trees in San Francisco bore an ornament made by an eight year old.

Families in the Markview community noticed new activity at the house in the middle of the block. Two men and a young boy would play out in the yard. More precisely, one man would play with the boy while the other man would stand by and watch. The three would take walks in the evening and play soccer on the weekends. There appeared to be a lot of love in that two-story dwelling. And the city went on peacefully.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yep?"

"Why do people do drugs? I mean, what's the point? Why?" David was drawing at the kitchen table.

"SPOCK!" Jim bellowed. His husband walked in quickly. "Our son is asking about drugs. And I believe, pursuant to our agreement last year in the birds-and-bees debacle, that's your cue. Have fun." Jim walked away.

David looked up at his stepfather expectantly. Spock shifted on his feet. "What is your inquiry?"

"Why do people do drugs?"

Spock blinked at him. "I cannot say with any certainty. The usual excuses are …." Spock sat down with the child and talked to him at length. He answered several more questions, refusing to dodge even the more troubling ones the child brought up. Finally David was silent. "Have I answered your questions in a satisfactory manner?" Spock asked.

"Well I really didn't need to know the chemical formula of cocaine, but yeah, you answered everything. Why couldn't Dad tell me? What did he mean, 'that's your cue'?"

Spock shook his head. "I agreed to handle this topic when it was raised."

"Because you know more about drugs?" David questioned.

"No. It was merely an arrangement between your father and myself."

"Oh. Hey, Father, when a woman's going to have a baby – "

"One moment. James?" Spock called. Jim entered from the living room. "I believe your topic of expertise has been revisited. I will bow out at this time." Spock left the room.

Jim looked at him. "What did you ask him?"

"I was just asking when a woman's about to have a baby – "

"Oh. Oh. Spock, that's not fair!" Jim exclaimed. He sat down. "Okay, ask." David posed his question and the patient parent tried his hardest to answer it. When they had hashed out an answer Jim sat back. _I am so glad I have you with me on this journey,_ he told his mate silently.

_I would have it no other way,_ Spock replied. _I care for you both._

_We love you too. _Jim smiled and watched his son drawing.

* * *

A/N: Much love goes out to those who have been faithful to this epic journey I have created. Once again, any Vulcan language is gleaned from The Vulcan Language Dictionary online, at www. starbase-10 .de/vld . Spell-checked as thoroughly as possible, but there's always a flaw somewhere. Music is the property of its respective artists, all lyrics found online at www. metrolyrics. com . Thank you so much for mockingbirdhill, my beta extraordinaire who has been with me through these all.


End file.
